My Worst Nightmare
by AurorVSDeatheater
Summary: Twee vriendinnen zijn samen op vakantie in Italië, Volterra. Één van de twee, neemt een rondleiding. Als ze na een lange tijd nog niet terug is, gaat de ander naar haar op zoek en ontdekt het vreselijke lot van haar vriendin. En nu is zij aan de beurt...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alle karakters uit de Twilight-Saga zijn van Stephenie Meyer. Niet van mij dus.

Uitgeput plofte ik neer op een van de bankjes op het grote plein. Het was een hele klim naar boven geweest. Verbluft keek ik naar mijn vriendin Romee, die druk bezig was met ieder detail van de oude gebouwen om ons heen op de foto te zetten.

"Je moet echt vaker naar de sportschool, Lies!" Zei ze giechelend terwijl ze haar SD-kaartje volschoot.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en pakte een flesje water uit mijn schoudertasje.

"Waarom zijn we hier eigenlijk helemaal naar boven geklommen… Wat zeg ik? Waarom zijn we eigenlijk precies naar DEZE stad gegaan?! Ik bezoek veel liever de toren van Pisa dan dit… Dit… Ach, laat ook maar!" Chagrijnig nam ik een flinke slok uit mijn flesje.

"Maar in Pisa woont niet toevallig die vriend van je ouders, Robert, toch? Dáárom mochten we met z'n tweeën op vakantie. En trouwens, dit is toch een prachtige stad? Al die leuke kapelletjes, het mooie uitzicht, en het Pallazo dei Priori…"

"Pallawie?!" Vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Het Pallazo dei-, is dat Robert?" Ze wees op een lange man met zwart haar en een olijfkleurige huid die zwaaiend op ons af kwam lopen.

"Lisette!" Roberts accent was zo Hollands als maar kon. Hij was in Nederland geboren, maar zijn vader was Italiaan. Twee jaar geleden was Robert naar Italië verhuisd.

"Welkom in Volterra, meiden!" Hij gaf mij en knuffel en Romee een ferme handdruk.

"Wat is het hier prachtig meneer…"

"Zeg maar gewoon Robert." Lachte Robert. "Jij bent Romee, toch?" Romee knikte.

"Aangenaam kennis te maken! Lies, is de reis een beetje goed verlopen? Heb je je ouders al gebeld?"

"Nee, nog niet. Het heeft me al grootse moeite gekost om me vanuit de taxi onderaan deze heuvel naar dit bankje te slepen…"

Robert lachte. Hij bracht ons naar zijn woning die twee straten verderop lag. Het was er lekker koel binnen.

"Cola, Fanta, Ijsthee, Spa blauw?" Robert liep naar de keuken.

"Cola graag, dan bel ik ondertussen mijn ouders even." Ik rommelde in mijn tas, op zoek naar mijn mobieltje.

Na uitgebreid verslag te hebben gedaan over de reis, gooide ik het glas ijskoude Cola in één keer achterover. Heerlijk!

"Meiden, mijn baas belt net, ik moet snel naar een klant in Peccioli. Ik ben over een paar uurtjes terug. Waarom bekijken jullie de stad niet terwijl ik weg ben? Oh…" Hij pakje een briefje van vijf uit zijn broekzak. "Hier. Kunnen jullie straks een heerlijk Italiaans ijsje kopen!"

We bedankten hem en hij verliet het huis. Wij begaven ons weer naar het grote plein.

"Kijk Lies! Daar geven ze rondleidingen! Vet!" Romee stuiterde bijna om me heen.

Ik slaakte een diepe zucht. "Ro, ik háát rondleidingen! Laten we een ijsje gaan halen…"

"Jij haat echt álles wat met kunst en cultuur te maken heeft!"

"Vind je het gek…"

Romee sleurde me mee naar de ingang van het gebouw.

"Oh, het is gratis! Nou, laten we het doen…"

"Roo, ik ga wel even de stad verkennen, dan zie ik je straks, dan halen we ijs, goed?"

Romee knikte en liep naar binnen, waar al andere mensen stonden te wachten. Ik draaide me om en liep het plein over.

**Dus, Wat denken jullie ervan? Reviews of niet, er komen in elk geval chapter 2 en 3, maar ik zou het toch leuk vinden om te weten wat jullie er van vinden… **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Ik moest toegeven dat Romee gelijk had. Het was een prachtige stad. Na een tijd van het uitzicht te hebben genoten liep ik langs schattige winkeltjes weer richting het centrum. Ik herinnerde mezelf eraan dat ik voor iedereen thuis souvenirs moest meenemen, dus ik liep een willekeurig winkeltje in. Dat was geen succes. De verkoper probeerde me een miniatuur van de toren van Pisa die kon oplichten in vierentwintig kleuren aan te smeren. Uiteindelijk lukte het me om hem duidelijk te maken dat ik graag een ketting wilde met een blauw hart van albast, de steensoort die je bijna overal in Volterra zag.

Na nog een paar van dezelfde soort winkeltjes met bijna dezelfde soort prullen, vond ik dat het wel tijd werd om te kijken of Romee al klaar was. Ik hing mijn nieuwe ketting om mijn hals en liep naar het plein met de klokkentoren. Romee was er nog niet. Ik bleef er een half uur staan wachten, maar Romee was er nog niet. Er was inmiddels al bijna 2 uur voorbij.

Toen bedacht ik me ineens dat ze, toen ze me niet kon vinden, naar Roberts huis zou kunnen zijn gegaan, dus ben ik daar maar naar haar gaan zoeken. Ook daar was ze niet. Na nog een keer de hele stad door te zijn gelopen was ik het spuugzat. Ik liep het gebouw binnen waar Romee naar binnen was gegaan voor de rondleiding.

Aan een balie zat een jonge vrouw in een net mantelpakje, die wat papieren doorlas en aantekeningen maakte. Ik schraapte al mijn moed bij elkaar en liep er naartoe.

"Uhm… Hallo…?" Begon ik voorzichtig.

Ze keek van haar papierwerk op. "Buongiorno! Kan ik je misschien ergens mee helpen?"

"Ja graag…" Antwoorde ik en ik legde de situatie uit. "Ziet u, mijn vriendin ging hier naar binnen voor een rondleiding, en ze is na 2 uur nog niet terug. Ik vroeg me dus af hoe lang die rondleiding duurt en…"

De vrouw achter de balie leek even licht geschrokken, maar vervormde haar gezicht snel weer tot een brede glimlach.

"Ik denk dan dat je hier verkeerd zit, het spijt me maar-,"

"Ze ging hier naar binnen!" Viel ik haar in de reden.

Ze was even stil.

"Misschien… Oh! Zei dat dan eerder!" Ze stond op en wees naar een bankje aan de andere kant van de hal.

"Als je daar even wilt wachten vraag ik het eventjes voor je."

Ik knikte, bedankte haar en liep naar het bankje. Maar voor ik kon gaan zitten, riep ze me alweer.

"Als je die deur daar doorgaat, kom je in een lange gang. Als je die helemaal doorloopt kom je bij twee grote deuren uit. Daar zijn ze."

"Bedankt hoor!" Zei ik en ik liep de deur door.

De gang waardoor ik liep was vreemd, onheilspellend. Aan weerszijden brandden fakkels maar verder was het helemaal donker. Na een tijdje lopen kwam ik bij twee grote deuren uit. Daar moest ik doorheen. Ik trok er een open.

Ik had het idee dat ik bij een modellenconferentie terecht was gekomen. Nee… Ik wist het niet. Ik stond in een grote, ronde zaal. Tegenover mij, op een verhoging, stonden drie tronen. Op de tronen zaten drie in het zwart geklede mannen. Om de verhoging heen stonden vier ontzettend knappe mensen in het zwart, en ook nog bij de deur waar ik stond. Ze keken me allemaal aan. Hier zat ik niet goed… Maar het was toch echt… Ik had het gevoel dat ik zo rood als een tomaat werd.

"Sorry… verkeerde… Zaal…" Mompelde ik en liep snel weg en deed de grote deur snel achter me dicht. Mijn knalrode gezicht werd bleek en mijn hart ging tekeer in mijn borstkas. Dat heb ik weer. Ik verstoorde vast hun toneelstuk, ofzo…

Ik leunde met mijn rug tegen de deur en drukte mijn handen op mijn borst in een poging mijn hart tot bedaren te brengen. Wat had ik toch? Ik zat verkeerd, dat was alles…

Achter de deur hoorde ik geroezemoes. Ik wilde snel weglopen, straks riepen ze me terug en zouden ze lastige vragen gaan stellen… Maar opeens drong een prikkelende lucht door de muffe geur van de gang. Bloed. Mijn handen zaten onder het nog warme bloed en het was niet van mij. Het had aan de deurknop aan de andere kant van de zaal gezeten.

Mijn walging wegdenkend veegde ik het bloed aan de deur achter mij af, die op dat moment open zwaaide. Ik viel voorover.

Snel kabbelde ik overeind en draaide me om. Tot mijn grote opluchtig stond er een jong meisje, niet veel ouder dan ik. Ze was gekleed in een zwart jurkje met daaronder schattige lakschoentjes met een klein hakje. Ik zou er een moord voor doen om er zo goed uit te zien. Haar blonde haar was naar achteren gebonden. Ze had volle lippen en ze kon naar mijn idee meteen benoemd worden tot World's next topmodel, maar… Haar ogen.

"Oh mijn god…" Fluisterde ik in mezelf. Dit meisje kon onmogelijk een albino zijn maar toch had ze bloedrode ogen. Ik was nog steeds bezig met het aangapen van het meisje toen een haast fluwelen stem vanachter haar riep:

"Jane! Lieveling, breng jij onze gast binnen?"

Het meisje, dat blijkbaar Jane heette, reageerde op dat verzoek door mijn arm bijna de ontwrichten door me ruw naar binnen de trekken, en me daarna hard voorover duwde, zodat ik weer voorover op de grond viel, en over de marmeren vloer een paar centimeter doorgleed, zodat ik in het midden van de grote, ronde zaal op de vloer lag.

Ik boog mijn hoofd en kneep even mijn ogen dicht, om mezelf te vermannen. Onhandig krabbelde ik overeind en trok mijn kleren recht. _Gewoon de situatie uitleggen… Gewoon vertellen wat er aan de hand is…_

"Eh…" Begon ik. "Hallo… Ik-,"

Ik keek op naar de drie tronen. Op de middelste zat een man met lang zwart haar die mij geïnteresseerd aankeek. De man links daarvan was totaal het tegenovergestelde daarvan. Hij keek verschrikkelijk verveeld. De man aan de rechterkant, die bijna wit haar leek te hebben, keek alsof ik een kras had gemaakt op zijn nieuwe auto, en me het liefste zou willen onthoofden. Alledrie de mannen hadden dezelfde, angstaanjagende, melkrode kleur ogen.

"Excuseer mij, maar wat doe je hier?" Vroeg de man met de fluwelen stem op de middelste troon beleefd.

"Het spijt me vreselijk! Ik… Ik…"

Mijn keel was kurkdroog. Ik kon geen woord uitbrengen. Paniek borrelde in mijn maag. _Zeg het ze dan gewoon! Leg het uit! Je zoekt alleen maar je vriendin!_ Maar daar zat het probleem niet. Ik was gewoon verdwaald. Maar het feit dat ik hier temidden van zeven in het zwart geklede supermodellen met rode ogen stond, dàt was mijn probleem.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ze geeft toch geen antwoord, Aro." Zei nog zo'n mooie stem achter me. "En trouwens, ze ruikt overheerlijk. Zo'n toetje kan er nog wel bij!"

Ik draaide me met een ruk om. _Moest ik nou beledigd zijn of was dat een compliment? _Dat maakt niets uit. Als je een toetje genoemd wordt zit je in de rode zone. Wegwezen dus. Ik draaide me om, en wilde weglopen, maar ineens zakte ik ineen.

Ik stond in brand! Kronkelend van de pijn lag ik op de koude stenen vloer. _STOP! ALSTJEBLIEFT! LAAT HET STOPPEN! LIEVER DOOD DAN DIT! _ Maar er kwamen geen woorden uit mijn mond. Ik kon alleen proberen de brandende pijn eruit te gillen.

Opeens, net zo plotseling als het was gekomen, was de pijn weg. Ik voelde me prima. Verbluft lag ik op de koude vloer en staarde naar het het hoge, koepelvormige plafond. Het begon vervelend te worden. Dit was allemaal een nare droom waaruit ik dolgraag wilde ontsnappen. _Word wakker! Word alstjeblieft wakker! _Maar ik werd niet wakker. Mijn hand gleed over de stenen vloer. Kou. Realiteit…

Ik drukte mijn vuisten tegen mijn slapen. Ik moest mezelf kalmeren! Ik moest hier weg! Romee kon hier niet zijn! Ik-.

Maar ik werd opgepakt en overeind gezet. Ik keek recht in de melkrode ogen van de man die op de middelste troon had gezeten. Hij pakte mijn rechterhand en keek geconcentreerd. Zijn handen voelden ijskoud aan. Ik kreeg kippenvel over mijn hele lichaam.

"Interessant…"

"Wat." Ik wilde graag weten wat er "interessant" was aan het vastpakken van mijn zweterige hand. De bloedsporen die er nog op zaten?

"Ik zie erg wazig bij haar… Wat een chaos… Merkwaardig…"

WAT?! Ik probeerde mijn hand terug te trekken, maar die zat muurvast tussen de handen van die Psychopaat. Hij leek wakker te worden uit zijn gedachten en keek me breed glimlachend aan.

"Wat ga je met haar doen, Aro?" Vroeg de man op de troon aan de rechterkant ijzig.

Die gek heette dus Aro. Onaangenaam kennis te maken, engerd! Hij keek me abrupt ijzig aan. Toen keek hij even bedachtzaam, en daarna glimlachte hij weer.

"We zullen even op onze tanden moeten bijten, maar ik wil haar nog even mens houden…"

"Je wilt haar dus gaan veranderen." Concludeerde de man op de rechter troon.

Ik snapte niet wat hij zei, en ik wílde het ook niet snappen.

"Ik moet gaan. Mijn vriendin wacht op me." Het was er uit voor ik er erg ik had.

De man op de rechter troon keek me ijzig aan. "Jij gaat nergens heen, mens."

Aro had me inmiddels losgelaten, maar nu hield een jongen, iets ouder dan ikzelf, me vast. Hij leek heel erg op Jane.

"Alec, berg haar ergens op, wil je? Ergens waar we haar niet de hele tijd ruiken…"

Berg haar op? De jongen trok me mee, maar ik was niet van plan me op te laten bergen. Ik probeerde me hevig los te trekken.

"Laat me los! LAAT ME LOS!"

Aro zuchtte geïrriteerd. Hij nam het van Alec over, en gooide me over zijn schouder. Verontwaardigd maar machteloos begon ik aan zijn haar en kleren te trekken, maar meer dan een verpest kapsel en wat kleerscheuren wist ik niet aan te richten.

Toen werd ik op de grond gesmeten en werd alles zwart.

Ik werd wakker. Romee. Had ik haar gevonden? Waar was ze. Ik tastte in het duister, maar voelde niets. Langzaam kon ik in het duister wat onderscheiden. Ik lag op een houten bankje in het soort gevangenis wat je altijd in films ziet: beschimmelde stenen muur met oneindig veel turfstreepjes, piepklein tralieraampje waar maanlicht naar binnen valt…

Ik sprong op naar het raampje en begon aan de tralies te trekken. Die dingen willen nog wel eens roestig zijn en snel afbreken. Deze niet dus. Ik voelde tranen opwellen. Ik vond het niet leuk meer. Het was genoeg geweest. Was ik maar gewoon met Romee mee gegaan. Misschien wist ik dan waar ze nu was. Liever dood dan nog een keer mentaal gemarteld worden door die engerds, die monsters. _Zo'n toetje kan er nog wel bij… _Ze hadden het over mij. Kannibalen… En dat geval dat ze Aro noemen… Ik krijg de rillingen van hem.

Opeens hoorde ik de zware metalen deur achter me open gaan. Er stond een grote man, in het zwart gekleed en –hoe kan het ook anders – felrode ogen.

"Je bent dus eindelijk wakker. Aro wil je zien. Ga je vrijwillig mee, of moet ik je dwingen?"

Warme tranen begonnen over mijn gezicht te stromen. Voor het eerst in mijn bestaan vreesde ik voor mijn leven.

Ik zuchtte. "Ik ga wel mee…" Ik liep voor hem uit in de richting die hij aanwees.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiekem hoopte ik dat al die roodogen straks zouden applaudisseren, hun lenzen uitdoen en me vertellen dat ik hun toneelstuk prima had meegespeeld. Misschien was ik wel in zo'n "gefopt" programma op televisie terecht gekomen, en hingen er in die zaal talloze verborgen camera's. Maar wacht… Wat was die helse pijn dan geweest…?

Opeens schoot me iets te binnen. Als het geen fopshow was… Waar was Romee dan? Die zou dan straks ook lachend naar me toe moeten komen rennen. Maar wat als dat niet zo was? Wat als ik zomaar in één van mijn favoriete fantasieboeken terecht was gekomen? Dat ze me zo meteen aan het spit rijgen? Dat ze me gaar koken en wat kruiden over me heen gooien. WAAR WAS ROMEE DAN? Robert. Robert! Ik had mijn mobieltje nog bij me! Mijn redding zat in mijn tas!

Wacht. Mijn tas. WAAR was mijn tas? Waren die gekken naast Italiaanse kannibalen ook nog eens zakkenrollers? Mijn begeleider deed de bekende deuren open. De zaal was verlicht met fakkels. Hoe laat zou het zijn? Zou Robert al naar me op zoek zijn? We liepen verder de zaal in. In voelde me bekeken.

Nee toch. Ik had het kunnen weten. Ik voelde me vreselijk gefrustreerd. Mijn zwarte Brunotti-tasje lag onder de middelste troon. Het liefste zou ik gelijk naar voren zijn gerend om het ding te pakken, maar mijn linkerarm werd in een ijzeren greep gehouden. Omdat ik nu toch machteloos was, besloot ik gelijk ter zake te komen.

"Wie zijn jullie?"

"Wij zijn de Volturi, wij zijn er om de wetten van onze soort de handhaven."

"Jullie soort… Kannibalen. Zijn er meer van jullie?"

Aro stootte een hoge, schelle lach uit.

"Kannibalen… Wat een menselijk begrip… Nee, mens. Wij zijn vampiers."

BAM. Touchez. Had ik kunnen weten. Dat verklaart gelijk die ijskoude handen, rode ogen en… Nee. NEE! Romee's verdwijning! Ze hebben al die mensen… Romee… Mijn beste vriendin sinds de kleuterschool… Ik verslapte en keek naar de grond. Ik huilde in stilte, terwijl de tranen over mijn nog natte gezicht stroomden. De "Vampiers" om me heen keken sadistisch toe. Opeens veranderde mijn verdriet in intense haat en woede.

"JULLIE MONSTERS! JULLIE HEBBEN HAAR GEDOOD! IK ZAL JULLIE-,"

Ik probeerde naar voren te rennen om die monsters eens een lesje te leren. Maar door mijn verzet werd ik alleen nog maar steviger vastgehouden en gedwongen op mijn knieën te gaan zitten.

"Laat me los!" Piepte ik. "Jullie krijgen MIJ niet!" Mijn stem sloeg over van angst.

Aro kwam vanuit zijn troon naar mij toe lopen. Hij bewoog zo soepeltjes en licht… Alsof hij zweefde. Ik probeerde hevig om te ontsnappen, maar ik werd nog steeds stevig vastgehouden. Hij legde zijn handen op mijn slapen.

"Je naam is dus Lisette… Je bent hier in onze stad op vakantie… Je vriendin dacht dat ze hier een rondleiding zou krijgen… Jij ging naar haar op zoek en onze receptioniste bracht je bij ons."

_Recht in de leeuwenkuil. Als ik ooit de kans krijg dat kreng wat aan te doen, neem ik die kans graag met beide handen aan._

"Ja." Zei ik met een trillende stem vol emotie.

"Nou Lisette, het is maar net dat we vanmiddag gegeten hebben… Anders hadden we je gelijk gedood. Omdat je nu van het bestaan van onze soort weet moeten we je hier houden…"

Maar dát was niet eerlijk! HIJ had het me zelf verteld! Ik was zo weer weggegaan als die "Jane" me niet naar binnen had gesleurd!

Hij leek te weten wat ik dacht. De broze, ijskoude handen op mijn slapen verschoven even en zijn mond krulde om in een lachje vol leedvermaak.

"_En trouwens, ze ruikt overheerlijk. Zo'n toetje kan er nog wel bij!" _Citeerde ik. "Als je me dan toch gaat "opeten" doe het dan nu, zodat ik er maar vanaf ben."

"Volgens mij is onsterfelijkheid een straf voor jou. Jij bent veel liever bij je overleden vrienden en familie."

Ik keek hem vuil aan.

Goed, hij kon dus gedachten lezen. Fijn. Grote inbreuk op mijn privacy hiero. Ik had altijd al een hekel aan vampierverhalen gehad. Ik had er een keer één gelezen die-, Wacht... Vampiers konden toch niet tegen kruisjes?

Dapper greep ik met mijn vrije hand naar het kruisje om mijn nek en trok het kettinkje stuk. Ik gooide het kruisje naar Aro, maar die leek er zich niets van aan te trekken. Tot mijn grote teleurstelling was mijn "Meesterplan" mislukt.

_Lisette! Je telefoon gaat! Neem snel op anders ben je te laahaat!_

Ik greep automatisch naar mijn middel, waar normaal mijn tas zou moeten zitten. Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren. Alleen maar mijn door Romee ingezongen ringtone schalde door de ronde zaal. Het was vast Robert. De vampier met de witte haren, die op de rechtertroon had gezeten, greep naar mijn tas onder de middelste troon. Hij rommelde er wat in, en haalde er toen mijn gloednieuwe IPhone eruit. Hij keek er even wantrouwend naar. (Ondertussen worstelde met de ijzeren armen die me vasthielden.) Toen kneep hij het stuk. Ik dacht even dat ik het verkeerd zag: hij _kneep _hem kapot. Ontstelt keek ik toe hoe er honderdduizend stukjes IPhone op de marmeren vloer vielen. Mijn hoop. Kapot.

Aro kwam met zijn gezicht heel dicht bij de mijne. Hij rook naar peperdure aftershave.

"Felix, zou je haar weer terug willen brengen? Ik vrees dat ze nog niet voor rede vatbaar is. Misschien leert een nachtje in dat hok haar respect voor ons te tonen. Dat zou al heel wat zijn."

En toen, hoe erg ik ook tegenstribbelde, werd ik weer in de koude, duistere cel gegooid. Van uitputting viel ik op de koude, vochtige vloer in slaap.

_Ik keek in het rond. Er stonden veel mensen in de ronde zaal. Verschillende leeftijden en afkomst. Mijn keel brandde. Wat had ik een dorst. Ik keek naar een jong meisje. Ze was nog geen zes jaar. Ze rook heerlijk zoet. Als honing voor mensen. Op een verhoging stond een man. Aro."Welkom in Volterra!" Dat was voor ons het startsein. Ik sprong met alle beestachtige snelheid die ik had op het meisje af. Ik greep haar bij de keel. Ze schrok en huilde zachtjes om haar moeder, die op de grond lag, nadat Jane haar te grazen had genomen. Om ons heen hoorden we gegrom en gegil, gesmeek en gehuil. Het kleine meisje keek naar mij. In haar lieve, bange oogjes zag ik mijn eigen zwarte ogen. Ik aarzelde even, maar toen draaide ik de nek van het meisje om, beet haar en zoog haar helemaal leeg. Het was heerlijk, die roes. Toen ik klaar was liet ik het dode lijfje op de grond vallen. Naast mij lag een plas bloed. Ik zag mezelf in de weerspiegeling. Mijn ogen kleurden langzaam rood. Bloedrood. Toen zag ik iets bekends. In Aro's armen lag een meisje. Romee. _

Toen ik wakker werd barstte ik in huilen uit. Wat een nachtmerrie. En ik zat er middenin. Mijn lieve vriendin Romee… Gedood door Aro zelf. En ik… Ik was een vampier geweest. Ik had in mijn droom een onschuldig kindje gedood. Ik probeerde mijn droom te vergeten. Aro zou het te weten komen. Hij wist alles. Ik was praktisch in één dag alles kwijtgeraakt. Mijn vriendin, mijn privacy en mijn vrijheid.

Ik hield mijn adem in. Zo hoorde ik opeens muziek. Ergens vanuit het gebouw hoorde ik muziek. Iemand speelde een prachtig pianostuk, vol emotie. Het raakte me diep. Het leek urenlang door te gaan. En ik bleef urenlang luisteren.

**Nou, alweer een chapter waarin het lot niet bepaalt wordt. Even ter info wat ik niet in het verhaal gebruik: Het is Marcus op de Piano. Hij speelt het nummer van New moon: The meadow. ;) Zit ik nu de hele tijd te luisteren. Ik update vandaag of morgen nog!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omdat ik nu toch zeeën van tijd heb, schrijf ik maar lekker veel chapters achter elkaar. Nog suggesties? (Ik wil meer inspiratie!)**

* * *

"Als je je niet respectvol tegenover mijn meesters gedraagt, martel ik je tot je dood."

"Pardon?" Ik draaide me om.

Jane keek me aan alsof ik in iets vies had liggen rollen.

"Waarom laten jullie me niet gewoon gaan? Dan hebben jullie ook geen last van me."

"Dom mens! Natuurlijk laten we je niet gaan! Je weet van ons bestaan en gaat dat dan lopen rondbazuinen…"

"Ten eerste kan ik geheimen bewaren. Ten tweede: Ik was gewoon nietsvermoedend weggelopen als jij me niet naar binnen had gesleept! Ten derde: jouw "meester" heeft me van jullie bestaan verteld. Had me vrijgelaten en ik had als dom mens gedacht dat ik had gedroomd."

Jane was even stil.

"Ach. Doet er nu niet meer toe! Je zit hier vast tot je dood. Misschien heb je geluk en geeft Aro je wel onsterfelijkheid. Maar dat moet je verdienen… En jij verdiend het dus niet."

Ze liep de koude cel uit. Ik liep naar het tralieraampje. _Dus dat was mijn keuze? Sterven of vampier worden? _Ik wist niet wat ik erger vond. Dood of eeuwig leven. _Waarom kan het niet gewoon lang en gelukkig zijn, in plaats van kort en bang, of eeuwig en ongelukkig? _

Ik stopte mijn handen in mijn zakken. Ik voelde wat. Mijn mobiel?! Nee… Die hadden ze kapot gemaakt. Het was mijn mp4-speler. Daar had ik nu niet echt veel aan. Ik stopte de dopjes in mijn oren en zette mijn favoriete nummer op.

Bijna automatisch begon ik mee te zingen. Ik draaide het nummer keer op keer achter elkaar terwijl ik naar de prachtige lucht keek die hoorde bij het opkomen van de zon. Was er toch nog iéts mooi aan deze vakantie. Ik merkte nu pas dat ik uit kon kijken op een straatje. Wacht… Daar liep iemand!

"Hallo! Hallo! Help me! Ik zit hier opgesloten!" Riep ik op mijn allerhardst.

De vrouw leek me te horen. Ze liep naar het gebouw waar ik zat toe en keek omhoog. Tot mijn opluchting had ze geen rode ogen. Ik kon eindelijk weer vrij komen!

"Wat doe je daar, meisje?" Vroeg ze verbaast. "Het is streng verboden daar binnen te zijn!"

"Ik zit hier opgesl-," Maar een koude hand bedekte mijn mond en trok me bij het raampje weg.

"Zelfs die vrijheid kan je niet aan, dus." Zei Aro. "Maar wat moeten we dan toch met je? Je wil sterven noch onsterfelijk worden, en als mens kunnen we je niet laten gaan."

Ik wilde zeggen dat ik liever doodging dan langer in hun aanwezigheid te moeten zijn, maar hij hield nog steeds zijn hand voor mijn mond.

Ik sloeg met mijn arm naar achteren, vurig hopend dat ik zijn gezicht zou raken. Maar geen mens kan op tegen de kracht en de snelheid van vampiers.

"Ik wil je graag wat laten zien, mens." Zei hij en hij bracht me weer naar de ronde zaal.

Mijn hart sprong op en Aro liet me los.

"Robert!" Riep ik uit.

Robert, die heel normaal met een paar vampiers stond te kletsen, keek geschrokken mijn kant op.

"Lisette?"

Ik rende naar hem toe en omhelsde hem.

"Kan je me even uitleggen wat je hier doet? Ik heb uren naar jullie lopen zoeken! Waarom nam je je telefoon niet op?! En waar is Romee?"

Ik liet hem los en deed een stap naar achteren. _Romee… _Ik wilde hem alles vertellen, maar op een een of andere manier kwam er geen woord uit mijn keel. Ik was alleen maar blij dat hij er was. Op eens voelde mijn hart van ijs. Ik vertrouwde die vampiers niet. Ik pakte Roberts arm en probeerde hem mee te trekken, maar tot mijn grote ergernis bleef hij staan.

"_Robert kom! We moeten hier weg!"_ Fluisterde ik, maar ik wist dan de vampiers me toch wel verstonden.

"Lisette, waarom bedank je deze heren niet eerst voor het geven van onderdak toen jullie verdwaald waren?" Vroeg Robert rustig.

Ik keek hem ontstelt aan. _Het geven van onderdak?_ Ze hadden me gevangen gezet!

Opeens zakte Robert in elkaar. De jonge vampier Alec pakte hem vast bij zijn keel.

"Als je wilt dat hij blijft leven, zul je ons braaf moeten gehoorzamen." Ik werd weer van achteren vastgepakt.

"Maar wil je liever zelf vrij zijn, dan sterft hij."

Robert was in de twintig, maar was al zijn hele leven bevriend met mijn ouders. Voor mij was hij als een neef. Een lievelingsneef. Ik was dol op hem en we mailden vaak. Dit jaar mocht ik samen met Romee, voor het eerst zonder ouders, hem bezoeken. Ik kon niet vrij zijn in de wetenschap mijn vrijheid betaald te hebben met zijn leven. Dan koos ik er liever voor zijn leven te betalen met mijn vrijheid.

"Wil je dat hij blijft leven?"

Ik knikte heftig.

"Weet je dan wel dat je hier vastzit en moet doen wat wij je zeggen?"

Ik slikte even, maar ik knikte.

"Dan kan hij gaan. Jou brengen we terug naar je… Verblijf."

Een vreemde vampier pakte me vast en liep met me richting de deur. Net voordat hij achter ons dichtviel, hoorde ik het geluid van brekende botten.

Ik was bedrogen. Robert en Romee waren dood, en ik zat hier gevangen. Ik was bezit van een stelletje vampiers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ten eerste wil ik iedereen even bedanken voor al die leuke reviews, daarom probeer ik zo vaak mogelijk te updaten! **

* * *

Toen ik wakker werd, vond ik mezelf op de grond van mijn cel, tegen de muur aan geleund, met beide handen aan de muur geketend. Ik werd gek! Dit konden ze niet doen! Ik probeerde los te komen, maar hoe hard ik ook rammelde en trok, de ketens wilden niet loslaten.

Ik vroeg me af hoe mijn avontuur zou eindigen. Zou ik op een één of andere manier kunnen ontsnappen, zou ik in een vampier veranderd worden en mensenetend aan de duistere zijde belanden? Of zou ik eindigen als dessert voor het komende… Diner… Het kon me toch niets meer schelen. Voor mijn part werd ik de vampierversie van zo'n biertap van Heineken, voor een lekker avondje met hun vampiervriendjes.

Ik keek rond. Aro kreeg van mij geen punten voor zijn gastvrijheid. Er zaten nog net geen ratten in dit stinkhok. Het was er koud en vochtig. Op de muren zat en dikke laag schimmel met grote vegen bloed. De deur was groot en van dik metaal, en ik had het idee dat zelfs een vampier daar niet doorheen kon dringen.

Dit was een typisch geval van een "dat-heb-ik-weer-situatie". Je gaat gezellig met je vriendin op vakantie naar een romantische oude stad. Het belooft een droomvakantie te worden. Je vriendin moet persé een rondleiding en jij blijft gewoon veilig buiten wachten, en besluit als ze na een paar uur nog niet terug is even te gaan kijken waar ze blijft. Je vraagt gewoon heel beleefd of je vriendin gesignaleerd is, maar wordt praktisch voor de leeuwen gegooid.

Snel schudde ik dat verhaal weg. Het leek wel of het allemaal Romee's schuld was. Maar daar was geen ontkomen aan: het _was_ de schuld van Romee. Als zij die stomme "gratis rondleiding" niet had genomen, waren we gewoon een heerlijk ijsje gaan halen en vakantie aan het vieren, zonder van het bestaan van die vampiers af te weten. En dan zouden Robert en zij allebij nog leven…

Mijn maag knorde. Ik had honger. Wanneer had ik voor het laatst redelijk gegeten? Dat moet in het vliegtuig zijn geweest. En hoe lang was dat geleden? Dat was dan… Gisterochtend. Jeetje, Romee en ik hadden ons nog wel voorgenomen onze eerste dag in Italië echte Italiaanse Pizza te gaan eten. Dat plannetje is dus mooi verziekt. Over plannetje gesproken, ik moest maar eens gaan nadenken hoe ik hier weg wilde komen. Misschien had een domme vampier de sleutel van mijn boeien op de grond laten vallen? Samen met de sleutel van de deur? En dan waren ze toevallig net met z'n allen voetbal aan het kijken? En dan was die vervloekte receptioniste even koffie aan het drinken? Dat zou geweldig zijn. Maar stap 1 was al niet reëel. Er lagen hier geen sleutels en ik zou er ook niet bij kunnen, omdat mijn handen boven mijn hoofd hingen. Maar zou het dan niet leuk zijn als ik opeens een knappe Italiaan met een vijl voor mijn raampje zag? Dat hij breed lachend de tralies doorvijlde, naar binnen kroop, mijn boeien doorvijlde en me mee naar buiten nam? Oh, en dat hij als extraatje nog die vampiers tot moes sloeg? Ik kon het vergeten. Het enige wat mogelijk zou kunnen zijn was dat Aro giechelend binnenkwam en me beschaamd vertelde dat ze de verkeerde te pakken hadden, en me met een waardebon voor een "rondleiding" (die ik natuurlijk zou verscheuren en weggooien) weer buiten zette. Ik lachte droogjes in mezelf. Dat was wel het laatste wat hij voor me zou doen.

Hoewel ik liever niet in de buurt van die vampiers was, hoopte ik stiekem vurig dat ze me kwamen halen, zodat ik niet zo alleen was. Maar als ze me kwamen halen, was dat vast helaas een slecht teken. Dan hadden ze vast mijn ouders gevangen en gemarteld, alleen maar om mij het leven zuur te maken. Ik voelde me een huisdiertje. Een diertje van een etterig jongetje die het arme diertje alleen maar heeft om het af en toe eens wat haren uit te trekken en als honkbal te gebruiken, en het verder verbannen heeft naar het kleinste, vieste kooitje wat hij nooit schoonmaakt.

Een kleine mus ging bij de tralies van het raam zitten en keek me verbaasd aan met zijn kraaloogjes. Ik zwaaide zachtjes naar hem met mijn geboeide hand waardoor de ketens rinkelden. Daar schrok het beestje van, en het vloog weg. Ik wilde ook weg kunnen vliegen! Dat ik die vampiers hier achter me liet en gewoon naar de horizon vloog, weg uit deze veel te realistische nachtmerrie. En dan zou ik lekker in mijn eigen bed wakker worden en deze nare droom in mijn dagboek beschrijven en uitgebreid verslag doen aan Romee over ons verschrikkelijke lot, en dan zouden we lekker gaan kamperen in Zuid Limburg. Hadden we dat nou maar gedaan… Romee… Het was me nog niet goed doorgedrongen dat ze er niet meer was. Ze was er namelijk altijd. Ik kon haar 's nachts wakker bellen, en dan zaten we uren aan de telefoon. We deden de gekste dingen met elkaar. Ze was er gewoon nog voor mij. Fysiek misschien niet, maar vanbinnen voelde ik nog steeds de aanwezigheid van haar vrolijke, actieve aura.

Plotseling hoorde ik gerammel bij de metalen deur. Ik kreeg gelijk een naar gevoel in mijn buik. Het soort gevoel dat je hebt als je een proefwerk hebt waarvoor je niet geleerd hebt. De deur ging langzaam open. Het was de receptioniste. Ze droeg een dienblad.

"Aro heeft me opgedragen je eten te brengen." Zei ze.

"Waarom deed je dat gisteren?" Vroeg ik boos.

"Wat deed ik gisteren."

"Dat weet je best. Je stuurde me direct naar het hol van die… vampiers"

"Oh."

"Ik vroeg waarom je dat deed."

"Luister, ik doe gewoon mijn werk. Als er iemand komt vragen naar de toeristen, moet ik ze doorsturen."

"De toeristen. Hun voer."

"Inderdaad. En je weet niet was het voor mij is. Jaarlijks zie ik honderden naar die zaal lopen. Maar ze komen er nooit meer uit. Het geschreeuw probeer ik altijd te negeren."

"Maar waarom werk je dan voor ze?! Waarom doe je niets?!"

"Ben je gek?! Ze vermoorden mijn hele familie!"

Ik was even stil. Ik kon het me heel goed voorstellen. Ik zou ook tot het uiterste gaan om mijn familie te beschermen. Maar waarom zou je dan niets voor die arme, nietsvermoedende mensen doen?

"Weet je misschien wat ze met de lichamen doen…?"

"Het spijt me heel erg, maar ik zie ze niet eens naar buiten komen. Misschien doen ze het 's nachts, en begraven ze ze in de bossen."

Ik zuchtte. Dan hadden ze dat vannacht al moeten hebben gedaan.

Ze zette het dienblad voor me neer. Er stond een kan met water op en er lag een klein stokbrood, rijkelijk belegd met sla, kaas, tomaten en ham. Ik begon gelijk te watertanden.

"Één vraagje…" Begon ik terwijl ik naar mijn handen keek die boven mijn hoofd hingen.

"Oh, natuurlijk…" De rommelde even in haar zak en haalde er toen een oude sleutelbos uit. Net iets te laat besefte ik me dat die bos mijn heil en redding was.

Toen ik los was, begon ik gelijk te eten. Ik had niet beseft dat ik zoveel trek had gekregen. Waarschijnlijk omdat dagelijkse behoeften niet echt er toe doen als je met de dood bedreigd wordt door een stelletje vampiers. Over behoeften gesproken, toen ik klaar was met eten en drinken, voelde ik me vies en moest naar de WC.

"Ik breng je wel naar het toilet." Zei de receptioniste.

We liepen door allerlei gangen heen, allerlei deuren door, allerlei hoeken om, maar tot mijn grote opluchting kwamen we geen vampiers tegen.

Bij het kleine badkamertje aangekomen kon ik mijn gezicht wassen met water en zeep en even naar het toilet. Opeens schoot me iets te binnen. Een plan, en het kon nog gaan werken ook.

Opgefrist liep ik het badkamertje uit. De receptioniste stond vlak voor de deur te wachten. Ik haalde diep adem. Toen sloeg ik met alle kracht met mijn vuist tegen haar slaap. Zoals ik gehoopt had, viel ze bewusteloos neer. Ik rende op mijn allerhardst weg.

Het zou nog wel even duren voordat ze haar zouden vinden. Maar toch moest ik opschieten. Ze zouden het snel weten. Ze zouden me ruiken. De adrenaline gierde door mijn lichaam. Daar was de uitgang! De deur stond open! Ik sprintte op mijn allerhardst het plein over. Waar moest ik toch naartoe? Ze zouden me gaan zoeken in Roberts huis, en als ik me in de stad zou verstoppen zouden ze me al snel ruiken. De lucht brandde inmiddels in mijn longen, en de hete middagzon hielp ook niet mee. Ik volgde al rennend de bordjes naar het taxistation, in de hoop veilig op het vliegveld aan te komen.

De hoek om. Links. Rechts. Trapje af. Ik wilde dat ik met Romee mee was gegaan naar de sportschool. Ik rende veel te langzaam. Om af te snijden besloot ik een steegje te nemen. Ik moest een kat ontwijken, afvalbakken, een waslijn… Nog even… Dan was ik er! Ik zag de gele taxi's al staan!

Maar vlak voor dat ik het steegje uit rende, knalde ik met volle snelheid op een stenen muur. Een muur met twee ijzeren armen…


	7. Chapter 7

NEE! Dit kon niet! Ik was al te ver! Ik vocht tevergeefs tegen de graaiende armen. Ik wist dat ze me gelijk zouden vermoorden als ik weer terug was in hun… "hoofdkwartier".

Ik sprong vlak langs mijn "muur", het steegje uit, de hete zon in. De dichtstbijzijnde lege taxi was slechts een paar meter van mij verwijderd, aan de overkant van de straat. Ik zou erin kunnen springen en gillen dat de chauffeur moest rijden. Al struikelend bedacht ik me wat ik zou doen als ik thuis was. Ik zou Peter R. de Vries op ze afsturen, begeleid door het leger met tanks en bommen. Ik zou Romee wreken!

Ik keek achterom. Mijn achtervolger bleek last te hebben van het feit dat hij op het randje van de schaduw stond, want hij moest snel handschoenen aantrekken en een capuchon opdoen. Dat moest mij genoeg tijd geven in de taxi te springen. Nog een paar meter! 3, 2, 1… Ik trok de deur open en sprong erin. Terwijl ik de deur dichtklapte en mijn riem omdeed, gilde ik dat de chauffeur moest rijden.

"Naar het vliegveld van Pisa, op uw allerhardst!"

De auto scheurde door de straten van de stad. Ik probeerde rustig adem te halen, maar op een één of andere manier was het adrenalinegehalte in mijn bloed nog te hoog. Mijn hart bonkte als een gek en ik probeerde te ontspannen.

Wacht eens… We reden de stad niet uit, maar juist meer naar het centrum!

"Pardon, maar gaan we niet de verkeerde kant uit?" Vroeg ik hijgend.

"Nee, we gaan precies naar waar je moet zijn…" Zij een fluwelen stem, en ik keek recht in twee hele kwade, bloedrode ogen.

Ik gilde en probeerde de deur open te maken, om uit de rijdende auto te springen. Liever gewond dan opgesloten. Helaas zaten de deuren op slot, en ik kreeg het knopje met geen mogelijkheid omhoog.

Opeens remde de auto. Ik schoot naar voren. Ik hoorde de autodeur opengaan en ik werd uit de auto, een smal steegje in gesleurd. Een putdeksel werd opzij geschoven, en het volgende moment zoefde ik door de duisternis, geen idee hebbende waar we waren. Volgens mij rende mijn kidnapper op vampiersnelheid door een tunnelstelsel onder de stad.

Het was niet eerlijk! Ik was er echt bijna! Moedeloos en uitgeput verloor ik mijn bewustzijn.

* * *

Toen ik wakker werd, was ik kotsmisselijk. Ik probeerde me uit te rekken, maar mijn handen zaten aan mijn voeten gebonden, en mijn blote armen en benen zaten vol schrammen en blauwe plekken. Mijn hoofd deed vreselijk zeer. Hadden ze me als honkbal gebruikt, als straf voor mijn bijna geslaagde ontsnappingspoging?

Ik was niet meer in mijn koude cel, wat ik niet zo erg zou hebben gevonden vergeleken met dit. Ik lag op mijn zij, in de troonzaal, op de verhoging, achter de tronen, met mijn handen en voeten bij elkaar aan de middelste troon gebonden. Ik kon met geen mogelijkheid loskomen.

"Nogmaals bedankt voor het terugbrengen van het meisje, Demitri." Zei Aro dromerig.

"Het was geen enkele moeite, meester."

Geen moeite? Hij had me op het nippertje te pakken gekregen!

"Ik vrees dat er niets anders op zit," Aro richtte zich tot de vampiers op de tronen naast zich. "Er moet vierentwintig uur per dag op haar gelet worden. Bedenk je eens wat had kunnen gebeuren als Demitri haar niet net op tijd tegen had kunnen houden…" Aro zuchtte. "Zo'n moeilijk gevalletje hebben we in geen eeuwen gehad."

Pff… Ik lig achter je hoor! En ik heb oren, wilde ik zeggen. Maar ik hield mijn mond.

"En nu beter nieuws," Begon Aro opgewekt. "Carlisle en zijn coven komen ons een bezoek brengen. Ze zijn al onderweg!"

"En waarom is dat?" Vroeg de witharige vampier nors.

"Ik heb ze uitgenodigd! De laatste keer was niet echt gezellig, niet? En bovendien kunnen we zien hoe het met Edward, Bella en hun kleine Renesmee gaat…"

Renesmee? Carlisle? Wat een namen…

"Hoe gaat het trouwens met Felice? Ze heeft een behoorlijke klap gehad, vertelde Alec… Hoe gaan we haar trouwens straffen? Door háár is het meisje immers ontsnapt… Misschien kunnen we een bezoekje aan haar familie brengen…?"

Oh nee! Wat erg… Ik voelde me vreselijk schuldig. Straks had ze een leuke man en twee schattige kindjes, die samen in de warme zon in de olijfboomgaard tikkertje speelden, en dan opeens verrast werden door een… vampier… En dat zou mijn schuld zijn…

Na een half uur had ik het eindelijk voor elkaar gekregen dat ik met mijn rug tegen de achterkant van de troon zat, zodat ik door het hoge raam aan aan het einde van een korte zuilengalerij kon kijken. Ik staarde naar de ondergaande zon. Ik zat nu al een dag vast. En met vast, bedoelde ik ook echt vast en niet eens zo comfortabel. De touwen waarmee ik zat vastgebonden sneden in mijn polsen en ik kon niet eens normaal zitten, omdat de touwen te kort waren. Ik ging dus maar weer liggen en staarde wanhopig naar het prachtige houtsnijwerk van de troon waaraan ik vast zat. Zou ik hier ooit nog wegkomen? Ik zou vóór deze vakantie een miljoen hebben gegeven voor een beetje levensechte fantasie en avontuur in mijn leven. Nu kon ik niet anders wensen dan gewoon thuis te zijn. Met Robert veilig, en Romee bij me. Maar ik had dit gewoon niet kunnen voorkomen. Vampiers (ik had een "bloed"hekel aan dat woord…) bestonden blijkbaar en het "was het lot"… Laat maar…

Wanhopig begon ik aan de touwen te knagen, hopend dat ze zouden rafelen, maar na tien seconden besloot ik dat ik alleen maar mijn tanden zou breken.

Ik concludeerde dat het erg intressant was om vampiers in hun natuurlijke habitat te observeren. Niet dus. Het was urenlang doodstil, en als ze wat zeiden, praatten ze op vampiersnelheid zodat ik het niet kon horen. Het was nu al uren donker ze hadden me al sinds mijn ontwaken volkomen genegeerd. Niet dat ik iets tegen wilde zeggen…

Ze zaten nu alledrie onderuitgezakt in hun tronen met elk een boek op hun schoot die de grootte hadden van bijzettafels. Ik lag me op de koude, harde grond stierlijk te vervelen, mijn honger negerend. Ik hoefde niet te verwachten dat ze na mijn actie van vanmiddag aankwamen met een verse pizza en een kannetje water.

Het was nu voor mijn gevoel middernacht. Ik was moe, maar kon niet slapen. Ik had het koud, ik had honger, ik was bang, voelde me bekeken én ik lag niet eens in een comfortabele slaappositie. Telkens als ik probeerde te slapen werd ik gestoord door het feit dat ik mijn hoofd niet op mijn handen kon leggen dus moest ik met mijn hoofd op de stenen vloer liggen.

* * *

Na een hele nacht wakker te zijn geweest, (ik vroeg me echt af hoe die vampiers dat doen…) was ik doodmoe, maar ik kreeg het nog steeds niet voor elkaar om te gaan slapen.

"Meester, de Cullens zijn gearriveerd." Alec kwam binnen.

"Prachtig!" Aro stond op uit zijn troon en zweefde van de verhoging af. "Breng ze maar binnen!"

Er kwamen negen personen binnen. Vier mannen, vier vrouwen, en een klein meisje. Ze leken allen niet echt op hun gemak te zijn, op één na. Een blonde man. Die liep naar voren om Aro te begroeten.

"Welkom vrienden!" Groette Aro zijn gasten met honingzoete stem. "Ah, Carlisle, mijn goede vriend!" Hij gaf de blonde man een stevige knuffel. "Ik zie dat alles goed gaat?"

Ik staarde in mijn onhandige positie naar het vreemde gezelschap. Naar mijn idee waren het vampiers, maar ze verschilden in vele opzichten van de vampiers hier. Het leek op één grote, gezellige familie. Ze droegen alledaagse kleren. Toen ik goed keek, begon ik te twijfelen of ze vampiers waren. Hun ogen waren… Hun irissen leken wel van puur goud te zijn!

Toen een jongeman met bronskleurig haar me aankeek, keek ik snel weg.

"Dus je houdt hier ook huisdieren, Aro." Hoorde ik één van de vampiers droogjes zeggen.

Huisdieren?! Wat een hufter! Toen ik boos terugkeek zag ik dat twaalf paar vampierogen mij aankeken. Ik zou het liefste door de grond zakken. Aro leek mij vergeten te zijn en leek te bedenken hoe hij zich uit deze situatie kon redden. Ik kon me voorstellen hoe ik eruit moest zien. Een zielig hoopje mens op de grond met schrammen, blauwe plekken, kleerscheuren, haar door de war en een blauw oog.

"Ach, dat is niets," Lacht Aro. "Nadat ze hier had ingebroken sloeg ze onze receptioniste neer. Wat heeft zij geluk dat wij zijn…" Hij zocht even naar het goede woord. "Wie wij zijn…" besloot hij zuchtend. "Misschien verander ik haar wel… Maar dat doet er nu even niet toe…"

In mijn hoofd gilde ik het uit. Nooit, NOOIT wilde ik een vampier worden! Nog in geen miljoen jaar! Al zouden ze mijn hele familie uitmoorden! Tranen welden weer op, en ik probeerde uit alle macht los te komen. De hele groep vampiers met gouden ogen keek me met medelijden in hun ogen aan. Ik kreeg even de hoop dat ze me zouden helpen, maar die hoop vervaagde bijna gelijk weer..

* * *

Het leek wel een eeuwigheid dat ik daar lag, verslagen, verdrietig voor me uit te staren, liggend op m'n zij. Af en toe voelde ik dat Aro me aanraakte, om mijn gedachten te lezen, en hij maakte naar mate de tijd verstreek, steeds meer goedkeurende geluiden. Ik wist dat hij aan het winnen was, dat ik aan het opgeven was. Ik kon niet eeuwig vechten tegen mijn angst, frustratie en honger. De derde nacht was aangebroken, en ik voelde me ziek. Ik voelde geen honger meer, ik voelde niets meer. Mijn lichaam zou het snel niet meer aankunnen, de emotie.

* * *

**Het hoofdstuk was voorheen wat langer, maar ik vond dat ik dat deel beter in een ander hoofdstuk kon plaatsen. Het volgende hoofdstuk komt er dus héél snel aan!**

**Ps: Superbedankt voor al die leuke reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Opeens, volstrekt onverwacht, zei de vampier op de derde troon, die in mijn aanwezigheid nog nooit wat had gezegd;

"Aro, ik stel voor dat je een besluit neemt. Ik weet dat je het in dit geval moeilijk vind, maar als je het kind hier zo laat liggen, zonder enige zorg of comfort, sterft ze sowieso. Ik stel voor dat als je wilt wachten, maar haar wel hier wilt houden, dat je haar de kamer in de oostvleugel geeft, haar schone kleding geeft, en zorgt dat ze dagelijks mensenvoedsel krijgt. En daarnaast, morgen komt Heidi terug. Je wil toch niet dat het meisje daar bij is?"

"Hmmm…" Zuchtte Aro dromerig. "Dat is waar. Ze heeft haar lesje nu wel geleerd, denk ik. Hij raakte mijn been even kort aan. "Felix, breng haar naar de oostvleugel en zorg dat er eten is… Én kleding… Misschien wil Jane je daarmee helpen?"

En voordat ik het wist werd ik losgemaakt, opgetild en op vampiersnelheid naar een kamer gedragen. De kamer was rond met twee grote ramen. De marmeren vloer leek, zover ik het kon zien, op die in de troonzaal. Tegen de muur stond een enorm bed met zwarte lakens, een enorme kledingkast, een staande spiegel en een bureautje. Maar het drong niet tot me door dat ze me een overdreven luxe verblijf hadden gegeven. Toen ik op bed werd gelegd viel ik meteen in een diepe slaap.

"_Kijk Lies! Daar geven ze rondleidingen! Vet!" Romee stuiterde bijna om me heen._

_Ik slaakte een diepe zucht. "Ro, ik háát rondleidingen! Laten we een ijsje gaan halen…" Giechelde maar keek toen serieus. "Jij haat echt álles wat met kunst en cultuur te maken heeft!" Ik rolde met mijn ogen. "Vind je het gek…" Romee sleurde me mee naar de ingang van het gebouw. "Oh, het is gratis! Nou, laten we het doen…" Ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Roo, ik ga wel even de stad verkennen, dan zie ik je straks, dan halen we ijs, goed?" Zei ik, maar Romee schudde haar hoofd. "Het duurt vast niet zo lang en dan doe ik je de rest van de vakantie niets meer aan!" Ze sleurde me mee naar binnen. "Deze kant uit! Bij elkaar blijven alstublieft!" Het verbaasde me waarom de rondleidster niet meteen de modewereld in ging. We liepen een lange gang door die verlicht was met toortsen. Aan het einde van de gang stonden twee grote deuren open. De toeristen om ons heen maakten enthousiast foto's. De zaal waarin we uitkwamen was rond en was volgens Romee in een Romeinse stijl gebouwd. Toen de hele groep binnen was, sloegen de deuren achter ons dicht. Ik schrok me dood. "Welkom Gasten!" Zei een haast fluwelen stem. "Welkom in Volterra!" Toen begon het gegil. Romee en ik schrokken en pakten elkaar stevig vast. "Lies, wat doen ze?!" Fluisterde Romee angstig in mijn oor. Maar ik kon niet antwoorden. De vrouwen en mannen die uit het niets leken te zijn gekomen beten de toeristen in benen, polsen, nekken, schouders… Ze leken het leven uit de mensen te zuigen… Romee en ik zakten op ons knieën. We omhelsten elkaar in de hoop bescherming te bieden. Maar het hielp niet. We werden ruw uit elkaar getrokken en alles werd zwart._

Toen ik wakker werd, vond ik mezelf op de grond naast een enorm bed. _Dus zo moest het zijn geweest, als ik met Romee mee was gegaan… Verschrikkelijk, maar dan waren we in elk geval wél samen geëindigd… _

Ik klom weer op bed, maar ging niet slapen. Ik had, op die nare droom na, heerlijk diep geslapen, dus ik voelde me goed uitgerust. Naast de dubbele deur waardoor ik was binnengebracht, was er ook nog een enkele deur. Ik liep er naartoe en ontdekte dat er een badkamertje was. Er stond een klein potje op de wastafel met een briefje waarop in een chique handschrift geschreven was;

_Misschien komt dit van pas. In de kast hangen nieuwe kleren voor je. Geen zorgen; Jane heeft je maten opgenomen. Als je klaar bent verzoek ik je om naar de troonzaal te komen om te eten. _

_Aro._

Ik pakte het potje en bekeek het. "Tegen wonden, builen en blauwe plekken." Dat kwam inderdaad goed van pas. Ik waste me eerst, daarna deed ik wat van de zalf op. Toen ik de enorme kledingkast opendeed bevlogen gemixte gevoelens mij. Ten eerste was ik dolgelukkig: Er hingen 2 rijen met de mooiste jurkjes die ik ooit had gezien en daaronder een hele plank met prachtige schoenen in allerlei soorten en maten. Ten tweede: alles was gitzwart, niet echt mijn kleur. Na een half uur twijfelen en passen had ik eindelijk een keuze gemaakt. Ik trok een schattig jurkje tot net over de knie aan, met daaronder twee simpele, heerlijk lopende ballerina's. Tot slot kamde ik mijn haar mooi glad met de kam uit de badkamer. Ik bekeek mezelf in de spiegel. Hoewel het leek alsof ik naar een begrafenis ging, (waarschijnlijk mijn eigen…) zag ik er goed uit in deze kleding.

Wacht eens… Opeens bekroop de angst me weer. Als ze geld uitgaven aan een hele garderobe dure kleding betekende dat niet dat ze me snel zouden doden. Ze zouden me opgesloten houden, (Wat ik iets minder erg vond met die kledingkast in de buurt...) of ze zouden me gaan veranderen… in een vampier…

**

* * *

**

**Sorry voor het korte chapter+cliffhanger, maar ik wilde deze afmaken voordat ik wegging. (paar uurtjes…) De volgende komt vandaag of morgen.**


	9. Chapter 9

Het was vast te veel gevraagd om me een kaart te geven. Na een half uur zoeken kwam ik erachter dat mijn kamer in de zogenoemde oostvleugel naast de troonzaal zat. Mijn kamer zat aan een gang vast die leidde naar de verhoging achter de tronen. Toen ik dat had uitgevonden, bleef ik achter één van de pilaren staan. Waar hadden ze het over…?

"Je bent niet in de positie iets van mij te eisen, Cullen!"

Ik had Aro nog nooit zo horen spreken. Zijn normaal zo honingzoete, fluwelen stem was haast ruw. Hij vervolgde zijn verhaal.

"Het meisje is van ons, ze is hier vrijwillig gekomen en we kunnen haar niet zomaar laten gaan!"

Waarom klinkt het zo ander als hij het zegt? Ik probeerde iemand te beschermen door mijn vrijheid op te geven, hoor!

"Het meisje is van ons, en we houden haar mens totdat wij beslissen haar te veranderen. Dat kan natuurlijk morgen zijn, of pas over vijf jaar. Alleen is ze er nu nog niet klaar voor…" Aro's stem werd langzaam weer zacht.

"Begrijp je dan niet wat er kan gebeuren als ze zich als jonge vampier tegen ons keert?" Snauwde de vampier met het witte haar, wiens naam ik nog steeds niet wist.

"Caius heeft gelijk…" zuchtte Aro.

Ahá. Hij heet dus Caius.

"Als ze nog niet loyaal aan ons is kan ze ons en de hele wacht bij elkaar makkelijk aan! Begrijp je dat, Edward?"

"Dat begrijp ik heel goed, Aro. En zij begrijpt het nu ook."

Aro draaide zich met een ruk om. Ik wilde wegrennen, maar ik wist dat dat geen zin had. Langzaam kwam ik achter de pilaar vandaan en zette mijn meest onschuldige gezicht op.

"Wat begrijp ik?" Besloot ik te vragen, al wist ik dat donders goed.

Ik liep langzaam naar de tronen toe.

"Dat je niet meer moet weglopen, liefje." Zij Aro poeslief.

Ik stond stil en wilde een kotszakje. Excuseer mij? Noemde hij me nu net zijn… "liefje"?

Aro liep glimlachend naar me toe om me aan te raken en mijn gedachten te lezen, maar ik deinsde achteruit met mijn handen op mijn rug. Toen ik me realiseerde dat hij me toch wel aan zou raken, sprintte ik op mijn allerhardst naar mijn slaapkamer en zette de bureaustoel voor de deur. Ze zouden me gaan veranderen. Dat kon snel zijn, maar ook over een tijdje. Ze zouden me in een vampier veranderen, en dwingen om mensenbloed te drinken!

Ik pakte de stoel die tegen de deur aan stond, en gooide hem met al mijn kracht tegen het hoge raam aan. Ik bedekte mijn hoofd met mijn armen om het te beschermen tegen ze zee van scherven, maar daardoor kregen mijn armen ze volle laag. Ik klom het raam uit, de daken van Volterra op. Het warme bloed stroomde over mijn armen en ik wist dat dit mijn laatste actie zou zijn. Als ze me te pakken kregen, zouden ze zich niet in kunnen houden.

Ik had me net op het eerste dak gehezen, toen ik keek waar ik eraf kon. Dit was onmogelijk. Ze zouden me pakken voordat ik beneden was. Wat zouden ze dit keer verzinnen als straf? Bovendien was ik al verzwakt. Ik klom weer naar binnen, trok een laken van het bed, en verstopte me toen onder het bed. Wanhopig probeerde ik al het glas uit mijn hevig bloedende armen te halen, maar ik kreeg er lang niet alles uit. Ik was net bezig het laken aan repen te scheuren, toen ik de deuren van de kamer open hoorde gaan.

* * *

**Aro's oogpunt.**

Ik stormde de slaapkamer binnen. De overheerlijke geur van bloed prikkelde mijn zintuigen. Het kwam onder het bed vandaan. Het meisje had geprobeerd te ontsnappen, maar had zichzelf erbij verwond. Langzaam liep ik op het bed af. Ik kon de geur niet weerstaan… Ik hield mijn adem in en draaide me snel om. Op vampiersnelheid rende ik terug naar de troonzaal. Edward Cullen was er nog.

"Ik heb mijn vriend Carlisle nodig," zei ik. "Het is een noodgeval."

* * *

**Lisette's oogpunt.**

Met de lakens probeerde ik het bloeden te stoppen, maar het leek alleen maar erger te worden. Ik voelde me met de seconde zwakker, totdat ik voor de zoveelste keer flauwviel.

* * *

Toen ik weer wakker werd voelde mijn hoofd vreselijk zwaar. Ik moest eens ophouden met flauwvallen. Dit was nu al de derde keer in drie dagen geweest.

Ik lag weer in bed. Om mijn beide armen zaten lagen verband. Bij de deur stond Aro te praten met de blonde vampier met de gouden ogen, Carlisle.

"Hartelijk dank, Carlisle. Ik bewonder je zelfbeheersing zó…"

"Geen dank, Aro. Ik help graag. Maar mag ik vragen wat je met het meisje van plan bent?"

"Je zoon Edward was al bij ons langsgekomen met de eis dat ik haar direct zou vrijlaten of veranderen. Maar het is te gevaarlijk om haar te laten gaan, én om haar gelijk te veranderen, zoals ik hem heb gezegd."

"Maar waarom is hou je het meisje gevangen? Waarom heb je haar in de eerste plaats hier vastgehouden vanaf het begin?"

"Als we haar hadden laten gaan was ze vast achter het geheim van onze soort gekomen, en daarnaast, mijn Wacht heeft laatst veel verliezen geleden, dus we kunnen altijd nieuwe leden gebruiken, of ze nou een speciale gave heeft of niet!"

Carlisle knikte, maar ik wist ergens dat hij het niet met Aro eens was.

"Goed, dan ga ik nu weer. Het lijkt me in verband met haar veiligheid het beste als het verband er een week om blijf zitten, dan zullen de wonden wel grotendeels geheeld zijn."

Carlisle pakte zijn tas.

"Ik ga nu, maar ik blijf nog een paar weken in de buurt. Je weet me te vinden als je me nodig hebt?"

"Ja…" Zuchte Aro nogal Aro-achtig. "Nogmaals bedankt, mijn vriend…"

Nadat Carlisle de kamer uit was gelopen, liep Aro naar het bed toe. Ik ging overeind zitten. Hij raakte mijn slaap voorzichtig aan.

"Ik ben zeker niet blij met wat je gedaan hebt; mijn raam ingegooid en jezelf in gevaar gebracht, maar het was een goede keuze om niet over de daken van de stad weg te vluchten, maar terug te komen. Je leert het al… Het lijkt erop dat we niet zo héél lang meer hoeven te wachten voordat je klaar bent om veranderd te worden…"

Ik slikte.

* * *

**Stomme ik! Waarom moet ik nou weer een klein chapter posten? Omdat ik vandaag vroeg weg moet… *Springt een gat in de lucht* M'n broertje heeft een cadeautje voor me: een special met van alles over Twilight (en NM ofcourse) Morgen volgende chapter, ik ga proberen hem extra lang te maken!**

**PS: Wat vinden jullie van het feit dat ik ook een stukje uit Aro's oogpunt heb geschreven? Moet ik dat vaker doen? (Uit andere punten schrijven..)**


	10. Chapter 10

Weet je dat het vervelend is als er zeven vampiers (niet allemaal even geïnteresseerd) zitten toe te kijken hoe je zit te eten? Vooral Aro zat naar me te kijken alsof ik hem vertelde hoe je de wereld veroverde in drie stappen.

Ik zat op het trapje van de verhoging met een zilveren bordje op schoot. Stokbrood. Ik had een hekel aan stokbrood sinds onze zomervakantie van vorig jaar: zes weken alleen maar stokbrood eten. Maar ik had natuurlijk geen keuze. Als je maar één keer in de twee dagen wat te eten krijgt, moet je niet kieskeurig zijn. Ik probeerde zo beschaafd mogelijk te eten, want ik had publiek, weetje.

Wat me tijdens mijn verblijf was opgevallen, was dat alle vampiers om me heen naarmate de dagen voorbij waren gegaan, steeds prikkelbaarder en norser werden. Dat verschil was vooral bij Aro te merken. Ook werd ik door elke vampier in mijn aanwezigheid aangekeken alsof ik een coupe Mont Blanc met een waterval van chocoladesaus was.

Toen ik klaar was met mijn eenvoudige maaltijd, moest ik mijn eetgerei naar het kleine keukentje in Felice's kantoortje brengen. Daar aangekomen probeerde ik haar vuile blikken en gemene opmerkingen te negeren. Ik zag dat ook zij nog onder de blauwe plekken zat, vooral een hele grote op haar slaap. Net toen ik terug naar de troonzaal wilde gaan, werd ik bijna omver gelopen door Demitri. Hij was alle deuren naar de troonzaal aan het openen, en mijn hart leek even stil te staan toen ik erachter kwam waarom. Van buiten kwam een bloedmooie vrouw (die ongetwijfeld een vampier moest zijn) met een hele stoet mensen achter haar aan naar binnen lopen. Toeristen. Mannen, vrouwen, oudere mensen, volwassenen, tieners, kinderen… Allemaal verwachtten ze een exclusieve rondleiding te krijgen op plekken waar je anders nooit kon komen.

* * *

Ik aarzelde geen moment toen ik zag hoe een jongetje van een jaar of vijf door de vele volwassen benen met de stoet werd meegesleurd. Ik schoot naar voren, pakte zijn kleine handje en trok hem naar me toe.

"Waar zijn je papa en mama? Zijn ze bij die mensen?" Ik wees op de groep.

Het jongetje schudde zijn hoofd. "Nana en Dada zijn in de winkel met de piestoren. Ik mocht met de mooie mefouw mee. Haar ogen zijn mooi paas, hè?"

Ik knikte. "Papa en mama waren naar je op zoek, zullen we naar ze toe gaan?"

Dat vond het kleine ventje goed en hij wilde al weglopen, maar ik trok hem achter een plant.

Toen alle toeristen en vampiers weg waren, bracht ik het jongentje naar de deur.

"Je moet teruggaan naar de winkel waar je papa en mama zijn, en dan krijg je een ijsje, goed? Ik kan niet met je mee…"

"Moet jij ook naar je nana en dada?"

Ik zuchtte. "Zoiets…" Toen deed ik de deur open en duwde hem zachtjes naar buiten.

Voor zover ik wist, had niemand iets van mijn actie gemerkt. Ik had het geluk dat de ouders van het ventje niet bij de ongelukkigen hadden gezeten, want die had ik nooit overgehaald.

"Welkom gasten, welkom in Volterra!" Dat was het teken. Nu zouden ze beginnen. Ik had geen tijd te verliezen. Ik gooide mijn hakken uit en sprintte op mijn blote voeten naar de troonzaal. Het gegil begon toen ik de deur open deed. Zwarte figuren flitsten door de zaal, terwijl ze de doodsbange mensen aanvielen. Mijn oog viel op een meisje van ongeveer mijn leeftijd, die ineengedoken in het midden van de zaal zat. Ik kon haar met geen mogelijkheid bereiken zonder min eigen leven op het spel te zetten. Als vampiers eenmaal begonnen zijn met drinken, is er geen stoppen meer aan. Opeens stond er een jonge vrouw voor me. Ze duwde een baby in mijn armen.

"Cornelia Johnson, London." Zei ze snel voordat een zwarte flits haar op de grond gooide.

* * *

Ik rende de zaal uit en liet de gillende mensen achter me. Ik zou dit onschuldige kindje redden, dat beloofde ik de baby en zijn dode moeder.

Gelukkig voor mij had Felice nu pauze, die was vast even de stad in gevlucht voor deze afgrijselijke gebeurtenis.

Ik ging op de bureaustoel achter de balie in de hal zitten en legde het kindje op mijn schoot. Koortsachtig klikte ik op Felice's computer Internet aan. Na een paar keer klikken was ik al op een site waarop je elk adres en telefoonnummer in Engeland kon opzoeken.

Johnson, Londen. Typte ik in. Er verschenen talloze Johnsons op het scherm, maar ik pikte de enige C. Johnson eruit.

Toen pakte ik de telefoon en toetste het nummer in. Ik drukte het toestel tegen mijn oor. Hij ging over.

"Neem op, neem ALSTJEBLIEFT op!" Smeekte ik.

"Met miss Johnson." Klonk het aan de andere kant van de lijn.

"Bent u Cornelia Johnson?"

"Dat ben ik. Wie met wie spreek ik?"

"Mijn naam is volstrekt onbelangrijk. Is er recent iemand van uw familie of vrienden naar Italië gegaan?"

De stem aan de andere kant van de lijn klonk verward.

"Nou, mijn dochter Sarah en haar man en zoontje…"

"Ik bel over hun zoontje. Mevrouw, er is een ongeval gebeurd, ik heb geen tijd om het uit te leggen en u zult me toch niet geloven, maar als u het leven van uw kleinzoontje wilt redden smeek ik u per direct naar Italië te komen!"

"Wat is er met Sarah?!" Klonk het paniekerig.

"Mevrouw, luister naar mij. U MOET DIRECT NAAR ITALIË KOMEN OM HET LEVEN VAN UW KLEINZOON TE REDDEN! Boek voor vanavond nog een vlucht naar Pisa en ga vandaar gelijk naar Volterra. V-O-L-T-E-R-R-A!"

"Is dit een grap? Waar is Sarah?!"

"Uw dochter is vermoord mevrouw, maar ze heeft me net op tijd de baby kunnen toevertrouwen. Ik wil gewoon dat hij veilig is! Geloof me! U weet niet waar u mee te maken heeft! Als u in Volterra bent, draag dan een rode jas met een witte hoed en een zwarte tas, zodat ik u kan herkennen. Ik draag een oranje sjaal! Haast u nu!"

Toen hing ik op. Op dat moment kwam Felice binnen. Ze leek te hebben gehoopt dat ik lunch was geworden.

"Felice, je moet me helpen!" Riep ik smekend.

"Waarom zou ik? Jij hebt mij en mijn familie in gevaar gebracht!"

Ik liet haar de baby zien. Ik zag dat ze schrok.

"Deze baby heb ik gered. Zijn oma komt hem zo gauw mogelijk halen. Het enige wat je hoeft te doen is morgen met een oranje sjaal op het plein te staan. Ik schrijf een brief voor haar waarin ik alles uitleg."

"Maar dan breek je de regels! We moeten het bestaan van vampiers geheim houden!"

"Ik zal het in grote lijnen vertellen, zodat ik niets over hun soort vertel."

"Maar wat als de meester erachter komt?!"

"Aro? Hij zal weten dat je onschuldig bent, dat ik het gedaan heb. Wil je dit alsjeblieft doen?

Ze knikte terwijl tranen over haar wangen stroomden. Ik gaf haar de baby.

"Ik zal het beschermen alsof het één van mijn eigen kinderen is…" Fluisterde ze.

"Dankje, Felice…"

Toen trok ik mijn hakken weer aan en liep langzaam richting de troonzaal, waar het gegil inmiddels gestopt was. Ik vroeg me angstig af wat me nu weer te wachten stond…

* * *

**Zo, pfoe. Weer een hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat jullie ervan genoten hebben… Vandaag wil ik er als het lukt nog een doen. Alvast de beste wensen voor 2010!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

"Lisette!" Zei Aro verrast, toen ik de met lijken bezaaide zaal binnen kwam. "Had ik jou niet gevraagd meteen naar je kamer te gaan?" Tot mijn walging zaten alle vampiers in de zaal onder het bloed.

De geur van al dat bloed maakte me kotsmisselijk. Ik bleef stokstijf in de deuropening staan. Geschokt staarde ik naar wat over was van de springlevende mensen die ik nog geen tien minuten geleden had zien langskomen.

Ik rende naar voren en sprong over de verscheidende lijken heen, rende de verhoging op en begon Aro met mijn vuisten te bewerken.

"JULLIE MONSTERS! JULLIE HEBBEN AL DIE ONSCHULDIGE MENSEN GEDOOD!"

Aro trok zijn mond open om wat te zeggen, maar ik onderbrak hem voordat hij de kans kreeg.

"IK. HAAT. JU. LIE. VER. SCHRIK. KE. LIJK. EN. IK. ZAL. JU. LIE. VER. MOOR. DEN!"

Ik sloeg hem bij iedere lettergreep met mijn vuisten, maar ik kreeg zelf meer pijn dan hij. Sterker nog, hij leek er niets van te voelen. Toen pakte Aro mijn polsen. Zijn ogen werden groot. NEE! Hij las natuurlijk mijn gedachten en herinneringen… Hij knikte.

"Felix, ik wil dat je morgen buiten op het plein gaat staan met een oranje sjaal om, en wacht totdat er een dame met een witte hoed, een rode jas en een zwarte tas op je af komt lopen."

Felix knikte kort. "Ja, meester."

"En jij…" Zuchtte Aro terwijl hij me kwaad aankeek. "Ik vrees dat ik je zal moeten straffen voor wat je gedaan hebt." Hij sloeg me in het gezicht.

"Demitri, zet haar vast aan mijn troon. We moeten een manier vinden om voor eens en voor altijd een einde te maken aan haar verzet."

Demitri knikte en liep weg.

Aro wendde zich weer tot mij. "Je bent erg stout geweest. Ik zal je weer flink in de gaten moeten houden." Ik voelde me net een klein kind dat koekjes had lopen jatten.

"Ruim de boel hier op!" Beval Caius de wachters bij de deuren. Ik hoopte erachter te komen waar ze de lichamen heen brachten, maar Aro sleepte mij mee naar achter en bracht me naar mijn kamer. Het raam was weer gerepareerd. Hij leek uit het niets een touw te halen en bond mijn handen vast aan mijn bed.

"Luister, ik doe dit echt niet graag, maar je laat me geen keuze. Als je mij nou eens braaf zou gehoorzamen zou je ons beiden een hoop moeite besparen."

"Nooit zou ik jou gehoorzamen!" Snauwde ik.

"Dan zullen we je ertoe moeten dwingen."

Hij liep naar de deur.

"Demitri komt je zo ophalen." Zei hij voordat hij verdween.

* * *

Ik staarde voor me uit. Wat zou er nu met de baby gebeuren? En met Cornelia Johnson? Wat zouden ze met haar gaan doen? Waarschijnlijk zou Aro haar beschouwen als een gevaar en zou hij haar gelijk doden. Ze zou namelijk op onderzoek uit kunnen gaan en achter het geheim komen… Een bekend schuldgevoel kroop weer omhoog.

* * *

Toen Demitri me terugbracht naar de troonzaal, was deze weer brandschoon. Niets wees erop dat hier een bloedbad had plaatsgevonden.

Demitri bond dit keer mijn armen op mijn rug aan de linkerpoot aan de voorkant van Aro's troon. Ik kon tenminste rechtop zitten.

"Ik haat je." Zei ik tegen Aro.

"Dat weet ik en ik heb het liefste dat je me met 'U' aanspreekt."

"Als je me in een vampier veranderd vermoord ik je."

"Ook daarvan ben ik op de hoogte."

Geloof me. Het is vreselijk irritant als iemand alles van je weet.

"Ik weet iets dat jij niet weet."

Het was even stil. Toen zei Aro;

"Wat dan?"

"Huh? Ik dacht dat je dat wel wist…" Gniffelde ik.

Tot mijn verbazing was ik niet de enige die gniffelde. De vampier op de troon naast Aro die altijd zo verveeld keek, lachte zachtjes mee. Blijkbaar zag Aro dit als een wonder en keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Marcus!" Snauwde Caius, en Marcus was weer stil.

"Heb je geen interessant boek voor me?" Vroeg ik Aro zuchtend.

Aro besloot me blijkbaar zelf even te bedienen want hij flitste weg, en kwam even later weer terug met een grote stapel boeken.

"Vampiers, vampiers, vampiers, kunst, vampiers, vampiers en kunst." Dreunde ik op terwijl ik de boeken één voor één van de stapel afschopte toen Aro die voor me had gezet.

"Ik heb een hekel aan kunst en een hekel aan vampiers." Zei ik droog.

Blijkbaar schoot die opmerking in het verkeerde keelgat want Aro gaf me een klap tegen mijn achterhoofd. Ik schoot naar voren.

"Auw?"

Het was weer een tijdje stil.

"Hebben alle vampiers een gave?" Vroeg ik.

"Niet alle nee, dat maakt de meesten van ons juist zo bijzonder."

"Neem je alleen maar vampiers met een gave op in je Wacht?"

"Neen, sommige vampiers zonder gave zijn veelbelovend."

"Maar wat nou als je mij veranderd en er achter komt dat ik helemaal geen gave heb en niet veelbelovend ben?"

"Dat lijkt me zeer sterk, omdat ik hier en daar al aanwijzingen heb doorgekregen dat je zeer veelbelovend bent, maar je hoeft niet bang te zijn dat ik je dan op straat zet, hoor."

"Oh." Ik dacht even na. "Kunnen vampiers ook op andere dingen leven dan mensenbloed?"

"Neen."

"Als vampiers nooit mensenbloed drinken, gaan ze dan dood?"

"Neen, ze verzwakken en krijgen uiteindelijk zo'n dorst dat ze eraan moeten toegeven."

"Kunnen vampiers dan niet op dierenbloed leven?"

"Waar wil je met die vraag naartoe?"

"Ik probeer gewoon een etisch probleem op te lossen."

"Aha… Laat me je helpen…"

Ik voelde iets in mijn hals en verstarde.

* * *

**Ik ben trouwens gister voor de 2****de**** keer naar New moon geweest. :D**

**Weetje, misschien doe ik vandaag nog wel een chapter…**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ik hoef geen hulp." Zei ik snel.

Aro ging weer rechtop zitten.

* * *

"_Lisette…" _

"_Romee?" _

"_Ik vind dat je je moet laten bijten. Het is de enige manier!"_

"_Jij kan makkelijk praten. Jij bent dood!"_

_Ze keek me gekwetst aan. _

"_Oh… Romee, zo bedoelde ik het niet!"_

"_Het geeft niet… Ik weet dat het zo is… Maar serieus…"_

"_Roo, ze veranderen me alleen als ik loyaal aan ze ben! Straks moet ik dat bewijzen door een onschuldig kind met mijn blote handen te vermoorden! En daarnaast, als Aro mijn gedachten leest weet hij dat ik maar doe alsof!"_

"_Romee, Lisette heeft gelijk." _

_Robert legde zijn hand op mijn schouder. _

"_Ook is het zo, dat als ze veranderd wordt, ze er werkelijk alles aan zullen doen om haar in bedwang te houden. Ze zal een collectoritem van Aro worden met haar gave." _

"_Mijn gave? Zal ik een gave hebben? Wat voor gave dan?" _

"_Dat merk je wel als het zo ver mocht komen… Nu moet je al het mogelijke doen om jezelf te blijven, maar hou je koest! Het lijkt wel of je Aro begint te vertrouwen…"_

_Ik was even stil. _

"_Doe dat in geen geval. Onder de deken van beleefdheid schuilt een duistere, dodelijke, egoïstische, op macht beluste vampier, die alleen wil wat het beste voor zichzelf is." _

_Ik barstte in huilen uit. _

"_Ik weet het helemaal niet meer! Het is gewoon zo moeilijk! Ik ben helemaal vastgezet! Ik schiet niets op met ontsnappen, ik kan geen onschuldige mensen meer redden, ze houden me vierentwintig uur per dag onder scherp toezicht… Ik ga er gewoon aan kapot! Als dat gebeurd val ik wél voor Aro's trucs! IK KAN ER GEWOON NIET MEER TEGEN!" _

_Robert en Romee keken me met medelijden aan. Ik veegde mijn tranen weg. _

"_Ze zetten me gewoon steeds in een krapper hokje. Kleiner en kleiner. Daar kan ik lang tegen, maar op een gegeven moment implodeer ik gewoon. Dan pas ik niet meer in dat krimpende hokje. De wanden ervan drukken nu al tegen me aan, en ik kan niets bedenken om ze weer een stukje naar buiten te duwen. Ik denk toch dat vampier worden mijn enige uitweg is…"_

"_Nee! Lisette! Doe het niet weer! Laat je niet overnemen! Dit is precies wat Aro nodig heeft! Nog een nadeel is je bloeddorst als vampier, die kan Aro gebruiken om je te manipuleren... Wacht, er komt iemand aan!" _

_Robert en Romee verdwenen in het niets._

* * *

Ik werd wakker.

"Wie is daar?" Vroeg ik met een trillende stem

"Je verlosser."

"W-wat?"

"Ik kom je helpen." Zei de stem uit de duisternis.

"Waarmee…"

"Zoals ik zei, ik kom je verlossen. Je bevrijden uit je menselijk lijden."

"Er is niets mis met mens zijn…"

"Wel als je in handen van de Volturi bent…"

"Wat ga je doen?!"

"Je veranderen."

"Maar…"

"Ik weet wat je denkt. Maar geloof me, er zijn andere manieren. Daar weet ik alles van…"

Op dat moment schoten twee gouden ogen op me af en de pijn begon.

* * *

**Sorry, een echt klein chapter dit keer, maar ik hoop later vandaag tijd te hebben om eens uitgebreid eentje te schrijven. **

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13 : Pijn

Pijn. Alsof al je aderen in brand staan. Pijn die op geen enkele mogelijke manier na te bootsen is. Zo'n klein woordje voor iets wat niet in woorden uit te drukken is. Je kan je niet voorstellen wat deze pijn is totdat je het zelf voelt. Alsof de hel binnenin je zit. Je zou hele volkeren uitmoorden, alles opofferen wat je had om deze pijn te laten stoppen. Het enige wat je kan doen is gillen. Alsof je dat gevoel omzet in geluid. Onbeschrijfelijk, oneindig. Pijn.

En als de fysieke pijn eenmaal weg is, komt de mentale pijn. De pijn bij het idee wat je geworden bent. Een monster. Een monster zonder andere bestaansreden dan zichzelf te voeden. Te voeden, met mensenbloed. De prijs voor onsterfelijkheid is te groot. Al krijg je er snelheid, schoonheid en kracht bij, de dingen in je leven die kostbaar waren verliezen hun waarde. Tijd heeft geen waarde meer. Je bestaat alleen om dat te doden wat het leven samen leefbaar maakt. De mens. Waarom, waarom zou iemand vrijwillig hiervoor kiezen? De uiterst pijnlijke transformatie in een massamoordenaar zonder doel in het leven. Zonder waarde. Pijnlijk alleen.


	14. Chapter 14

Ieder zuchtje wind, elk mierenvoetstapje. Ik zou als het ware in een drukke concertzaal nog een speld kunnen horen vallen…

Maar blij met mijn geweldige gehoor? Zeker niet. Ik ging overeind zitten en verbaasde me erover hoe soepel dat ging. Toen ik om me heen keek, zag ik dat ik precies was waar ik… Hoe lang was het geleden? Hoe lang duurde mijn… _transformatie in een vampier…_

Het was overweldigend. Ik kon details zien die ik anders nooit had kunnen zien, ik zag dingen die me anders nooit waren opgevallen. Ik rook ook allerlei geuren. Onbekende geuren, die ik nog geen plaats kon geven.

Zo voorzichtig mogelijk liep ik in mijn nachtjapon naar de grote spiegel. Het meisje dat ik daar zag, dat kon ik niet zijn. Het was een totaal ander iemand, met slechts vegen van mij over zich heen. Mijn halflange donkerblonde haar, mijn 1 meter 66… Maar haar gelaatstrekken waren zo verfijnd, ze was zo bleek, met paarse wallen onder haar ogen… En haar irissen, die voorheen grijsblauw waren geweest, waren nu rood. Bloedrood.

Opeens vlogen er scherven om me heen. Ik had de spiegel stukgeslagen, maar de scherven kwamen mijn harde huid niet door.

Voorzichtig, om mijn peperdure Italiaanse couture niet te verscheuren met mijn nieuwe brute kracht, kleedde ik me aan. Ik wilde hier gelijk weg. Aro mocht me niet zo zien. Bij die gedachte schoot me iets te binnen.

Ik probeerde van alles uit. Ik probeerde het raam te versplinteren door eraan te denken, mijn haarborstel te martelen door ernaar te kijken, en de gedachten van het bureau te lezen door het aan te raken.

Toen me eindelijk realiseerde dat mijn experimenten geen zin hadden, bedacht ik me nog wat. Ik pakte een stuk van de spiegel van de grond en bekeek mijn tanden. Die waren weliswaar een stuk witter, maar ik was blij geen lange hoektanden te zien.

Ik liep de kamer uit, maar kwam er toen achter dat ze het andere eind van de gang hadden afgesloten, zodat ik gedwongen werd door de troonzaal te gaan.

Zou het niet leuk zijn een spectaculaire entree te maken? Op vampiersnelheid over de tronen heen springen, een driedubbele salto en dan weer goed terecht te komen? Als ik snel weg wilde, kon ik die salto's er beter uit laten. En wat zou het een drama zijn, als dat mis ging.

Toch maar proberen. Ik maakte me klaar, nam een aanloopje, en rende toen op mijn aller hardst op de tronen af, sprong net op tijd, vloog pijlsnel door de lucht in een geweldige, uit ninjafilms nageaapte kungfu pose, zodat ik de grote deur open kon rammen.

Helaas werd ik uit mijn heldhaftige moment gesleurd toen er vijf vampiers van de Wacht met z'n allen tegelijk op me sprongen en me op de grond drukten. Niet eerlijk.

"Heb je het al naar je zin met je nieuwe… leven?" Vroeg Aro achter me.

"Je had je al voorbereid, zie ik…" Zei ik droog, denkend aan de hoop vampiers waaronder ik lag.

"Ja," Zuchte hij. "Ik heb de gave van Alice Cullen niet nodig om te weten dat je zoiets zou proberen."

"Wie heeft het gedaan?"

"Dat weten wij niet. Opeens begon je te gillen en we wisten dat het begonnen was. De dader heeft geen sporen achter gelaten, maar misschien kan jij ons vertellen wie het was…?"

"Nee." Zei ik kort.

"Dan zul je het me laten zien."

Hij stond op uit zijn troon, liep naar het hoopje vampiers, raakte kort mijn voorhoofd aan en keek bedenkelijk.

"Verlosser? Gouden ogen? Dat is niet iemand van ons. Het was een… 'vegetariër'…"

Hij richtte zich op Alec, die ook bovenop me lag.

"Stuur de Cullens een uitnodiging voor een feest, hier, in Volterra. Als het goed is zijn ze nog in Italië… Dan zullen we het eens zien…"

_Fijn_, dacht ik. _Weer een onschuldige in gevaar gebracht. _

"En Lisette, jij geluksvogel, vandaag komt Heidi terug."

"Laat ik nou toevallig geen mensenbloed drinken." Snauwde ik.

Aro slaakte weer één van zijn kenmerkende, dramatische zuchten.

"Geen enkele jonge vampier weerstaat de eerste dorst voor bloed."

"Moet jij eens opletten."

Aro snoof alleen.

"Jane, lieveling, wil jij op Lisette letten? Gebruik je geweldige gave maar als ze zich misdraagt."

"Met alle plezier, meester." Ze keek naar me met een klein lachje waar ik gelijk al een hekel aan had.

De vampiers die me op de grond drukten lieten me los en ik ging chagrijnig op een stenen bankje zitten dat tegen de muur aan stond.

Ik staarde voor me uit.

* * *

Wat was de volgende stap? Nu ik een monster was, een verdoemde, zou ik alleen maar in de buurt van mensen hoeven te komen om mezelf te verliezen en ze te doden. Welke doelen zou ik voor mezelf kunnen stellen? De Volturi uitroeien? Mezelf doden? Een manier zoeken om op een goede… Nee, geen goede. Een manier zoeken om op een niet zo slechte manier te leven? Ik kon praktisch nergens naartoe. Ik zat voor eeuwig vast in het lichaam van een 15-jarige. Ik kon niet het vliegtuig nemen, ik kon niet autorijden, ik kon alleen rennen, maar dat zou te lang duren, dan zouden ze met een heel leger achter me aan komen. Misschien zou ik wat aan mijn gave hebben? Het leek me heel typisch als ik de gave had om bloemetjes te laten groeien. Wauw. Dát zou nog eens handig zijn.

* * *

Alec kwam weer binnen.

"Meester, ik heb de Cullens uw uitnodiging gestuurd, ze zijn hier binnen het uur."

"Prachtig. Dan zullen we eens zien wie..."

Aro was van plan om de familie Cullen uit te nodigen om ze uit te horen, en als het nodig was hun herinneringen te lezen. Dat kon ik al raden. Ik wist niet of ik ze nou moest beschermen of, als mijn 'veranderaar' een Cullen was, hem of haar doden.

Toen Felice binnenkwam, werd ik gek. Mijn keel begon vreselijk te branden en haar bloed rook zo lekker… Ik stond op en gelijk werd ik weer door een paar vampiers op de grond gedrukt. Kwaad probeerde ik ze weg te duwen. Hoe durfden ze?! Zenuwachtig keek Felice mijn kant uit. Ze had een pakketje in haar hand en gaf het aan Aro. Ze boog diep en liep toen weer weg. Ik ontspande me en werd weer losgelaten.

"Lisette, ik heb een cadeautje voor je!"

Normaal zou ik dol zijn op cadeautjes. In deze situatie, niet dus.

Aro wenkte me en ik liep langzaam op hem af. Hij gaf me een zwart doosje.

Even bleef ik aarzelend naar het verdachte pakketje kijken. Wat zou erin zitten? Mijn eerste flesje mensenbloed?

"Vooruit! Maak open…"

Ik haalde de deksel van het doosje. Er lag een ketting in, met een soort wapen in de vorm van een 'V'. Ik herkende dat teken uit duizenden. Het was op veel van de wandkleden hier geborduurd en elk lid van de Volturi had er één om zijn nek hangen, de kleur hing af van hun rang. Deze was van zilver.

"_Lisette," _Zei Roberts stem in mijn hoofd. _"Je weet wat dit betekent. Hij ziet mogelijkheden in je, hij wil je bij zijn persoonlijke Wacht."_

"_Wat moet ik doen?" _Dacht ik terug.

"_Je hebt geen keuze, vrees ik. Maar bescherm de Cullens. Dat doen ze ook voor jou. Wie je heeft veranderd heeft je bevrijd uit je lijden, het is nu tijd om wat terug te doen voor zijn of haar familie. Je moet wel. Ze hebben al te vaak problemen gehad!" _

Ik boog mijn hoofd en deed de ketting met het wapen om mijn nek. Aro glimlachte, maar ik voelde me er niet lekker bij. Ik was nu lid van de groep die in mijn ogen de slechteriken waren.

* * *

"Welkom, ik zal het kort houden." Zei Aro toen de deuren gesloten waren. Niet alle leden van Carlisle's coven waren er.

"Waar zijn Edward, Bella en hun dochter?"

"Jagen." Zei Carlisle gespannen. "Waarom heb je ons hier laten komen?"

"Zoals jullie ongetwijfeld gemerkt hebben, is er iets veranderd…" Zijn ogen schoten kort naar mij.

"Ik zou dolgraag willen weten wie van jullie dit op zijn geweten heeft?"

"Sinds wanneer is een mens veranderen een misdaad?"

"Sinds het meisje van ons is en iemand met jullie… _leefstijl_ hier naar binnen is geslopen om het meisje onsterfelijk te maken zonder mijn toestemming. Je zou het kunnen zien als het beschadigen van mijn bezit en ons opschepen met een gevaarlijke, rebelse jonge vampier."

Dat is nog eens een compliment.

"Voor zover ik weet heeft niemand van mijn familie dit op zijn geweten. Trouwens, ik dacht dat je toch al van plan was het meisje te veranderen?"

"Nou, ze was er zeker nog niet klaar voor… Maar ik wil graag zeker weten dat ik jullie hier voor niets heb laten komen, dus…"

Aro stak zijn hand uit. Een knappe, blonde vrouw liep vrijwel meteen naar voren en pakte hem vast.

"Ik heb het zeker niet gedaan, Aro." Zei ze.

De enorme kleerkast van een vent die haar hand vast had gehouden, volgde haar voorbeeld. Ik vond het onzin. Ik stond op.

"Aro. Wat wil je hier mee bereiken? Dit is volkomen zinloos!"

"Ik heb liever dat je me aanspreekt met 'Meester' en 'U'."

Ik sloeg geen acht op zijn verbetering.

"Ik vroeg wat."

"Je zit net een paar uur bij mijn Wacht, en je keert je nu al tegen je meester?"

Ik keek hem kwaad aan.

"Je hebt nu toch wat je wil? Ik ben… veranderd, zit bij je Wacht… Er is geen enkele reden voor deze actie van je. Of ben je gewoon kwaad dat iemand anders het heeft gedurfd aan me te zitten? Het heeft gedurfd binnen te dringen in dit… in dit HOL, zonder dat jij of je groupies er erg in hadden? Dat is gewoon pure frustratie! Je hebt het recht niet om-…"

"DAT RECHT HEEFT HIJ WEL!" Schreeuwde Caius. "ALS LID VAN DE WACHT MOET JIJ MAAR EENS RESPECT LEREN TE TONEN EN HET EENS TE ZIJN MET JE MEESTERS!"

"Dit verbaasd me niets," Zei Carlisle. "Ze is nog jong, dit is nog allemaal nieuw voor haar. Laat haar er toch eerst aan wennen…"

"Ook jij hebt het recht niet om te zeggen wat wij moeten doen of laten." Zei Marcus.

Ik zette een stap naar voren. De jonge vampiervrouw met het zwarte haar, die me aan een elfje deed denken, leek ergens van te schrikken en keek mij verrast aan. Aro, die dat had gemerkt, liep op haar af en hield zijn hand op.

"Alice, zou jij zo vriendelijk willen zijn om mij je onschuld te bewijzen?" Vroeg Aro beleefd.

Alice Cullen, wat had ik gehoord over Alice Cullen…? Ze keek me smekend aan, alsof ik kon verhelpen dat hij haar aanraakte.

Opeens ging de deur open. De Cullen met het bronskleurige haar kwam binnenlopen.

"Dat kan je ook." Zei hij tegen mij, alsof hij mijn gedachten had gelezen.

"Wat." Ik keek hem geschokt aan.

"Inderdaad Edward," Zei Aro. "Wát kan ze ook?"

**Zo, dat was er weer één, hopelijk maakt hij die van gisteren goed. **

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Zelfs als een vampier kon ik er nog niet tegen onder hoge druk te staan. Iedereen moet wat van je, op precies hetzelfde moment, en zullen niet stoppen voordat ze het hebben. Klinkt dat bekend? Ik wilde dat ik onzichtbaar kon worden zodat ik gewoon droog weg kon lopen, deze gekken achter me latend. Maar dat klonk veel makkelijker dan dat het was. Het bleek om een één of andere reden nodig dat uitgerekend ík de gedachten van Alice Cullen moest beschermen. Maar wat zou ik daar mee winnen? Een dikke knuffel?

Ik schudde langzaam mijn hoofd.

Misschien was het voor mijn eigen bestwil dat ik haar zou helpen, al wist ik niet hoe. Misschien wist zij iets… Wat voor mij noodzakelijk was om te weten, maar wat ze hier niet door de troonzaal kon gillen. Maar om daarachter te komen, zonder dat het eerst door Aro's hoofd zou schieten, moest ik haar helpen. _Waarom ik? Waarom help je haar zelf niet, Edward? Of misschien je broer, die een beetje met zijn blondje staat te pronken? Die kan de hele Wacht gemakkelijk aan, lijkt me. _

Wat was ik toch weer een egoïst. Maar ik voelde me gewoon machteloos! Ik kon maar niet bedenken wat ik in hemelsnaam moest doen. Iedereen had het altijd over speciale gaven, bijvoorbeeld die van Aro; iemands gedachten en herinneringen lezen, maar ik kon er niet op vertrouwen dat ik er ook een zou hebben. En als ik er één had, hoe kwam ik er dan achter welke? Of hoe ik hem moest gebruiken? Als ik het goed begreep, was een eventuele gave gebaseerd op een karaktereigenschap uit je mensenleven, die op een één of andere manier vreselijk versterkt wordt. Maar ik kon NIETS bedenken…

Opeens kreeg ik een soort gedachtenstroom binnen. Een soort intuïtie. _Alice wist wat er zou gaan gebeuren, en of ik een gave had die bruikbaar zou zijn voor Aro. Maar zou dat zo zijn, en zou ik hem gebruiken, dan zou Aro erachter komen en me nooit meer laten gaan. Maar waarom zou ik Alice Cullen dan moeten beschermen? Zij had een gave waar Aro dolgraag controle over wilde. Ze zou een schat zijn voor zijn groep. _

Mijn tijd was bijna op. Nu moest ik beslissen wat ik zou gaan doen. In een opwelling koos ik voor de makkelijkste weg. Ik keek Edward recht in de ogen.

"WEG!" Riep ik, en vloog op vampiersnelheid op Aro af, die ik met al mijn kracht naar achteren duwde. Vloog door de lucht, over de tronen, waar hij vervolgens tegen een pilaar smakte. De pilaar verbrokkelde en Aro werd bedolven onder het puin.

Iedereen was even geschrokken, maar toen vlogen de wachters van de Volturi me aan. Ik deed mijn best ze af te slaan, weg te smijten en door de lucht richting hun meester te gooien, maar dat was nog niet zo gemakkelijk. Tegen de tijd dat ik er één weg had gegooid, kwam de ander alweer, en als ik die had 'uitgeschakeld', kwam de ene weer terug.

Maar tot mijn verbazing genoot ik ervan. Het uitoefenen van die onmenselijke kracht en snelheid. Gewoon slaan, oppakken en weer wegsmijten. En daarnaast was ik ook nog in het voordeel, omdat ik nog liters en liters mensenbloed in mijn lichaam had, die me nog eens flink wat extra kracht gaven, in tegenstelling tot mijn aanvallers, die waren verzwakt door hun dorst.

Ik verwachtte een verschrikkelijke pijn, die door me zou moeten snijden als… Ik kon niets verzinnen. Die pijn was echter niets vergeleken bij wat ik afgelopen dagen had moeten doormaken. Maarja, waar was Jane? Toen ik rondkeek, zag ik dat ze achter de tronen zat, geknield bij Aro, om haar meester onder het puin van de verbrokkelde pilaar te halen.

Vanuit mijn ooghoek zag ik zeven flitsen, die de wachters bij de deur onschadelijk maakten en de benen namen. Toen ik ze niet meer zag, sprong ik omhoog, pakte één van de fakkels die aan de muur hingen, en ging aan één van de raamkozijntjes hangen. De fakkel hield ik beschermend voor me, om de vampiers af te weren, die werkelijk doodsbang voor het vuur leken.

Toen ik naar beneden keek, zag ik dat Aro achter de tronen vandaan kwam, zijn nette pak gescheurd en onder het steengruis, en zijn altijd nette, achterover gekamde haar door de war. Ik hoefde niet beneden te zijn of zijn gedachten te lezen om te weten dat hij laaiend was. En niet zo'n beetje laaiend, maar vreselijk, afschuwelijk, onbegrensd woedend. Trillend van woede liep hij naar het midden van de zaal. Zo had ik hem nog nooit gezien. Hij was totaal zijn zelfcontrole kwijt. Het was best eng, maar ik wist dat ik, in mijn eentje, die bejaarde vampier aan zou kunnen.

"Ik heb hier geen woorden voor…" Zei hij met een lage, ruwe, trillende stem. "In mijn meer dan 3000 jaar heb ik nog nooit…" Hij zuchtte, maar het klonk niet zo dramatisch als normaal. Het was een ruwe, lage, mislukte zucht, die meer als een soort gegrom klonk.

"Er is blijkbaar iets dat de Cullens niet met ons willen delen, Aro." Zei Caius sluw.

"Daar lijkt het inderdaad op, ja…" Aro wendde zich weer tot mij. "Maar wat moeten wij met jou? Ben je dan van plan om nooit je lot te accepteren? Het is echt beter voor ons allen, ook voor jou, als je eens gehoorzaam zou zijn…" Hij dacht even na. "Hmm… Misschien moet je er even tussenuit, om je nieuwe leven in te ademen, om te leren jagen…?"

"Ik ben niet van plan om onschuldigen te doden om mijn eigen behoeften, _meester._"

Aro keek bedenkelijk, alsof hij aan het uitpuzzelen was of hij nou boos of tevreden moest zijn.

"Maar wat wíl je toch? Je kan helaas niet meer terug naar je menselijke bestaan, dat is niet onze schuld… Maar waarom zou je je daar dan niet bij neerleggen? Wij zullen je hier behandelen zoals je ons behandeld. Doe je dat als vijand, dan behandelen we jou als vijand. Doe je dat echter met respect, dan zullen we jou ook zo behandelen. Aan jou de keuze."

"Ik wil anderen dit lot besparen. Ik kan overleven door dierenbloed te drinken."

"Dat heeft geen zin, je hebt net zelf de Cullens ontmoet. Vochten ze aan je zijde? Nee, kind; daar zijn ze te zwak voor. Ze zullen het niet lang meer overleven met hun leefwijze. Het is onnatuurlijk en ongezond. Je zult er uiteindelijk zo van verzwakken dat je sterft, of móet toegeven aan je dorst naar mensenbloed, wat zó veel beter is dan dat van dieren…"

"Daar geloof ik niets van!"

"Nee, dat deed mijn vriend Carlisle ook niet. Mijn broers en ik hebben nog geprobeerd hem te redden, maar ik vrees dat het te laat is. We moeten hem stoppen voordat hij nog meer waardevolle soortgenoten aansteekt met zijn… _levenswijze._"

"Waarom laat je hen niet lekker in hun eigen sop gaarkoken?"

Ik sprong van de muur af. Ik voelde me net spiderman. Ik hing de fakkel weer op.

"Ik ga…" Begon ik, maar ik bedacht me. "Laat maar zitten."

Ik wilde even alleen zijn. Het is vermoeiend om de hele tijd in het gezelschap te zijnn van personen die je ongelooflijk haat. Maar ik moest nu nadenken. Wat wat de volgende stap?

**Zoo, het spijt me dat het zo'n korte is, maar jullie moeten toch wat leesvoer hebben? Ik heb gewoon niet zoveel tijd met mijn gymnasium en geen sneeuwvrij. Ik update weer snel!**

**Xx **


	16. Chapter 16

Na een nacht voor me uit hebben zitten staren, werd ik naar de troonzaal gehaald. _Er moest iets worden afgehandeld, _waar ik bij moest zijn. Snel haalde ik een borstel door mijn haar, fatsoeneerde mezelf verder een beetje en snelde me naar de grote ronde zaal.

Daar aangekomen merkte ik al gauw dat er iets vreemds was. Iets waar ik dus niet blij mee zou zijn. Aro was namelijk in een opgewekte stemming, dat was al één punt. Maar ik kwam er snel achter waarom, want niet veel later werden er door een paar leden van de Wacht, die ik nog nooit gezien had, drie vampiermeisjes naar binnen gebracht. Wat ik persoonlijk vreemd vond, was dat ze zich niet verzetten. Ze liepen heel gewillig mee, alsof ze niet wisten wat voor vreselijks ze te wachten stond; waarschijnlijk Aro's aanraking. Ze leken echter volledig in trance te zijn. Toen ze allemaal in het midden van de zaal stonden, merkte ik dat Alec, die achter het vreemde gezelschap stond, iets te geconcentreerd naar ze keek. Misschien was dat ook de reden waarom ze zo rustig waren?

Ik boog me een stukje naar voren, en mijn keiharde gezicht werd verward en twijfelachtig toen mijn ogen over de vreemde meisjes gleden. Ze waren ongeveer even oud als ik.

Het meisje het verst van mij vandaan had lang, kastanjebruin golvend haar met een soort rode glans eroverheen. Ze droeg een bordeauxrood fladderjurkje met een zwart vestje erboven. Ze had geprobeerd haar rode ogen ver verbergen met gekleurde lenzen, wat een apart effect had.

Het middelste meisje had lang blond haar, een lang bruin vest en een spijkerbroek, en ze had net als het andere meisje lenzen. In tegenstelling tot de andere meisjes keek ze uitdagend, alhoewel ik niet precies wist waarnaar.

Het meisje het dichtst bij mij zag er erg verfomfaaid uit; haar korte zwarte haar zat door de war, de mouw van haar T-shirtje was gescheurd, en ze bleek één van haar lenzen te zijn verloren, omdat ze één rode iris en een lila-achtig gekleurde iris had.

"Bedankt voor het opsporen en hierheen brengen heren, Alec in het bijzonder, natuurlijk." Aro stond op en vouwde zijn handen samen.

Alec knikte kort en liep naar mij en Jane.

"_Meester_…" Ik gaf bijna over bij het zeggen van dat woord.

Aro keek me vragend aan, maar kon van mijn vragende gezicht al aflezen wat ik wilde gaan vragen.

"Kijk, wij handhaven de wetten van onze soort… Als één van onze wetten wordt overtreden, moeten de misdadigers gestraft worden."

"Gestraft…?" Vroeg ik heel zacht en twijfelachtig.

Aro zuchtte en knikte. Bedenkelijk keek hij naar de meisjes.

"Wat voor straf staat er op de misdaad die zij hebben begaan…?" Ik piepte bijna. Ik voelde het al aankomen.

Aro liep naar het middelste meisje toe. Op dat moment leken ze alledrie tegelijk te ontwaken uit hun trance. Ze leken even geschrokken, maar zagen toen dat er iets goed mis was en probeerden los te komen uit de armen die hen vasthielden.

"En u bent…?" Vroeg het meisje dat het dichtst bij mij was brutaal.

"Daar gaat het vandaag niet om. Het gaat om wat jullie hebben gedaan en wat de consequenties daarvan zijn."

De meisjes stonden abrupt stil.

"Wat wil je daaraan doen?" Vroeg het zwartharige meisje. Het meisje naast haar keek haar aan met een blik van; _maak het nou niet erger dan dat het is!_

"Het was een ongelukje! Dat gebeurt iedereen toch wel eens?!" Het meisje met het kastanjebruine haar keek wanhopig.

Vanaf één van de tronen op de verhoging rechts van mij klonk een geërgerde zucht. Het was Caius.

Aro liep langzaam naar voren en raakte het voorhoofd van het middelste blonde meisje even kort aan, en wendde zich toen tot Felix en Demitri.

"Het is van groot belang dat jullie de ooggetuigen snel elimineren. Dit kan anders wel eens een gevaar voor onze soort vormen," Hij keek vanuit zijn ooghoek naar het meisje met het kastanjebruine haar. "_Jullie ongelukje…"_

Het middelste meisje hapte naar adem.

"Jullie worden schuldig bevonden aan het overtreden van de regel _geheimhouding. _Jullie zijn door mensen gezien terwijl jullie midden op een marktplein, temidden van een hele groep mensen, in de volle zon aan het "_stoeien" _waren…" Aro keek streng.

"Oké! Ik geef toe dat het mijn schuld was!" Riep het zwartharige meisje uit. "Ik liet me wat gaan, en de anderen moesten ingrijpen! Oké?!"

"Nee, _niets oké_… Jullie zijn gezien en dat is _niet oké… _Denk je eens in dat als iedereen van onze soort, vampiers, dit grapje zou uithalen, dan zouden er niet veel meer van ons overblijven! De moderne technologie van de mensen tegenwoordig maakt het mogelijk ieder van ons in één klap van de wereld te vegen! Dat zullen ze ook doen als ze achter ons bestaan komen! Ons bestaan moet een mythe blijven! Een verhaaltje voor het slapengaan!"

Aro haalde even diep adem.

"Wij verschaffen jullie geen tweede kans, omdat het risico dat het weer gebeurt veel te groot is! Stel je eens voor dat je je weer niet in kan houden, en dat je weer gezien wordt terwijl je je voedt, nog wel op een druk marktplein… Jij en je vriendinnen-,"

"ZIJ WAREN HET NIET! IK WAS HET! LAAT ZE ER BUITEN! JULLIE MOETEN MIJ HEBBEN! ÍK KON ME TOCH NIET INHOUDEN? ZIJ KUNNEN HET PRIMA!"

"Jullie zijn alle drie een grote bedreiging voor onze beschaving. Jullie worden elk veroordeeld tot de doodstraf, punt."

En wéér overschreed Aro de lijn. Hij ging té ver.

* * *

**Mijn oprechte excuses voor het een week lang niet updaten, maar dankzij mijn lieve vriendin Hanna zit ik weer bomvol inspiratie. En wat me trouwens ook leuk lijkt, is een contest. Ik weet niet wat ik als prijs weg te geven heb, misschien is een eervolle vermelding goed? Maarja, meer hierover hoor je wel het volgende chapter, ik weet al waarover het moet gaan, dus je kan er alvast over nadenken: **

**Romee's einde. (De laatste minuten van haar leven. Lekker bloederig dus :D)**

**Adios!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hoewel ik zin had om mijn actie van een paar dagen geleden te herhalen, bleef ik aan de grond genageld staan. Ik deed niets, ik zei niets. Ik keek als een standbeeld neer op het tafereel. Ik wist namelijk niet wat ik moest doen. Als ik Aro mocht geloven, waren deze meisjes misdadigers. Bloedzuigers, net zo erg als waar ik tot nu toe zoal mee te maken had gehad. Mijn vampierhaat zei me dus dat ik gewoon sadistisch moest toekijken hoe ze gedood werden, (of wat vampiers dan ook doen) en het gebruiken als een bevrediging van mijn wraak- en haatgevoelens ten opzichte van vampiers. Maar het kleine menselijke deeltje in me, vertelde mij dat ik ze moest helpen, omdat dat mijn plicht was. Ze leken zo jong en onschuldig, (net als Jane…) en ik voelde me inderdaad verplicht ze te helpen. Maar misschien had het vampierbestaan hun zielen zó doen rotten, dat als ze buiten waren geen zier meer geven om mensenlevens, of mij, hun redder.

Misschien was dit wel mijn laatste kans, om onschuldigen te redden. Misschien was de pasgeboren vampier in mij wel al aan mijn ziel aan het knagen, waardoor hij spoedig zou verdwijnen en ik het in vrijwel alle opzichten met Aro eens zou zijn. Een gevoel van angst bekroop me. Ik had de laatste twee weken zó in een soort omheining geleefd, waar nauwelijks emoties door konden komen. Puur om mezelf ervan te weerhouden emotioneel in te storten, wat ieder meisje van mijn leeftijd op dit punt al zou hebben gedaan. Vreemd, ik had namelijk nooit van anderen afgeweken. Ik had me altijd midden in de massa verstopt, ver weg van de groep die 'anders', speciaal, een uitzondering was. Ik was altijd hetzelfde. Ik was gewoon, al heb ik daar altijd voor moeten vechten. Misschien was het om dit soort situaties te voorkomen?

Maar nu week ik dus toch af. Uit alle meisjes die de Volturi van hun bloeddorst hadden kunnen redden, hadden ze mij uitgekozen. Want als ik echt normaal was geweest, was ik net zoals alle anderen, die me voor waren gegaan, als mens deze ruimte binnen, keihard gedood. Op brute wijze. Net als alle anderen. Alle? Ik vroeg me af hoeveel mensen deze kamer levend hadden verlaten. Dat aantal zou vast en zeker op één hand te tellen zijn. En dan min degenen die daarna als vampier of zelfs dood waren geëindigd… Dan keek ik slechts naar een vuist, met maar één vinger, die ik dan snel omlaag zou doen, want dat was slechts schrale hoop.

"Waarom laat u ze niet lid worden van de Wacht, _meester_?" Vroeg ik met een diepe, zachte stem.

"Omdat ik geen misdadigers kan gebruiken. En mijn Wacht moet zich kunnen beheersen, _liefje_." Antwoordde Aro poeslief.

Ik wilde gillen dat hij me niet zo moest noemen, maar dat zou niets veranderen. Aro doet wat hij wil.

"U weet niet of ik me kan beheersen."

"Inderdaad, maar jij bent speciaal-."

_Dacht ik het niet?_

"Jullie hebben me gewoon van straat geplukt."

"Luister, vroeger hadden we een lid van de Wacht, Eleazar. Hij had de geweldige gave om te kunnen zien welke bijzondere gave iemand had, of zou krijgen. Toen hij ons verliet, moesten we het zelf doen. Ik hoop dat je begrijpt dat we niet "zomaar" iemand van straat plukken… Je zou je juist vereerd moeten voelen dat je gezegend bent met eeuwig leven, schoonheid, snelheid en kracht… Misschien, wie weet… Een bijzondere gave…"

Mijn adem stokte. Ik dacht terug wat mijn denkbeeldige Robert en Romee hadden gezegd. Dat ging ook over een gave…

Aro vervolgde zijn verhaal na de korte stilte.

"Wij hebben heus geen gave nodig om te kunnen voorspellen wie veelbelovend is en wie niet. Eleazar was al weg toen we Alec en Jane met hun overweldigende gaven vonden. Maar je went wel aan je bestaan hoor, het is voor iedereen in het begin erg moeilijk en verwarrend. Dan heb je nog een geluk dat wij hier zo goed voor je zorgen. Je hebt hier een huis en een… familie…"

_Zo zou ik het niet willen noemen…_

"Stel je eens voor, dat je helemaal in je eentje ontwaakt uit je transformatie, zonder te weten wat er gebeurd is…" Aro's ogen dwaalden af naar het middelste meisje, dat gekwetst en verdrietig keek, alsof ze die situatie herkende.

Ik snoof.

"Ik weet niet wat erger is. Misschien was ik wel liever alleen geweest dan…" Ik besloot mijn zin maar niet af te maken, omdat Aro's gezicht vertrok van mijn belediging.

"Ik wil jullie uiterst interessante discussie niet verstoren, Aro, maar we hebben hier wel drie veroordeelden staan die… _opgeruimd_ moeten worden…" Caius' stem klonk scherp.

"Je hebt gelijk, broer." Zuchtte Aro. "Felix, Demitri, Alec…"

De genoemde drie wilden aanstalten gaan maken om "hun werk te doen", maar mijn onderbewustzijn stak daar een stokje voor.

"NEE!" Mijn stem klonk hoog, schril, maar ook smekend. _Had ik dat willen zeggen?_

Iedereen keek mijn kant uit. Weer stond ik, machteloos als altijd, in de spotlight.

"WIL JE ONS NOU ÉÉN KEERTJE NIET TEGENWERKEN?!" Ik schrok me dood van Caius' plotselinge uitbarsting. Ook Aro keek me woedend aan.

"Aro, ik EIS dat je haar hierbuiten laat. We willen niet zo'n zelfde incident als vorige keer…"

"Maar-,"

"STIL JIJ! Aro… Ik heb het geduld van een heilige, maar dat is nu toch echt aan z'n eind! Dat meisje is echt een last op onze schouders! Zo kunnen we ons werk toch niet doen?! Óf je leert haar zo snel mogelijk een lesje discipline, wat ook echt moet werken, óf ze zal het zelfde lot ondergaan als hen!"

Hij wees met een skeletachtige vinger naar de drie doodsbange meisjes.

"Ik heb je nog nooit zo besluiteloos meegemaakt, Aro! Dat valt me van je tegen. Je weet wat je in zo'n geval moet doen, maar je doet het niet! Begrijp het dan! Ze is gevaarlijk!"

"Caius… Laten we haar gave afwachten…" Stelde Aro rustig voor.

"Wie zegt dat ze die ook daadwerkelijk heeft?! Je doet alsof ze een huisdiertje is; je bent dol op haar, maar tegelijkertijd maakt ze al je meubels stuk, bijt ze iedereen stuk en jij wacht gewoon af totdat ze daarmee uit zichzelf stopt! Ik kan je zeggen; dat doet ze niet! Ze is zo opstandig als wat; een bedreiging voor ons! Voor alles!"

"Heb jij dan een idee?" Het verbaasde me dat Aro zo rustig was. "Heb jij enig idee hoe we het vuur in deze jonge vampier kunnen blussen? Ik wist wel dat we problemen zouden krijgen als ze te vroeg veranderd werd. Ze begrijpt niets van ons, onze regels, onze normen en waarden…"

Hij wendde zich tot mij.

"Lisette, wat heb je toch? Ik weet dat je stiekem droomde van de mogelijkheden als vampier, maar bang was voor het drinken van bloed. Is dat misschien het probleem? Of wil je niet dat we je hier veilig in ons kasteel houden? Wil je meer vrijheid? Demitri kan je leren hoe je mensen en vampiers op moet sporen, dan kan je over de hele wereld reizen terwijl je je opdrachten uitvoert. Als je je gewoon rustig gedraagd kan je leven in rijkdom, zonder dat je je handen zelf hoeft vies te maken aan het jagen op mensen… Is dat misschien allemaal wat je wilt?"

_Eigenlijk wel, ja. Ik was liever mens gebleven, met mijn gewone leven doorgegaan, maar aangezien ik geen keuze heb… wat Aro zegt klinkt ideaal. Maar ik weet dat hij me aan het hypnotiseren is. Dat doen ze allemaal._

"Dat is wat ik wil, ja. Maar ik bekommer me om het lot van anderen…" Mijn oog viel weer op de meisjes.

"Dus ik vrees dat ik nog één laatste opstandige daad moet verrichten… Want zó gemakkelijk geef ik me niet over."

Ik sprong zo snel als ik kon naar voren, voor nóg een reddingsactie.

* * *

**Spannend? :P**

**Voor mijn wedstrijd win je dus een bedankje, een eervolle vermelding en een link naar je verhaal. De einddatum is 5 April (ultimate randomness), is dat genoeg tijd? Het thema is dus: "Romee's einde". Ik let op creativiteit, en minimaal 600 woorden. Doe gewoon lekker mee, review als je hem op hebt staan en succes! **

**PS; het telt pas als een wedstrijd als er minstens 2 binnen zijn!**

**PPS: je hoeft niet mee te doen, dan let je gewoon niet op het bovenstaande stukje en ga je een review van minstens 10 woorden schrijven over hoe leuk je mijn verhaal vind en hoe graag je wilt weten hoe het verder gaat.**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

_STOP, STOP, STOP! Niet doen! _Mysterizeuze stemmen gilden door mijn hoofd terwijl op me op Alec stortte. _Ze zijn met teveel! Aro is heus niet getikt! Hij heeft alle tweeëndertig leden van de Wacht paraat!_

Alsof mij dat wat kon schelen. Ik hield van deze roes. De adrenaline (waarvan ik niet wist dat vampiers dat ook maakten) gaf me extra moed en kracht. Ik pakte Alec's hoofd vast, vastbesloten om zijn nek te breken. Hij keek me kwaad en geschrokken aan met zijn zwarte ogen, en probeerde mij van zich af te schudden, maar dat zette me slechts aan tot het zetten van meer kracht. Toen ik op het punt stond zijn knappe vampierhoofd van zijn lichaam te verwijderen, werd ik bruut naar achteren gesleurd. Ik hoorde hoe Jane krijsend bij haar broer neerknielde, en ik hoopte dat ze het te druk zou hebben om haar gave op mij te gebruiken. Aro echter, hoorde ik midden in de chaos die was uitgebroken omdat de jonge vampiermeisjes ook waren gaan vechten, Jane het bevel geven mij de volle laag te geven, maar daar sloeg ik geen acht op.

Toen ik door Felix' brute kracht tegen de grond werd geduwd, wist ik nog maar net aan zijn beroemde dreun te ontkomen door hem met mijn hak in zijn stenen maag te schoppen, en hoe gek het ook mag klinken, het werkte. Felix vloog omhoog en ik rolde snel om om een aanval van zijn maatje Dimitri te ontwijken. Snel stond ik weer op, en keek in twee dappere, violetkleurige ogen.

De tijd dat we elkaar ongestoord konden aanstaren leek veel te lang te duren. Ik staarde naar het meisje met het glanzende, blonde haar, dat me dankbaar aankeek. Toen draaide ze zich snel om, en sprong op Aro af. Even leek het alsof ze hem vanuit de lucht wilde bespringen en een dikke knuffel wilde geven, maar in plaats daarvan duwde ze hem zó hard op de grond, dat hij haast van de verhoging leek te stuiteren. Hij kwam lelijk op zijn gezicht terecht, aan de voet van de verhoging. Deze actie werd beloond met een aanval van de inactieve maar kwade Caius himself, maar ik had geen tijd meer om te zien hoe dat afliep, want ik zakte genadeloos hard door mijn knieën.

Ik wist niet hoe lang het duurde, maar ik werd even herinnerd aan de pijn van mijn transformatie in wat ik nu was. Boven mijn spartelende lichaam verscheen een kwaad gezichtje, met twee zwarte ogen en volle lippen. De donkerblonde haren die eens in een knotje hadden gezeten, hingen nu in plukken langs de bleke wangen. Ik probeerde de brandende, onbeschrijfelijke pijn te negeren, vrezend dat deze marteling iedereen wel eens tijd zou kunnen geven orde in deze chaos te scheppen, en dan had ik… _een probleempje. _

Vrijwel direct nadat die gedachte mijn hoofd was binnengedrongen, tussen de pijn door, verschenen uit het niets een van kastanjebruin haar en een rood fladderjurkje, die het boze gezichtje boven mij wegsmeten. Gelukkig voor mij, verdween de pijn.

Met het nog smeulende vuur in mij krabbelde ik overeind en was weer terug in de chaos. _Hoe konden wij dit met zijn vieren veroorzaken? _Op dat moment begon mijn mentale alarm te piepen en sloeg ik mijn arm naar achteren, zodat ik een zoveelste poging tot een aanval van de Wachters kon stoppen. Toen ik achter mij het geluid van verbrijzelend steen hoorde, toverde ik een tevreden glimlachje op mijn gezicht, en begon er weer vrolijk op los te slaan.

Ik concludeerde dat het er vreselijk grappig uit moest zien, want de enige die niet aan het gevecht deelnam, Marcus, die zoals altijd achterover geleund in zijn troon zat, zat met een sadistisch glimlachje toe te kijken hoe Caius keer op keer door het blonde meisje op de grond werd gesmeten.

Er leek geen einde aan te komen. Zelfs het feit dat we allen op vampiersnelheid elkaar aanvielen veranderde nog niets aan het feit dat deze strijd al een uur duurde. Op een gegeven moment had ik Felice geroken, die naar mijn idee was komen luisteren of alles in orde was, geconcludeerd had dat dat niet het geval was, en weer was weggelopen.

Ik was het vechten wel redelijk beu. Ik sloeg Dimitri nog een keer van me af, wie al voor de zoveelste keer bovenop me zat. Ik rende naar het blonde meisje, die nog steeds Caius gebruikte als persoonlijke stuiterbal, fluisterde in haar oor dat ze mee moest komen, pakte haar hand vast en trok haar mee.

Ook het rode jurkje was niet moeilijk te vinden in deze zwart-witte wirwar. Samen renden we naar de open deuren. Terwijl we de donkere gang door renden, werd het doodstil achter ons. We hoorden slechts één ding:

"DENK MAAR NIET DAT JE HIERMEE WEG KOMT, LISETTE! IK KRIJG JE WEL TERUG! PRECIES ZOALS IK DAT WIL! OMDAT IK ALTIJD KRIJG WAT IK WIL! JE BENT VAN MIJ!"

_Wow, _dacht ik. _Hoezo cliché? _Maar toen maakte mijn met sarcasme doordrenkte triomf plaats voor gruwelijk besef.

Er was toch nog een derde meisje? Waar was het meisje met het sluike zwarte haar…?

"_Elena…" _Fluisterde het blonde meisje terwijl we de koele Italiaanse nacht in renden.

* * *

**Wow, kort chapter, maar ik heb morgen en woensdag vrij (voor als jullie het nu lezen..) en ik ben vandaag jarig, dus verdienen jullie allemaal wel een traktatie. Er komen dus binnen 2 dagen 1 of 2 (of zelfs 3!!) updates! Bedankt voor jullie lieve reviews, ik meen het echt als ik zeg dat ik altijd heel blij met die berichtjes ben ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

"We moeten terug!" Het blonde meisje bleef staan en trok aan mijn arm, maar ik probeerde te blijven rennen.

"Daar is het te laat voor! Als we nu teruggaan, gaan we er allemaal aan!" Zei ik, met een schuldig gevoel in mijn onderbuik.

"Maar ze zullen haar doden!" Jammerde ze.

"Riza, kom mee…" Het meisje met de kastanjebruine haren nam het blonde meisje op haar rug. "We kunnen niets meer voor haar doen… Wij moeten nu hier wegkomen, anders zijn wij de volgende…"

"Maar we zijn al zo lang samen!" Jammerde Riza.

Op dat moment doken er tien zwarte schaduwen achter ons op, en wij zetten het op een lopen.

* * *

Vijf dagen lang achtervolgden ze ons. Ik dacht dat ze het nooit zouden opgeven. Door meren, rivieren, grotten, door bossen en over bergen. We waren ze telkens nét te slim af, toen ze dreigden ons te pakken te krijgen. Ze volgden ons door heel Europa, tot de zesde dag, toen was er niets meer. Uiteindelijk kwamen we terecht in de Belgische Ardennen, waar we uitgeput midden in het bos neervielen.

* * *

"Dorst…" Hijgde ik.

"Ze bleven ons expres zo lang achtervolgen…" Het meisje met het kastanjebruine haar ging languit op de grond liggen. "Best een mooie tactiek; ze wisten dat we onszelf moeten voeden…"

Ik sprong op. Het kon me niets meer schelen wat ik dronk. Als ik er maar kracht van kreeg. Wilde ik vrij blijven, dan moest ik mensenbloed drinken.

"Ik wil…" Begon ik, maar ik kreeg de woorden niet over mijn lippen. Ik rook bloed. Ik hoorde een hartslag… en voor ik het wist had ik mijn tanden geboord in de nek van een vos, die nieuwsgierig uit zijn hol was gekropen. Het beest jankte even, maar was toen stil. Het bloed voelde als een waterval die de brand in mijn keel bluste, maar wat smeulende resten achterliet, alsof het nog niet helemaal gedoofd was, en elk moment weer opnieuw kon oplaaien.

Ik gooide het dode beest weg, veegde de haren en het bloed rond mijn mond weg en ging bij de twee meisjes zitten.

"Wie ben jij eigenlijk…?" Vroeg Riza achterdochtig.

"Eigenlijk… Weet ik dat zelf op het moment ook niet zo goed…" Mompelde ik.

Ze keken me vragend aan.

"Nou, kijk… Ik weet niet of ik nog ben wie ik was. De laatste dagen van mijn mensenleven zijn niet bepaald de gelukkigste geweest, en ik heb een paar keer op het randje van de dood gebalanceerd. Ik ben veel buiten westen geweest, en dan nog mijn transformatie…"

Riza keek nog steeds niet-begrijpend.

"Vanaf het moment dat ik als mens voor het eerst in aanraking met…" ik slikte eventjes. "_vampiers_ kwam, tot nu, ben ik me eigenlijk niet bewust geweest van alles en iedereen in mijn omgeving. Ik weet niet hoelang het geduurd heeft of wat er allemaal gebeurd is… Zó snel ging het… Misschien ben ik nu wel heel iemand anders, dat weet ik niet…"

Ik streek mijn haar glad.

"Ik zal het voor jullie samenvatten…"

Ze knikten.

"Als ver voordat de vakantie begon, sprak ik met mijn beste vriendin en een vriend van mijn ouders af dat we naar zijn woonplaats zouden komen om vakantie te vieren. Daar aangekomen wilde mijn vriendin een onschuldige rondleiding, die haar fataal zou zijn. De Volturi jagen namelijk niet zelf, ze voeden zich met toeristen…" Vertelde ik snel tussen mijn verhaal door.

"Toen ik naar haar ging zoeken, kwam ik hen dus tegen, en ik weet niet waarom, maar ze besloten me maar gevangen te houden. Toen ontvoerden ze die vriend waarbij we op vakantie waren, en zouden hem laten leven als ik trouw zou zweren aan hun wetten en me volledig over zou geven aan hen, oftewel, dat ik hun bezit zou zijn. Achteraf vraag ik me wel af wat dat voor zin heeft gehad. Ze konden toch wel doen wat ze wilden…"

Ik ging comfortabeler zitten.

"Maar goed, dat deed ik dus, in de hoop zijn leven te redden, maar net toen ik weer werd opgesloten hoorde ik dat ze hem vermoordden…"

Voor het eerst sinds het was gebeurd raakte het me diep. Als mens had was ik nu in huilen uitgebarsten. Ik haalde diep adem, en vervolgde mijn verhaal.

"Ze namen me zeer strategisch alles af wat ik had: mijn vrienden, mijn vrijheid, en de kans ooit nog een normaal leven te lijden. Een zekere nacht was er een binnendringer in hun… hoofdkwartier. Diezelfde nacht ben ik veranderd, in wat ik nu ben. Maar niet door één van hen. Het was iemand met gouden ogen…"

"Iemand die je kent?"

Mijn gezicht vertrok van de twijfel.

"Dat weet ik niet zeker… Ik vermoed één van de Cullens maar…" Ik schudde het idee snel weg.

"Ik werd dus een vampier, werd gedwongen om bij de Wacht van de Volturi te komen, en… toen waren jullie er."

Ze knikten langzaam.

"Wie waren dat eigenlijk…?"

"Nou, dat weet ik ook niet zo goed, maar het lijkt erop dat hun leider, Aro, een moordlustige, zieke, machtsbeluste engerd is die zich verschuilt onder een te klein dekentje van beleefdheid en aardigheid. Hij deelt zijn macht samen met die twee anderen, maar die doen bijna nooit wat. Maar Aro…" Ik zuchtte.

"Het lijkt er sterk op dat hij iets van me wil, maar dat kan ik hem niet geven! Ik heb hem niets te geven! Het kan ook niet aan een één of andere gave liggen, maar die kan nooit krachtig zijn! Hij gaat zelfs voor Alice en Edward Cullen nog niet zó ver als hij voor mij gaat! Het is doodeng! HIJ is doodeng!"

Riza legde haar hand op mijn schouder, en keek me recht aan.

"Rustig, wij zullen je beschermen, omdat je ons gered hebt. Je hoeft ze nooit meer te zien."

Langzaam bewoog ze haar hand naar het Wapen dat op mijn nek hing, maar ik sloeg hem weg. Ze keek me vragend aan.

"Het was een cadeau…" Fluisterde ik bijna.

"Het was van hen! Het bewijst dat je één van hen bent… Kom, we gooien het weg…"

Maar ik wendde me af. Ik wist niet waarom, maar ik wilde het houden.

"Wie zijn jullie eigenlijk?" Vroeg ik.

"Mijn naam is Kira, en dit is Riza." Zei het meisje met het kastanjebruine haar. "Wij leven al twintig jaar met elkaar… en met Elena…" Ze keek verdrietig.

"Het spijt me zo…" Fluisterde ik.

"Het is jou schuld niet. Je hebt je best gedaan…"

"Dan had ik beter mijn best moeten doen… Dit had niet mogen gebeuren."

Ik sprong op.

"Ik weet wie ons kan helpen!"

Kira zuchtte.

"Wie?"

"Carlisle Cullen is bevriend met Aro, maar staat niet achter hem en zijn… opvattingen."

"Maar wat kan hij doen om ons te helpen? Voor Elena is het toch al te laat…"

"We zullen in elk geval bij hen veilig zijn…"


	20. Chapter 20

"Uitgesloten. Jullie moeten direct weg!"

"Maar-"

"Luister, wij hebben al genoeg problemen gehad met hen! We kunnen geen twee voortvluchtigen met een gijzelaar onderdak bieden!"

"Ik ben geen-"

"Misschien niet, maar zo zullen zij het ongetwijfeld zien!"

"Alstjeblieft! We-"

"Het antwoord is en blijft nee! Ook omdat jullie zeer waarschijnlijk niet leven zoals ons…"

"Ik kan me aanpassen! Leer mij alstjeblieft hoe ik het kan beheersen!" Smeekte ik.

"Het is een té groot risico! Ik-"

"Edward, ze mogen van mij blijven, maar tijdelijk. Ik wil net als jij niet in de problemen komen, maar verplaats je eens in haar situatie." Carlisle gebaarde naar mij.

"Carlisle! Ik sta meestal volledig achter je, maar dit is veel te gevaarlijk! Denk je eens in; dit zou wel eens de eerste plek zijn waar ze ons zouden komen zoeken! Straks denken ze nog dat we haar hier gegijzeld houden…"

Geïrriteerd zuchtte ik. "Wat heb jij met gijzelen?" Hij keek me kwaad aan.

"Dan bekijk ik het zo; ze leert zich hier beheersen, en tegen de tijd dat ze haar weer te pakken hebben zeggen ze dat we haar "verpest" met onze levensstijl hebben en…"

"Dat ziet Alice aankomen zodat ze veilig weg kunnen komen en wij hun sporen kunnen uitwissen, zodat het lijkt alsof ze hier nooit zijn geweest."

Edward snoof, en op dat moment kwam Alice Cullen de kamer binnenhuppelen. Ze trok haar mond open om wat te zeggen, maar viel gelijk stil toen haar oog op mij viel. Tenminste, op wat ik aanhad: we hadden onderweg voor mij kleding gestolen, maar niet bij een dure couturewinkel. Ik droeg een veel te grote spijkerbroek, welke doorweekt was en vol gaten zat, en een groot T-shirt wat ooit wit was, dat zeker maatje XXL was.

"Ik neem haar wel onder mijn hoede, Carlisle!" Zei ze met een hoog stemmetje vol overdreven veel medelijden.

* * *

"Dus… U bent een tijd lang bij hen geweest." Zei ik zachtjes.

Carlisle knikte.

"Hoe goed kent u Aro dan…?"

"Goed genoeg om in te kunnen schatten wat hij normaal in deze situatie zou doen."

"Met normaal bedoelt u… Niet zoals het nu is…?"

"Ik snap het zelf ook niet zo goed. Er is een reden waarom hij je graag wil, maar zelfs bij onze Alice, wie hij ontzettend graag bij de Wacht wil, doet hij nog niet zo bezitterig."

"Ik was gewoon een normaal mens, maar toch koos hij ervoor me te laten leven. Ik heb bij mezelf geen bijzondere gave kunnen ontdekken, dus daar kan het ook niet aan liggen. Ik ben niet anders-… Wat weet hij van mij?"

"Alles."

"Wat?! Dus hij-, ik…"

Carlisle staarde naar buiten.

"Weet je wat ik denk? Hij heeft tussen jouw herinneringen vast iets gevonden dat hem zó fascineert, dat je een soort troffee voor hem bent-"

"Waar heeft hij mij dan mee gewonnen?" Onderbrak ik hem.

"Nou, zoiets bedoel ik niet… Ik heb zelf Aro's machtsbeluste psychologie nooit begrepen. Zijn hoofd zit zó complex in elkaar, dat ik zelfs met zijn gave er nog niet uit zo komen hoe hij in elkaar zit. Wat ik wél weet is dat hij er niet tegen kan als iets wat van hem is hem wordt afgenomen, en dat als hij een plan heeft, je dat onmogelijk uit zijn hoofd krijgt. Op een één of andere manier ben jij zijn bezit, en ik denk dat hij je eeuwig leven en onderdak geeft in ruil voor dat jij van hem bent."

"Waarom slaat dat helemaal nergens op?" Ik kreeg de bibbers bij het idee dat het doel wat in mijn leven was gesteld "bezit van Aro" was.

"Zo is het ook ongeveer met Jane en Alec gegaan, alleen was dat gebaseerd op hun gaven… Én hij moordde een heel dorp uit om hen te redden van de brandstapel."

Mijn ogen werden groot.

"Tja, het is vreselijk. Ik heb het er eens met Edward over gehad, en hij zag deze eigenschap van Aro als een soort ziekte."

"En wat denkt u ervan?"

"Ik ben het gewend sinds ik bij hen heb gewoond…"

"Goed… Nu nog iets… Waar slaan die wetten op?"

"Ah, dat is een goeie. Kijk, Aro ziet zichzelf en zijn groep als een hoge elite van de vampiers. Zó hoog, dat ze door vele vampiers worden gezien als een soort… Koninklijke familie. Hij zegt dat zonder hen, wij allemaal al uitgeroeid zouden zijn, door de mensen, omdat ze van ons bestaan af zouden weten. Hij denkt dat door de misdadigers te vervolgen, het geheim veilig blijft. Ik denk dat ik het er wel half mee eens ben, maar ik weet ook niet hoe het zonder hen zou zijn. Ze zijn er voor mij altijd al geweest."

Ik slikte moeizaam en dacht weer terug aan Volterra. Aan de Volturi, aan Aro. Aan de andere kant ontroerde het idee me wel dat hij alles zou doen om mij te kunnen "hebben", maar aan de andere kant was ik doods, en doodsbang voor hem.

"En Marcus en Caius?" Vroeg ik.

"Aro is eigenlijk slechts de woordvoerder van de drie Volturi, maar hij wordt gezien als de hoogste leider. Ze hebben eigenlijk niet veel in te brengen."

"Hmm…"

Op dat moment werd Carlisle gebeld door het ziekenhuis. Hij excuseerde zich en haastte zich naar zijn auto. Ik liep nog een rondje door zijn studeerkamer. Tot mijn afschuw hing er een groot schilderij van de Volturi. Ik weerstond de verleiding een dikke zwarte stift te pakken en wat aanpassingen te verrichten, en liep het kantoortje uit, waar het kleine dochtertje van Edward Cullen stond te wachten.

"Ik heb een tekening voor jou gemaakt!" Riep ze trots. Ze duwde een groot blad in mijn handen. Op het halflege blad stonden weliswaar een paar streeppoppetjes, maar ik herkende er nog net Aro in, omringd door bodyguards met rode stipjes als ogen en een overdreven grote, zilveren ketting. Naast Aro stond een grote kooi met… Ik liet de tekening zakken en had zin om het schattige meisje te onthoofden, maar ze was nergens meer te bekennen. Ik besloot mijn "geweldige" cadeau aan Riza en Kira te laten zien. Ergens was ik blij dat Alice dit niet had getekend. Dan had ik zeer waarschijnlijk een groter probleem gehad.

* * *

"Edward heeft haar vast verteld dat ze dat moest tekenen." Zei Alice.

"Wat heeft hij tegen mij?" Zuchtte ik. "Misschien wil hij me waarschuwen?"

"Waarvoor? Als er iets zou gaan gebeuren, zou ik het je wel vertellen." Ze bekeek de tekening zorgvuldig.

"Geen idee… Oh! Misschien is hij zo kwaad omdat ik jullie in gevaar breng door hier te zijn?"

Opeens keek Alice op en knipperde ze geschrokken met haar ogen.

"Is het nu al zover?!" Vroeg ik angstig.

Alice ontspande. "Nee, hij heeft alweer iets anders besloten. We zullen zien…"

* * *

Op dat moment kwam Edward's echtgenote de kamer in.

"Lisette? Edward wil samen met jou jagen… Alleen…"

Ik knikte verbaasd en volgde haar naar buiten, waar Edward stond te wachten. Hij staarde nors voor zich uit.

* * *

We schoten het bos van Forks in. Ik hield altijd afstand van mensen, totdat ik volledig gewend was aan het bloed van dieren. De bossen hier waren enorm. Er stonden geweldig hoge dennenbomen waar je heerlijk in kon klimmen. Na een tijdje stond Edward stil.

"Hmm…"

Ik stond achter hem stil.

"Wat is er…?"

"Waarom kan ik je gedachten niet lezen? Heb je een schild?" Vroeg hij nors.

"Eh…" Stamelde ik. "Niet dat ik weet…"

Opeens drukte hij me tegen een boom. Ik kon me niet verzetten, hij was veel sterker.

"Wat zijn jullie van plan?!"

"Wat bedoel je…?!"

"Dat weet je best. Je verhaal rammelt aan alle kanten. In je uppie ontsnappen aan de Volturi? Laat me niet lachen…"

"Het is waar! We…"

"…Zijn gestuurd door Aro om jullie te bespioneren en te vernietigen." Maakte hij mijn zin sarcastisch af. "Het is allemaal té toevallig! Ik kén Aro! Dit is één van zijn trucjes! Hij vind dat onze familie te groot is! Gevaarlijk groot! En nu moeten we er allemaal aan!"

"Maar ik heb jullie een paar weken geleden toch nog geholpen?!"

"Je hebt ons alleen maar meer in de problemen gebracht. Ik ben het zat. Ik breng je persoonlijk terug naar Italië."

"NEE! Alstjeblieft!" Gilde ik.

Op dat moment vloog Edward naar achteren. Het punt was, dat hij het niet zelf deed, ik had niet bewogen, en er was niemand anders…

* * *

**Ik heb eigenlijk geen zin om hier nu wat te schrijven, maarja. Vinden jullie het nog wel een beetje leuk? Volgende Update komt er alweer aan! **

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

"Edward!" Ik schoot naar voren om hem te helpen, maar hij stak zijn armen uit, alsof hij me wilde afweren.

"Raak me niet aan…" Mompelde hij.

Ik deed voorzichtig een stap achteruit. Edward stond op. Hij tilde zijn linkerhand op en leek tegen een onzichtbare muur te duwen.

"Je bent een geweldige mimespeler…" Zei ik sarcastisch.

Edward zette nu ook zijn andere hand tegen de onzichtbare muur en duwde ertegen.

"Probeer het zelf eens."

Voorzichtig tilde ik mijn hand op en bewoog hem richting die van Edward. Alleen, dertig centimeter voor mijn hand die van hem raakte, stuitten mijn vinger op een hard oppervlak, dat ik niet kon zien. Geschrokken trok ik mijn hand terug, en staarde naar die van Edward.

"Hoe kan dat…?" Vroeg ik hem verbijsterd.

"Wel, aangezien ik hier niet toe in staat ben, en er niemand anders hier in de omgeving is… Ben jij het."

"Niet… Ik deed helemaal niets!"

Ik keek hulpeloos om me heen.

"Edward, laten we teruggaan..."

Hij keek me achterdochtig aan. Ik zuchtte.

"Wat wil je dat ik doe?" Vroeg ik treurig.

"Ik wil dat jullie mijn familie met rust laten. Ik waarschuw jullie; wij hebben de Quilettes aan onze kant!"

"De wat…?"

Edward keek geërgerd.

"Je zou denken dat je meester het er non-stop over zou hebben. Hij zou het volgens mij geweldig vinden als…"

Er kwam plotseling een diep gegrom uit mijn borstkas.

"_Hij is mijn meester niet, Cullen!" _Siste ik tussen mijn tanden door.

Ik greep hem bij de keel. Tot mijn verbazing was de muur verdwenen.

"Het is trouwens allemaal jouw schuld! Je had me zó kunnen helpen!"

Hij duwde me van zich af.

"Jij denkt dat het te laat is, dat ze me al gehersenspoeld hebben, en nu ben je bang dat ik jou en je familie kom uitroeien om wat je mij hebt aangedaan, toch?"

Mijn stem klonk rustig. Het was waar, hij had het alleen maar erger gemaakt.

Hij draaide zich om, en voor ik het wist was hij verdwenen.

* * *

Edward Cullen had zojuist voor mij bevestigd dat hij degene was die mij veranderd had in wat ik nu was. Had hij me gedood, dan had hij me een groot plezier gedaan, omdat ik dan nu niet in deze… situatie had gezeten. Ik had twee nieuwe vriendinnen erbij, maar het zou slechts een kwestie van tijd zijn voor ik weer op de stoep in Volterra stond. Alleen wist ik niet waarom ik daar zo bang voor was. Ze zouden me niet doden, als ze dat uiteindelijk in hun hoofd voor me hadden, hadden ze zichzelf een hoop moeite kunnen besparen door het veel eerder te doen. Misschien hadden ze besloten me een kans te geven, een hele grote kans, maar die had ik nu verpest en ik zou gelijk sterven als ik weer op hun grond was. Dat was een mogelijkheid. Misschien was dat wel beter. Als ze me namelijk niet zouden willen vermoorden, zouden ze me, ik bedoel, zou HIJ me in zijn donkere, marmeren hol houden, en me dwingen op toeristen te leven. Ik besefte me dat ik sinds ik dit monster was geworden, nog geen druppel mensenbloed had aangeraakt. Niet omdat ik mezelf goed kon beheersen, maar omdat ik niet in de buurt van mensen was geweest, op Felice na, dan.

Ik keek naar beneden, waar het grote, zilveren wapen van de Volturi op mijn borst rustte.

"Waarom hang je daar nog?" Mompelde ik binnensmonds. Het was een teken dat ik nog steeds bij hen hoorde, maar dat wilde ik niet. Ik kon het gewoon niet weggooien. Ik had grootse plannen voor het zilver en de rode stenen van de ketting; ik zou het omsmelten tot een mooi berichtje, en dat naar Volterra sturen. Of beter; tot een beeldje van een hoopje dode vampiers, dat zou me geweldig lijken. Maar het was als een brandmerk op mijn lijkbleke huid, en een brandmerk smelt je niet om.

Ik zuchtte en sloot mijn ogen. In het duister, achter mijn gesloten oogleden, was ik weer terug. De ronde witte zaal, met op de verhoging drie zwart met gouden tronen, waarop de drie Volturi zaten, de middelste breed glimlachend, alsof hij me welkom thuis heette. Zelfs de twee die aan weerszijden zaten leken blij me te zien. En als ik op zij keek, stond er een jong meisje, duister glimlachend, met precies dezelfde rode ogen als alle anderen. En keek ik naar beneden, dan zag ik de onbreekbare ketens om mijn enkels, die me altijd verbonden zouden houden met deze plek, en me hier altijd weer terug zouden voeren.

Ik opende mijn ogen. Dat zou gebeuren. Ze zouden nu achter me kunnen staan, of als ik geluk had, pas over duizend jaar.

Langzaam maakte de asgrijze lucht boven de metershoge bomen plaats voor het duister, maar ik bleef waar ik was. Doodstil en onbewogen stond ik al uren voor me uit te staren, mijn uiterste best aan het doen mijn eigen geheugen te wissen. Maar hoe harder ik probeerde alles te vergeten tot op het moment dat ik mijn zomervakantie plande, werd de duistere Volturi-wolk in mijn hoofd alleen maar groter en zwaarder.

Ik vroeg me af of ieder lid van de Wacht zo geleden had als ik. Maar ik wilde geen zelfmedelijden hebben. Ik wilde sterk zijn, mijn eigen eeuwige leven lijden zoals ik dat wilde. Maar dan zou ik hen uit mijn hoofd moeten kunnen zetten, en zij moesten mij uit hun hoofd zetten, anders maakte ik geen schijn van kans tegen de meest getalenteerde jagers en strijders van de vampierwereld. Ik was namelijk inmiddels niet meer zo sterk als ik de eerste dagen van mijn nieuwe leven was, en was vooral door het rennen flink verzwakt.

Het vakje met de volgende stap was dus leeg. De vorige was geweest: "ren weg met die meisjes en zoek de Cullens." Die stap had echter niet geholpen. Ik had niets gewonnen door hen in gevaar te brengen. De Volturi (ik had geen behoefte om zijn naam uit te spreken, dus hield ik het maar algemeen) zouden dit zien als een misdaad; voortvluchtigen helpen. Wacht eens… Dát was het! Ze zouden toch geen misdadiger vasthouden? Ze zouden hun eigen regels overtreden als ze me niet zouden vervolgen als ik iets zou doen wat tegen hun regels in ging. Ik rende zo hard als ik kon terug naar het grote huis van de Cullens.

* * *

"Je waagt het niet!" Alice Cullen keek me kwaad aan.

"Wat bedoel je…?"

"Dat weet je best! Ik heb gezien wat je gaat doen, en wat er daarna met je gebeurd!"

"Ja?!" Vroeg ik gretig. "En?!"

Ze keek me geschokt aan.

"Alice," Zuchtte ik. "Luister, ik kan niet langer zo doorgaan, ik kan niet eeuwig anderen in gevaar brengen door onder te duiken, ik moet dit doen. Maar je kan me natuurlijk ook de moeite en pijn besparen door het zelf nu te doen." Ik zette uitdagend mijn handen in mijn zij.

"Hoe kun je?! Je nieuwe vriendinnen rekenen op je! Je kan zo lang als je wilt bij ons blijven! Wij kunnen je beschermen!"

"Maar bedenk je dat… Ik bedoel… ALICE! ZE ZITTEN IN MIJN HOOFD! ZE MAKEN MIJN DODE HART ZIEK! HET ENIGE WAT HET KAN GENEZEN, WAT MIJ RUST KAN GEVEN, IS DOOR ER EEN EIND AAN TE MAKEN!"

Iedereen had mijn geschreeuw gehoord en kwam naar de woonkamer, waar ik en Alice waren.

"Wat is hier aan de hand?" Vroeg Carlisle's echtgenote, Esmé.

Een blonde jongen, wier armen onder de littekens zaten, liep naar Alice toe en vroeg haar zachtjes wat. Alice antwoordde, en de jongen keek naar mij, leek zich even te concentreren en langzaam voelde ik me ontspannen. Deed hij dat?

"Lisette, volgens mij overdrijf je." Zei Alice zachtjes.

Ik wendde mijn hoofd af.

"Zo voel ik me echt, Alice; hopeloos!" Ik zakte door mijn knieën.

"Niet doen Lies!" Riza sprong bovenop me. "We kunnen niet meer zonder je! Je hebt ons van hen gered! We zijn niet van plan om je ooit nog met hen te maken te laten hebben!"

Carlisle kwam binnen.

"Ik heb me nooit verdiept in psychologie, maar ik vrees dat ze haar als mens een trauma hebben bezorgd dat haar niet meer los laat." Sprak hij langzaam.

Ik staarde hem aan.

"Hoe overtreed ik hun wetten?" Vroeg ik kortaf.

"Carlisle! Ik heb het gezien! Ze gaan haar vermoorden en het maakt haar helemaal niets uit!"

"Ik heb geen andere opties!" De wanhoop kneep mijn keel dicht.

Carlisle voelde zich aangevallen, en maakte een sussend gebaar met zijn handen. Opeens kwam de zwartharige broer van Edward naar voren.

"Wij lossen dit wel op, hoor! We hebben voor hetere vuren gestaan dan hen." Hij wreef in zijn handen.

"De Volturi zijn behoorlijk heet, Emmett." Zei Bella droog.

Carlisle richtte zich weer tot mij.

"Wees alstjeblieft niet roekeloos. Je hebt geen idee waarmee je te maken hebt."

Opeens hapte Alice naar adem.

"Jongens… Ze komen eraan…"

Ik sprong op.

"Bedankt voor alle goede zorg, maar ik moet er vandoor… Samen met Riza en Kira."

Ik rende naar de deur en trok hem open, staarde een paar seconden naar buiten en sloeg hem toen weer dicht en ging er met mijn rug tegenaan staan.

"Eh…" Ik slikte. "Ze zijn er al…"

* * *

**Jeetje, dat kind heeft echt serieus problemen. (En zit in de problemen…)**

**Hebben jullie misschien nog inspiratie, tips of handige kritiek voor me? **

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

Ik sprong recht door het raam aan de achterkant van het huis. Glassplinters vlogen in het rond, maar maakten nog geen krasje op mijn harde huid. Het huis was omsingeld door donkere figuren, maar voordat ze mij opmerkten was ik al over ze heen gesprongen. Ik rende kilometers door het dichte bos van Forks, volledig vertrouwend op mijn reukzin. Als ik ergens licht in de verte zag, week ik weer af richting het duister, om zo uit de buurt van mensen te blijven. Ik rende op mijn allerhardst. Niet instinctief, maar slechts doodsbang. Ik dacht aan wat er zou gebeurden als ze me pakten.

_Ik zat op de grond, vastgehouden door Felix en Dimitri. Aro stond vriendelijk glimlachend op. "Welkom thuis." Op de manier waarop hij de verhoging langzaam afliep, naar mij toe, voelde ik dat er iets mis was. Ik had hier niet op gerekend. Hij stond vlak voor mij stil, en keek streng omlaag. Zijn rode ogen boorden in de mijne, toen hij mijn hoofd bij slapen vastpakte. Ik was verlamd van angst. Aro's handen duwden steeds meer tegen mijn slaap, alsof hij mijn hoofd wilde pletten. Toen zette hij kracht. Mijn hoofd schoot opzij, mijn nek brak, en ik was dood._

Geschrokken door dat idee struikelde ik onhandig over een boomstronk en viel met mijn gezicht in de modder. Het stormde, en ik had niet eens gemerkt dat ik doorweekt was.

"Verdorie…" Mompelde ik terwijl ik mezelf overeind hees en de vieze modder van mijn gezicht veegde met mijn gloednieuwe zwarte vestje. Ik had later wel tijd om mezelf op te frissen. Hoopte ik…

Plotseling rook ik wat. Een bekende, zoetige geur. Er was te veel chaos in mijn hoofd om de geur thuis te brengen. Snel trok ik mijn kleren recht en maakte aanstalten om weer te gaan rennen, maar…

"Lisette!" Riza omhelste me van achteren.

"Is iedereen oké? Waar zijn de Cullens?"

"Gevlucht!"

"Met hoeveel zijn ze hier?"

"Veel! Volgens mij allemaal!"

"De drie leiders ook?"

"Ik hoorde één van hen iets zeggen over een vliegtuig…"

"Oké… Waar is Kira?"

"Veilig…"

"Waar dan?!" Drong ik aan.

"Goed! Ik wilde je niet ongerust maken! Volgens mij hebben ze haar…"

Ik hapte naar adem.

"Ik ga terug. Jij blijft rennen. Komen we elkaar niet meer tegen… dan heb ik waarschijnlijk geen geluk gehad…"

"Lisette, niet doen…"

"Wil je soms nóg een vriendin verliezen?"

"Als jij gaat verlies ik twee vriendinnen! Ik ga met je mee!"

Ik wendde mijn blik af en staarde boos naar de grond. Ik balde mijn handen tot vuisten en kneep hard.

"Dat kan, maar je weet wat er kan gebeuren." Zei ik op mijn favoriete, overtuigende, achteloze toon. Riza slikte.

"Jij redt Kira, ik zorg dat jullie veilig weg kunnen, en ren dan zelf weg. Ga naar Afrika, zo ver mogelijk naar het zuiden, maar reis 's nachts. Ik zal je snel weer zien."

Ik draaide me om, gaf haar een knuffel en rende terug naar het huis van de Cullens.

* * *

Er was niemand meer, alleen chaos. De woonkamer was volledig verwoest. Alle meubels, alle ramen. Het leek alsof er was gevochten. Ik vroeg me af waar de Wacht gebleven was, en of Riza en Kira veilig waren. Ik liep naar een klein eikenhouten kastje, waarnaast een paar fotolijstjes lagen. Ik veegde het gebroken glas voorzichtig weg. De foto's waren allemaal erg oud, de personen die erop stonden, waren ook nu nog hetzelfde: de Cullens. Toen ik de lade van het kleine kastje opentrok, lag daar een doosje kaarsjes en een aansteker. Ik pakte zonder te aarzelen de inhoud uit het laatje. Het was dan misschien niet het beste moment om dit te doen, maar als ik het nu niet deed, zou ik het misschien nooit meer kunnen doen. Met trillende handen pakte ik het eerste rode kaarsje uit het doosje, en stak het aan. _Deze is voor jou, Romee. _Omdat ik vond dat Robert ook een kaarsje waardig was, als goede vriend, pakte ik voorzichtig een tweede kaarsje uit het doosje, stak het aan en zette het naast die van Romee. Nu ik toch bezig was, kon ik maar beter doorgaan. Een derde kaarsje voor Elena, een vierde voor de veiligheid van Kira en Riza, een zesde voor alle andere onschuldige mensen die ten prooi waren gevallen aan de bloeddorst van de Volturi, en het zevende kaarsje, de laatste uit de doos, stak ik aan voor mezelf. Als schrale troost voor mijn naderende doem.

Een tijdje bleef ik staan kijken, hoe de dansende vlammetjes het gestolde kaarsvet omsmolt tot vloeibare druppels, die als bloed vanaf het kaarsje naar beneden gleden. Diep vanbinnen huilde ik, hartverscheurend. Maar ik was er lichamelijk niet meer toe in staat. Zelfs mijn tranen waren me afgenomen.

* * *

"Ontroerend hoor."

Ik schrok me dood. Ik had niemand horen aankomen. Toen ik me omdraaide, stond stond vlak voor mijn neus een vampierjongen, fysiek ongeveer zestien jaar oud, met de bekende bloedrode ogen en zijn glanzende bruine haar in een staart naar achteren gebonden. Hij droeg de zwarte jas zoals elk mannelijk lid van de Wacht van de Volturi aanhad.

"En jij bent…?" Mijn stem sloeg over.

"Oliver. Je nieuwe collega. Vandaag ben ik echter hier om je naar ons vliegtuig te begeleiden."

"Waar zijn je vriendjes?" Vroeg ik boos.

"Mijn "vriendjes" hebben het nogal druk met jouw "vriendinnetjes" vangen. Ik wil je nu graag vriendelijk verzoeken mij vrijwillig te volgen, zodat we geen geweld hoeven te gebruiken."

Ik plofte neer in de leren fauteuil naast me.

"Je vriendjes zullen mijn Kira en Riza niet krijgen. Die zijn inmiddels onderweg naar Afrika. Ik ben ook niet van plan met zo'n snotneus als jij mee te gaan."

"Jammer." Zuchtte hij teleurgesteld. "Ik had gehoopt dat het gemakkelijk zou zijn om een _meisje_ voor mijn meester op te halen, maar ik denk dat je Jane dolgelukkig zult maken met je koppigheid. Ik denk dat zij je wel mee kan krijgen."

"Dat kan ze proberen."

Oliver zuchtte zwaar geïrriteerd, en de neutrale uitdrukking op zijn gezicht veranderde in wanhoop.

"Kom op nou! Dit is mijn eerste opdracht! Een beetje medewerking zou leuk zijn!"

Ik keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Waarom zou ik je helpen? Ik zie je graag dood."

Hij keek geschokt.

"Oliver, luister, je hoeft dit niet te doen. Jij hebt andere opties voor dit leven. Ik kan niet anders dan eeuwig blijven vluchten, totdat ze het opgeven. Dan win ik en kan ik rustig leven. Als ik nu met je mee ga, wie weet wat er dan gebeurd?"

"Nou…?"

"Dan hebben ze een reden om mij het leven zuur te maken, of ze sturen me direct naar de hel. Jij hebt tenminste de keuze nog. Wil je zo graag bij de slechteriken horen?"

"Wij zijn geen slechteriken. Je zou moeten weten dat ons bestaan draait om het geheim houden van onze soort, en soms moeten we daar de nodige maatregelen voor nemen. Wat jij "moord" noemt, noem ik "gerechtigheid"!" Hij zuchtte alweer diep. "Man, ik kan echt niet geloven dat de meesters jou zo graag willen hebben…"

"Ze willen me dood, wat dacht je daarvan?"

Op dat moment kwam mijn "grote vriendin" Jane binnenlopen.

"Aro vraagt zich af waarom het zo lang duurt, Oliver." Zei ze met haar kinderlijke stemmetje.

Haar oog viel op mij. "Kijk aan, ze zit al voor je klaar! Waar wacht je nog op?"

Oliver toverde weer een professionele uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

"Eigenlijk, wachtte ik op jou, Jane. Ze is een beetje lastig…"

"Kan ik me voorstellen." Zei ze kortaf. Ze liep naar me toe.

"Hoeveel Wachters moet ik erbij roepen voordat we je zonder problemen naar het vliegveld kunnen escorteren?"

"Ten eerste mijn grote vrienden Felix en Dimitri, en voordat ik geen schijn van kans meer maak moet je er volgens mij nog wel een stuk of tien bij roepen. Maar doe geen moeite, ik ben supersnel."

"Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien."

Ik hoopte dat ze het grootste deel van de Wacht erbij zou halen, dan moest ik ze alleen nog maar een paar minuten bezig houden en dan ontsnappen. Dat moest Kira en Riza genoeg tijd geven om te ontsnappen. Het was allemaal onderdeel van mijn plan…

"Ik heb goed nieuws." Dimitri kwam door het gat van de versplinterde deur binnenwandelen.

"Vertel." Zei Jane chagerijnig, terwijl zij en Oliver mij in de stoel hielden.

"Meester Aro heeft hulp gevraagd aan een oude vriend. Zijn naam is Ivan. Volgens Felix wordt hij "de poppenmeester" genoemd, met dan aan zijn gave. Dit gaat leuk worden." Zijn blik dwaalde af naar mij. Ik vocht inmiddels met steeds meer armen die mij in de stoel drukten.

"Goed." Jane had inmiddels grootse moeite om me vast te houden. "En de Cullens?"

"Weg. We hebben niet eens het bevel gekregen ze op te sporen. De Meester wil geen problemen, blijkbaar."

"En die twee meisjes?"

"Die hadden we te pakken, maar op een één of andere manier zijn ze-"

"Ja!" Ik gilde het bijna uit van plezier. Mijn plan was gelukt! Tenminste… Nu moest ik zelf nog weg zien te komen. En dat was moeilijker dan gehoopt: net toen ik zó los werd vastgehouden dat ik kon opstaan, wilden mijn armen en benen niet meer.

* * *

Ik de deuropening stond een man, lichamelijk ongeveer vijftig, in een lange bruine jas, met daaronder een lichtgrijze koltrui. Zijn rode ogen keken me doordringend aan. Ik voelde me hulpeloos verlamd. Hij gooide zijn kale hoofd naar achteren, en ik stond op. Tenminste, ik had mijn benen niet het commando gegeven op te staan! Ik slaakte een kreetje. Ze hadden een eigen wil gekregen! Net als mijn armen, die vrolijk mee zwierden. Ik wist nu waar de naam "de poppenmeester" op sloeg:

_Ik was de pop en hij bestuurde mij._

Verbijsterd en doodsbang keek ik toe hoe ik achter de poppenmeester aan door mijn benen naar buiten werd gebracht, naar een grote zwarte auto met een Italiaans nummerbord. Oliver, die naast me had gelopen, deed de deur voor mij open en ik stapte in. Het idee dat hij me mijn eigen nek zou kunnen laten breken beangstigde me. Het was dus eng, maar vooral vervelend. Ik kon me niet verzetten ertegen. Hoe hard ik ook probeerde de macht over mijn benen terug te krijgen, het lukte niet. De deuren van de auto werden dichtgeslagen nadat iedereen was ingestapt, en ik hoorde de motor starten.

* * *

Na een lange rit in het duister, remde de auto. De aan mijn linkerkant werd opengetrokken, en ik werd naar buiten gesleurd, waar mijn armen en benen me gelijk weer overeind zetten.

* * *

We stonden op een geasfalteerde open plek in het bos, waar voor ons een enorm zwart vliegtuig stond.

_Oh, nee… _Dacht ik, niet meer in staat om een woord uit te brengen, omdat geen van mijn spieren nog reageerde.

Vanuit het vliegtuig kwam Felix aanlopen.

"Missie geslaagd, zie ik. Nou, Ivan, gaat u ook met ons mee?"

De poppenmeester knikte.

"Aro heeft me gevraagd haar ook tijdens de vlucht stil te houden. 'T is een lastig gevalletje, is het niet? En trouwens, een tripje naar Italië zal me goed doen; ik zie nogal bleekjes de laatste tijd!" Hij scheen het zelf ongelooflijk grappig te vinden, maar het huilen stond mij nader dan het lachen. Het was geen goed moment voor grapjes.

Opeens verslapten mijn benen en ik viel voorover, in Felix' armen. Hij tilde me op en liep samen met de rest richting het vliegtuig. Voor zover ik kon zien zag ik meerdere Wachters het vliegtuig ingaan, en ik vroeg me af hoeveel het er uiteindelijk waren.

"Wat is er trouwens aan de hand met haar ogen?" Vroeg de poppenmeester.

"Als je net dierenbloed hebt gedronken, worden je ogen amberkleurig in plaats van rood, schijnt het."

"Waarom zou iemand het ranzige bloed van dieren verkiezen boven dat van mensen?"

"Volgens Meester Aro heeft het iets met het geweten te maken, maar dat het je op den duur alleen verzwakt. Het is onnatuurlijk."

Mijn open ogen deden pijn van het plotselinge felle licht van in het vliegtuig. Het was buiten pikkedonker geweest.

Even later werd ik ergens voorin het vliegtuig in een stoel gelegd, en de leuning werd helemaal naar achteren geduwd, waardoor ik naar het plafond staarde en het geluk had dat één van de lampjes recht in mijn ogen scheen.

Volgens mij zag ik eruit alsof ik dood was; lijkbleek, onbewogen, onder de modder met wijd opengesperde ogen. Mijn vieze, natte haren kleefden aan mijn gezicht.

Opeens voelde ik een hand op mijn slaap.

"Het is fijn om je weer te zien, Lisette."

En boven mij verscheen een bekend gezicht. Ik had nog liever dat dat lampje in mijn ogen was blijven schijnen…


	23. Chapter 23

_The ____Volturi__ aren't supposed to be the ____villains__, the way they seem to ____you__. They are the foundation of our ____peace__ and civilization. But to me, they are the worst nightmare someone can ever have. _

* * *

Stel je eens voor; je bent veranderd in een wandelende dode, je lijkt geweld aan te trekken, alles wat je doet gaat verkeerd, en nu lig je achterover in een vliegtuig terwijl je vliegangst hebt, je zit van top tot teen onder de opdrogende modder, er is een fel lampje dat de hele tijd in je ogen schijnt, je ligt vreselijk oncomfortabel maar je kan je niet bewegen, en de persoon die op je haatlijstje op nummer één staat zit de hele weg naast je en houdt je hand vast. En nog erger, hij hoort alles wat jij denkt.

Hoe zou jij je voelen?

* * *

De gehele vlucht rustte mijn rechterhand op de stoelleuning, onder die van Aro. Ik ergerde me dood. Vooral omdat hij af en toe met zijn vingers over de mijne streek. Dat kietelde ontzettend, en ik kon er niets tegen doen. Volgens mij vond hij het fijn om naar mijn mentale geschreeuw te luisteren, zoals mensen graag naar muziek luisteren. Het enige wat ík hoorde, waren de motoren. Het enige wat ik zag, was fel licht. Het enige wat ik voelde, was zijn hand en de oncomfortabele houding waarin ik lag.

Ik kon wel huilen van geluk toen het vliegtuig weer aan de grond stond.

* * *

Ik had geen idee waarom, maar van de rest van de reis van het vliegveld naar Volterra heb ik weinig meegekregen. Wel wist ik dat ik niet in de macht van de poppenmeester was. Alles om me heen leek rond te tollen. Ik zag niets, het was te donker. Tenminste, volgens mij hadden ze een kleed over me heen gegooid. Ik hoorde slechts gedempte stemmen, en rook allemaal bekende en onbekende geuren door elkaar.

_Deze nachtmerrie duurt nu al weken. Ik wacht nog steeds geduldig tot ik ontwaak, en als ik mijn dagboek wil vertellen wat ik beleefd heb, alles weer vergeten ben._

* * *

Ik trok mijn vieze kleren uit en schrobde de modder van mijn bleke lichaam. De modder op mijn ketting liet ik expres zitten. Ik trok snel wat schone kleren aan, borstelde mijn haar en ging depressief op mijn bed zitten, en trok mijn knieën op tot mijn kin en boog mijn hoofd. Ik had geen zin om ze ooit nog onder ogen te komen. Aro leek wel opgewekt, maar ik had gevoeld dat hij laaiend was. Caius had naar me gekeken alsof ik een mens was wiens bloed naar rotte vis rook, en Marcus… Kon het volgens mij allemaal weinig schelen. Het uur van de waarheid naderde. Ik was bang, maar als ik moest kiezen tussen dood of verdoemd overwoog ik het eerste.

Toen rook ik een bekende geur. Alec stond in de deuropening.

"Wat moet je." Snauwde ik.

"Ik kwam even checken of je oké was." Hij snoof.

"Nou, dan zul je hopelijk zien dat ik alles behalve "oké" ben." Mijn stem sloeg over.

Hij ging op de rand van het bed zitten.

"Vertel…"

"Waarom zou ik…" Ik zuchtte. "Je hebt alles met eigen ogen gezien. Je kent mijn verhaal."

"Ik zou het graag vanuit jouw opzicht horen."

"Ik ben nu niet in de stemming. Ga met je vriendjes spelen."

"Mijn "vriendjes" houden nu beraad over jouw lot."

"Spannend. Ik ben benieuwd."

"Het lijkt erop dat het slecht met je afloopt." Hij staarde naar het hoge raam.

"Daar had ik al op gerekend. Heb je nog eens wat nieuws te vertellen?"

"Dat we allemaal vinden dat je een mooie en handige gave hebt."

Ik keek op.

"Oh?"

"Oliver heeft het ons verteld. Hij kan net als een oud lid van de Wacht zien welke gave iemand heeft."

Ik wendde mijn hoofd af.

"Dat lijkt me sterk. Ik heb geen gave."

"Oliver liegt niet, Lisette. En ik zou er maar op vertrouwen, want die gave is het enige wat je nu nog kan redden."

Ik hoopte dat hij gelijk had.

Hij kroop naar me toe, pakte mijn ketting, veegde voorzichtig met zijn mouw de opgedroogde modder er vanaf, en sprong toen van het bed af, en liep de kamer uit.

Kon ik maar huilen. Kon ik de tranen maar weer als watervallen van mijn gezicht laten stromen. Nu zou het zich allemaal ophopen totdat… Ik bezweek? Ik kon wel simpel opnoemen waarover ik me rot voelde, maar dat zou niets uitmaken. Het kon niemand iets schelen. En als het ze wat zou kunnen schelen, wat zou het ze dan uitmaken? Ze zouden me niet kunnen helpen. Ze zouden me niet weer mens kunnen maken, ze konden Robert en Lisette niet terug brengen… En ze zouden mijn verkeerde beslissingen niet ongedaan kunnen maken.

* * *

"Ah, ik zie dat je voor rede vatbaar bent?" Ik schrok van Aro. Hij stond bij het raam. Ik had hem niet eens geroken.

Ik sprong van het bed en antwoordde niet.

"Hmm… Blijkbaar heb ik het mis. Ik wil toch even met je praten."

Ik keek niet op. "Waarover?"

"Je toekomst."

Ik verstarde. "Dan zijn we snel uitgepraat."

"Mag ik je voorstellen aan Chelsea?"

Ik draaide langzaam mijn hoofd om. In de deuropening stond een jonge vrouw, met lang, golvend blond haar en diepe paarse wallen onder haar ogen. Ik was er zeker van dat ik haar eens eerder had gezien. Hoewel ze me vriendelijk toelachte, vond ik haar doodeng. Ik draaide mijn hoofd weer terug naar Aro en keek hem vragend aan.

"Chelsea is ook een lid van onze Wacht, Lisette. Ze gaat ons eventjes helpen, zoals ze de meesten hier geholpen heeft." Ik keek om me heen, maar kon niets positiefs of negatiefs van de neutrale gezichten aflezen.

Aro vervolgde zijn verhaal.

"Chelsea heeft haar plekje bij ons verdiend vanwege haar magnifieke gave…" Hij viel even stil.

"Vertel." Drong ik aan.

Aro glimlachte duister. Geen goed voorteken.

"Chelsea?"

Van achter mij klonk een hoge, zachte stem. "Ik heb de gave om de emotionele banden tussen personen te veranderen…" Ze giechelde. "Ik kan er in een handomdraai voor zorgen dat je de Meester aardig vind en loyaal aan hem bent…"

Aro scheen dit geweldig te vinden. Ik hapte naar adem en schudde vol ongeloof mijn hoofd.

"Monsterlijk!" Riep ik uit.

"We hebben wel eens vaker moeilijke gevallen gehad, maar gelukkig hebben we onze Chelsea." Aro zuchtte. "Wat moeten we toch zonder jou?"

Ik was verbijsterd.

"Je gaat me… hersenspoelen?" Ik maakte met mijn vinger een draaiend gebaar op de hoogte van mijn slaap.

"Zo noem ik het liever niet. Ik denk dat "bijstellen" of "verbeteren" de juiste termen zijn." Aro glimlachte vriendelijk.

"Nee…!"

Verslagen zakte ik neer op de marmeren vloer en sloeg met mijn vuisten op de grond. Voor niets had ik gevochten. Hij had altijd zijn geheime wapens gehad, en was vanaf het moment dat deze strijd begon zeker van de overwinning. Dapper had ik gestreden, mezelf voorgehouden ertegen te vechten tot het bittere einde. Tot nu dus. Ik had verloren, en nu zou ik mezelf voor altijd kwijtraken. Dan zou ik Lisette niet meer zijn. Ik dacht terug aan wat Kira had gezegd: "_Ik denk niet dat ze slecht zijn… Ze heersen gewoon met een harde hand. Ze zijn gewoon een beetje wreed…"_ Maar daar was ik het niet mee eens geweest. Ze hadden me bijna alles afgenomen. Mijn enige kostbare bezit was ikzelf. Lisette, mijn ziel, die nog steeds in dit stenen omhulsel woonde. Zou hij haar hersenspoelen, dan was ze zichzelf niet meer, en was ik alles kwijt. Mijn vrijheid, mijn vriendinnen, mijn ziel… Zelfs mijn familie, die hun hele sterfelijke leven lang zouden rouwen om mijn verdwijning. Dat zou de vampier in mij over honderd jaar boven hun graven staan. Zich afvragend wie deze mensen waren, met onder haar arm een maaltijd. Ze zou de verse bloemen van de graven van de kinderen van haar broer afschoppen, en vervolgens terug naar Italië gaan, naar de meester, die ze al zo lang diende. Die al honderd jaar als een koning voor haar was geweest. Dan zou ze in lachen uitbarsten als hij weer eens vertelde over haar leven voordat ze loyaal aan hem was. Wat een idioot ze toen was geweest. Zo onnozel, zo vol van schrale hoop. Dan zou ze Kira en Riza veroordeeld hebben, en gedanst hebben op hun resten. Dan zou ze samen met haar familie, de Volturi, heersen over de vampiers, in een wereld waar mensen alleen als eten en slaven dienen. Wat zou ze dan al veel gezien hebben in haar oneindige leven. Mensen die om hun dierbaren huilden, en daarna zelf leeggezogen werden. Moeders die hun kinderen wilden beschermen, maar zonder pardon werden weggesmeten, allemaal om de dorst van deze fictieve monsters te stillen. Zoveel onrecht en verdriet, en ik zou er niet eens meer wat aan willen doen. Het enige wat ik dan wilde was meedoen, drinken, moorden, veroordelen, jagen… Dienen…

Wat een drama…

Maar ik was de oude Lisette allang niet meer, dat besefte ik op dat moment alleen niet. Lisette was een mensenmeisje dat omringd door haar familie en haar beste vriendin Romee vredig en vrij in West-Europa woonde.

Ik schraapte mijn laatste beetje moet bij elkaar en keek op naar Aro, die vlak voor me stond en op me neer keek. Ik keek heel, heel kwaad. Ik wist niet of ik ooit zó kwaad had gekeken. Ik haalde diep adem.

"We zullen zien…" Siste ik.

_Ik zou nooit de jager zijn. Altijd was ik de prooi. En zelfs nu, in het duisterste uur van mijn leven, op het randje van de afgrond, zal ik me beschermen zoals de natuur het me leerde… Ik zal me beschermen met de gave die me is geschonken. _

* * *

**A/N; Jeemienee… :d Ik ben niet normaal lang met dit hoofdstuk bezig geweest… Ik had gewoon geen tijd/inspiratie. Ik heb nog wat dingen te melden:**

**Gefeliciteerd TwilightMoonSparkle, ik hoop dat je een fijne verjaardag hebt, en dat je nog een mooi, lang leven voor je hebt. (We kunnen niet allemaal onsterfelijk zijn…) **

**Op het moment van schrijven zie ik hier 60 geweldige reviews. Als jij daar minstens één van heb gepost, applaus voor jezelf. Als jij daar meer van heb geschreven, huur maar vast een partytent…**

**Wie dit leest is cool.**

**Ik heb foto's van een aantal karakters (de zelfverzonnen, van die van Miss Meyer en Summit Entertainment weten we hoe creepy ze zijn…) ik zet de links zo snel mogelijk op mijn profiel. **

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

_Het was een mooie, warme avond in de nazomer. We hadden de hele dag gespeeld en waren moe. De zon kleurde alles om ons heen oranjerood en de bladeren van de enorme eikenbomen om ons heen waren al prachtig gekleurd. Samen lagen we met onze poppen tussen de kastanjes en bruin met gele bladeren te rusten. De barst van de boom waartegen we zaten was heerlijk warm door de zon. We keken uit over het weiland met de prachtige, grote, dravende paarden in de vallei onderaan de heuvel. De andere heuvels om het weiland heen waren dicht begroeid met prachtige bossen met grote, oude bomen die hun bladeren al begonnen te verliezen. Achter ons stond het grote, oude huis, midden in de bossen in de heuvels. Het was als een sprookje dat nooit leek te eindigen. _

"_Lisette…?" Ik draaide mijn hoofd op zij en werd aangekeken door een paar groene ogen. "Ja?" Er klonk een zucht. "Hoe lang is altijd?" Ik dacht na. "Ik weet het niet… Vast heel erg lang." "Oh… Dan zijn wij voor altijd vriendinnetjes, toch?" Mijn kleine handje pakte de hare vast. "Zo lang altijd duurt, ja." Ze glimlachte licht. "Maar stopt altijd op een keer?" Ik liet haar handje weer los. "Misschien…" Ze schrok. "Maar wij blijven vriendinnetjes, ook als altijd stopt." Ik knikte hevig. "Ja, want dan blijven we de volgende altijd vriendinnetjes, en de altijd daarna… Dat blijft doorgaan." Ze ontspande en dacht even na. "Maar we zouden toch ook altijd vriendjes met Petertje blijven…?" Ik dacht aan de Petertje, ons hamstertje dat door de kat van de buren was aangevallen. Ze ademde schokkerig. "Wat als de kat ons ook meeneemt?" Ik pakte zwijgend haar pop en kamde de lange haren met mijn kleine vingertjes. "Je moet niet bang zijn voor de kat." Ik gaf haar haar pop terug. Ze keek me bang aan. "Maar dat kan met ons toch ook gebeuren? Mijn Oma is ook weg, onder de grond. Kunnen we dan nog wel vriendinnetjes zijn?" "Dat kan niet met ons gebeuren, Romie." "Nee? Maar mama zei dat het met iedereen gebeurd…" Ik werd bang. "Dat kan niet! Wij…" "Niemand leeft voor langer dan altijd, Lies…" Ik legde mijn handje op haar schouder. "Wij wel. En wij blijven voor altijd vriendinnetjes. En mocht er toch een einde komen na altijd, blijven we toch samen." Ze knikte langzaam en glimlachte treurig. _

_Romee en ik reden in onze witte zomerjurkjes op de grote paarden in het dal. We waren twee prinsessen, zoals we altijd zeiden. De lieve paarden gingen heel hard en we mochten hun lange manen vasthouden, zodat we niet van hun rug zouden vallen. We gierden het uit van plezier. Maar opeens was er een heel groot donker bos voor ons, waar we heel erg van schrokken. De paarden durfden er niet in, en stopten meteen, zodat de manen uit onze handen glipten en wij van over hun hoofden vlogen. Ik wilde Romee vastpakken en hoopte dat we niet hard zouden vallen, maar ze was te ver weg en ik viel op de grond. Het deed heel erg pijn, want alle bladeren op de grond hadden stekels. De tranen sprongen in mijn oogjes, en verderop hoorde ik Romee snikken. Omdat ik haar niet kon zien in het donkere bos, kroop ik op mijn knietjes rond over de bladeren met de scherpe punten, en de takken met de doorns. "Romie?" Ik hoorde haar niet meer. "ROMIE! Waar ben jij?!" Ik kroop naar een boom en trok mezelf omhoog. Mijn handjes deden heel erg pijn omdat er allemaal doorns in prikten en ik beet op mijn lip. Ik keek rond. "Lisette!" Het klonk blij. "Daar ben je, Lies!" Ik hoorde het geknisper van de scherpe blaadjes op de grond, maar toen hoorde ik Romee gillen. "Romie?" Vroeg ik angstig. "Gaat het?" Ik wilde naar haar toe rennen, maar opeens stond er een meneer voor me. Hij had zwarte kleren en zwart achterover gekamd haar. Hij keek me met twee enge rode ogen heel boos aan en liet me Romee's pop zien. Bang als ik was vroeg ik hem waar Romee was, maar hij gaf geen antwoord. Hij tilde zijn hand op en wilde me pakken, maar ik draaide me om en rende weg. "MAMA!" Gilde ik. "MAMA HELP! ROMEE! WAAR BEN JE?!" Opeens struikelde ik. Ik zuchtte opgelucht toen ik zag dat ik net niet in de rechthoekige kuil voor mij was gevallen. Maar toen ik er in keek, begon ik heel hard te huilen en te gillen. In de kuil lag Romee, met haar ogen dicht. Ze zat onder het bloed. Naast haar lagen haar Oma, en Petertje…_

_Gillend zat ik overeind in bed. "ROMEE! ROMIE! NEE!" "Wat is er…?" Klonk het slaperig. Ik sprong vanaf mijn bed naar dat ernaast en greep Romee vast. "Heeft die meneer je pijn gedaan?!" Romee duwde me weg. "JIJ doet me pijn… Knijp me niet zo…" Mijn greep verslapte. "Romie… Beloof je me nooit, maar dan ook NOOIT alleen achter te laten…?" Ze knikte. "Maar alleen als jij beloofd me nooit te vergeten…" _

* * *

Het voelde plotseling alsof er een gat in mijn achterhoofd opende. Langzaam voelde ik alle haat en woede wegstromen. De woede maakte plaats voor rust. De chaos maakte plaats voor orde. Alle opgepropte gevoelens stroomden weg. Alle angst, alle haat, al mijn verdriet. Éven voelde ik me weer levend. Éven leek mijn hart weer te slaan, en mijn levenslicht te branden. Ik besefte me hoeveel ik dat gemist had. Hoe ik in een ivoren torentje geleefd had, alleen maar denkend aan andere dingen. Ik wilde alleen maar weg. Ik wilde alleen maar vluchten. Nu besefte ik dat er helemaal geen mogelijkheid daarvoor was, dus waarom zou ik de moeite doen? Was het überhaupt nodig? Was dit niet het lot? Mijn bestemming? Ik voelde mezelf langzaam tot rust komen. Heerlijk ontspannen. Alsof ik in de brand had gestaan en nu werd geblust met heerlijk koel water. Was ik soms dood? Was er eindelijk een eind gekomen aan altijd? Hadden ze het licht gezien en me afgemaakt? Hadden ze eindelijk beseft dat dat het beste was? Niets wees er op dat ik in leven was. Geen warmte. Geen verdriet, maar ook geen blijdschap. Geen licht, maar ook geen donker. Geen vampiers, maar ook geen Romee… Toen werd alles zwart… ALWEER.

* * *

Ik werd wild door elkaar geschud.

"Lisette?!" Ik kon de stem niet goed thuisbrengen, kende ik deze persoon?

Ik duwde voorzichtig de onbekende handen van me af en stond op. Verbaasd keek ik rond. Ik stond in een grote ruimte met een hoog raam. De muren waren van marmer. Het was blijkbaar een slaapkamer want er stond een groot bed. Om me heen stonden vreemden die me allemaal gespannen aankeken. Was het soms normaal dat ze van die vreemde, roodkleurige ogen hadden? Mijn oog viel op de man die ongeveer twee meter van me af stond. Hij had een zwart pak aan, zijn haar zat in een vreemde coupe achterover gekamd, en op zijn borst rustte een grote, gouden ketting. Het zag eruit als een soort familliewapen. Zijn vreemde, rode ogen keken me vragend aan, en ik keek waarschijnlijk net zo vragend terug.

Het was een beetje een gênante situatie, want ik had echt geen flauw idee waar ik was, wie deze mensen waren, wat er gebeurd was… Ik wist echt helemaal niets! Had ik een hersenschudding gehad? Ik koos maar voor de makkelijkste oplossing.

"Het spijt me maar… Wat doe ik hier?" Vroeg ik zo beleefd mogelijk.

De drie personen keken me allemaal vreemd aan. Naast mij stond een meisje met kort zwart haar, die sloeg haar handen voor haar gezicht en dook ineen.

"Elena…?" Vroeg de man voor mij verbijstert. "Wat heb je met haar gedaan?!"

"Meester! Ik…" Ze greep me vast en schudde me door elkaar. "Weet je het dan niet meer?!"

"Wat niet…"

"Hoe heet je?!"

"Goeie vraag…" Ik zuchtte en probeerde me het te herinneren. "Eh, Sanne? Eline? Noortje? Brenda? Patricia? Kirsten?

Ik kon wel door de grond zakken. Wie vergeet er nou zijn eigen naam?

"WEET JE DAN ECHT NIETS MEER?!" Weer schudde het meisje voor mij me ruw door elkaar. "NIET EENS JE EIGEN NAAM?!"

Beschaamd staarde ik naar de grond. Het meisje liet me los.

"Wat weet je wel?" Vroeg ze zachtjes.

Ik sloot mijn ogen. Ik was gefrustreerd. Hoe kon ik mijn hele leven, mijn HELE BESTAAN van het ene op het andere moment zijn vergeten? Dan kon toch niet? Wist ik dan helemaal niet meer wie ik was, wie deze mensen waren (ik moest ze ongetwijfeld kennen) of waar ik vandaan kwam? Ik liet mijn schouders hangen.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg ik treurig.

Het meisje dat voor me stond hapte naar adem en deed geschrokken een stap achteruit. De vreemde man leek dat verdacht te vinden. Hij keek haar beschuldigend aan.

"Wat heb je met haar gedaan?!" Vroeg hij weer.

Het meisje gaf geen antwoord. Ze keek me alleen verontschuldigend aan.

De man zuchtte dramatisch.

"Kom mee. We bespreken dit met mijn broers. Als het waar is wat ik denk zal de situatie er op deze manier niet veel beter van worden." Hij richtte zich tot een jonge vrouw die achter mij in de deuropening stond. "Chelsea, haal Felix voor me, wil je? En misschien Oliver ook maar… We weten niet waar ze op het moment toe in staat is." Zijn ogen dwaalden nog even af naar mij en toen liep hij samen met het zwartharige meisje de kamer uit.

Nog voor dat ik van frustratie en angst op het bed kon neer ploffen, stond er een boom van een vent in de deuropening. Hij had een lange, zwarte jas aan, en op zijn borst rustte het familiewapen dat ik eerder had gezien. Naast hem stond een flink was kleinere, magere jongen in precies dezelfde kledij. Zijn glanzende zwarte haar was in een paardenstaart naar achteren gebonden en zijn ogen met robijnrode irissen stonden gespannen. Ik deed onwillekeurig een stap naar achteren en ging op het enorme bed zitten.

"Wie zijn jullie?" Vroeg ik achterdochtig.

De kleine jongen keek verbaasd, maar de grote vertrok geen spier. Hij liep zwijgend op me af en kwam als een soort bodyguard bij me staan. De jongen volgde zijn voorbeeld, maar ik betrapte hem toen hij me vanuit zijn ooghoeken bestudeerde. Na een paar minuten probeerde ik het weer.

"Wie zijn jullie…?" Mijn stem klonk tot mijn irritatie erg trillerig.

Ik zag dat de jongen zijn mond open trok, maar de grote gaf hem een por. Blijkbaar mochten ze niet tegen me praten. Ik zuchtte.

"Willen jullie me dan op z'n minst vertellen waar ik ben en wat ik hier doe? Aangezien ik me dat zelf niet meer kan herinneren, kan ik wel wat hulp gebruiken… Alstjeblieft?"

Tot mijn verbazing gaf de grote man antwoord. "Dat is aan Aro."

Gretig vroeg ik door. "Wie is Aro?" Maar ik zakte teleurgesteld onderuit toen ik geen antwoord meer kreeg.

Op dat moment kwam er nog een man binnen. Hij had weer precies hetzelfde pak aan als de twee die bij me stonden.

"Felix, Oliver. Aro wil dat jullie komen."

De grote man draaide zijn hoofd naar mij.

"…en uiteraard, zij ook." Voegde de man in de deuropening eraan toe.

Ik vond het doodeng. Wat als ze me pijn gingen doen? Hadden ze dat meisje pijn gedaan? Ze had gekeken alsof ze dat zouden doen… Zou zij misschien iets te maken hebben met het feit dat ik me niets meer kon herinneren?

* * *

We kwamen uit in een grote, ronde zaal, met marmeren vloeren en muren. Tegenover ons was een verhoging waar drie grote, zwart met gouden tronen op stonden. Op elke troon zat een man, net zo bleek en met dezelfde rode ogen als iedereen hier. Op de middelste troon zat de man die ik eerder had gezien. Naast de verhoging stond het meisje met het zwarte haar.

Geïrriteerd door de mysterieuze manier waarop iedereen sprak en deed, barstte ik uit.

"Wat is er aan de hand?! Wie zijn jullie?! Waar ben ik?! Wát is er gebeurd?!" Mijn stem sloeg diverse keren over.

Ik werd zachtjes over het gladde marmer naar voren geschoven. Nu stond ik vlak voor de verhoging, en keek op naar de middelste man, die op een gespeelde manier treurig keek.

"Nou?!" Ik stampte hard met mijn voet op de vloer om mijn eis om antwoorden kracht bij te zetten.

Het gezicht van de man werd even bedachtzaam, maar toen verscheen er een soort duivelse glimlach op.

"Ken je óns niet meer?"

"Nee… Wie zijn jullie…? Wat zijn jullie van plan?" Ik praatte ineens heel zachtjes en geïntimideerd.

"Liefje, we zijn je famillie!" Riep hij uit en hij stond op en liep de verhoging af naar mij toe. Ik deinsde achteruit.

"Onmogelijk!"

Zijn gezicht werd weer treurig.

"Het spijt me te horen dat je zelfs míj niet meer kent…"

"Wie bent u dan…?" Vroeg ik zachtjes.

Hij pakte me vast en omhelsde me stevig.

"Je vader."

* * *

**Ze kunnen je ook van alles wijsmaken, hé? Tja, ik besloot het verhaal maar eens een andere wending te geven… Graag commentaar hierover, want als het wat té is… Maarja, sorry voor het zo lang niet updaten! Ik heb nu vakantie, dus ik beloof minstens 4 updates deze week! **

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

Mijn ogen werden groot. _Hij? _Zijn geur prikte in mijn neusgaten. _Ze kunnen me vertellen wat ze willen, maar dit kán niet waar zijn! _Toch verzette ik me niet tegen zijn omhelzing. Het voelde vreemd… Haast teder… Alsof hij het echt meende. Voor mij voelde het als bewijs. En daarnaast leek niemand hier te ontkennen dat het zo was. Maar het was nog steeds allemaal verwarrend. Iedereen hier leek… Niet normaal te zijn. Het voelde verkeerd. Ik kon me niet herinneren wat wel en niet normaal was, maar deze personen waren zo duister, occult, dat ik eigenlijk niet wílde geloven dat ik bij hen hoorde, dat ik één van hen was.

Ik ontsnapte aan de omhelzing van de man die zich mijn vader noemde, en keek hem droevig aan.

"Kunt u me vertellen wat er is gebeurd?"

Hij zuchtte weer dramatisch en sloeg zijn ogen neer. "We vonden je in je kamer. Niemand hier weet wat er gebeurd is. Toen je wakker werd… Nouja, daarvan ben je op de hoogte."

Ik was geschokt. "Is dat alles?!"

Hij zweeg. Ik beschouwde dat als een "helaas, maar ja". Gefrustreerd streek ik mijn haar naar achteren. Ik wenste vurig dat mijn geheugen na een tijdje gewoon aan zou komen waaien. Ik wist niet wat ik moest geloven, maar ik wist ook dat er niets anders op zat. Wat moest ik anders? Stel dat alles gewoon waar was wat ze zeiden, en ik geloofde het niet? Stel dat die man echt mijn vader was, hoeveel pijn zou ik hem dan doen als ik hem een vuile leugenaar en een freak noemde? Maar hij zou evengoed verantwoordelijk kunnen zijn geweest voor het verlies van mijn geheugen, nadat… _Dat was onmogelijk en stom. Het familiewapen om mijn nek bevestigde al zijn beweringen. Ik móest zijn dochter wel zijn. Wie was ik anders? Waar was ik anders? _

"Goed…" Ik voelde me zielig. Ik was een klein, breekbaar meisje temidden van personen wie ik niet anders kon dan vertrouwen.

* * *

Ik was weer terug in mijn kamer. Ik staarde met samengeknepen ogen uit het raam. Wat voor kostbare herinneringen was ik verloren? Ik weerhield mezelf ervan nóg zo'n diepe zucht te slaken. Het was wel weer genoeg geweest. Opeens drong een geur diep mijn neusgaten binnen. Het was een vrolijke, frisse geur, met een vleugje angst en twijfel erdoorheen.

"Ja?" Vroeg ik zachtjes.

Het was de jongen met de paardenstaart. Hij kwam naast me staan en staarde zwijgend uit het raam. Een tijd lang stonden we daar, elk in onze eigen gedachten verzonken.

"Ik vind het zo naar voor je." Zei hij zachtjes na een tijdje.

"Wat?" Vroeg ik verward.

"Nou, dat je je geheugen kwijt bent, natuurlijk."

"Ik denk dat als ik hier ben opgegroeid dat ik niet veel waardevols in mijn hoofd had zitten. Het enige nadeel is dat ze blijkbaar denken dat ze me alles wijs kunnen maken."

"Waarom denk je dat?"

"Tja, ik heb heus wel gezien dat ik niet door zomaar mensen omgeven word. Die man die mij zijn dochter noemt, zijn geur is abnormaal zoet, maar er lijkt ook een scherp aroma doorheen te zitten. Volgens mij doet hij zich anders voor dan hij werkelijk is."

"En dat kan jij ruiken?" Hij klonk verbijsterd.

"Ik wed dat iedereen hier dat kan, maar dat ze er gewoon niet op letten. Maarja, terug naar waar we waren… Ik denk dat omdat ik het gewoon niet geloof. Hij zag er niet uit alsof hij zijn dochter in gevaar laat komen, maar ik voel ergens dat ik al veel pijn en verdriet heb gevoeld. Alsof de doem zijn stempel al een tijdlang op me heeft staan. Ik weet ook dat ik al op vele plekken ben geweest, maar waar, wat ik daar deed en wie ik er heb ontmoet… Ik heb er geen idee van. En dan nog deze plek, deze mensen…"

Ik keek hem aan.

"Vertel me waar ik ben. Vertel me wie of wát ze zijn."

Hij keek ongemakkelijk en haalde diep adem.

"Vertel me de waarheid." Drong ik aan.

"Dat mag niet."

"Wie zegt dat?! Zegt HIJ dat?! Laat je je door HEM commanderen?! Door die andere twee die er als zoutzakken bij zaten?! WAAR SLAAN DIE TRONEN OP?! DIE FORMELE GEZICHTEN?!"

Ik probeerde kalm te worden en haalde het familiewapen dat om mijn nek hing over mijn hoofd heen en wees ernaar.

"Waar staat die "V" voor?"

Hij aarzelde. "Volturi."

"Is dat onze familienaam?"

"De jouwe…"

"Niet van jou dan?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik heet Oliver Dujardin."

Ik keek verward. "Waarom draag je dit ding dan ook, en waarom ben je hier?"

"Ik werk voor… Je vader… Én je ooms…"

"Ooms? Je bedoeld dat… Die zoutzakken zijn mijn ooms?" Ik sloeg mijn hand tegen mijn voorhoofd.

Hij knikte.

"Oh. Wat doe je voor ze?"

"Ik ben lid van de Wacht, ik handhaaf samen met de rest de wetten."

"Wetten waarvan?"

"Van de Vampiers." Hij sloeg zijn hand voor zijn mond en keek alsof hij nét wat teveel had gezegd.

"Vampiers? Wat zijn Vampiers?"

Hij staarde naar de grond. "Wij zijn vampiers. Wij zijn knappe, supersnelle en supersterke wezens. We zijn onsterfelijk. De prijs die we daarvoor voor betalen, is dat we mensenbloed drinken."

Ik kneep mijn ogen samen. "Heel grappig. Wil je me misselijk hebben ofzo? Mensenbloed drinken… Hoe kóm je erbij…"

"Goed." Zei hij. "Dan geloof je me toch niet?"

Ik keek hem vuil aan. "Verplaats je eens in mij, Oliver! Ik weet helemaal niets meer en dan worden me allemaal dingen als "we drinken mensenbloed" aangepraat! Te walgelijk voor woorden gewoon!"

Hij liep naar achteren en ging op het grote bed zitten. "Ik vertel je de waarheid, hoor."

Ik draaide me naar hem toe. "Ik geloof niet dat er zoiets bestaat."

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Je zult het zien. Volgens mij komt Heidi over een paar uur terug."

"En Heidi is…"

Hij keek me ineens bloeddorstig aan. "Zij regelt ons voedsel."

Mijn gezicht vertrok en ik draaide me weer naar het raam. "Walgelijk."

Achter me snoof Oliver minachtend.

"Weetje," begon ik. "Ik ben nog maar twee uur mijn geheugen kwijt en weet nog weinig van mijn leven, maar ik weet wél dat ik er nu al een hekel aan heb."

"Oh."

Ik draaide me met een ruk weer terug. "Oliver. Hoe was ik vroeger? Was ik… Aardig?"

Hij keek bedachtzaam. "Eh… Geen idee. Je stond altijd maar stilletjes naast je vaders troon. Je zei niet veel."

"Oh…" Zuchtte ik teleurgesteld. "Wat een geweldig leven, zeg. Enne… Heb ik ook nog een moeder…?"

Oliver schudde zijn hoofd. "Sorry, ze is bij je geboorte overleden."

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Toen liep ik naar het bureau en begon de lades open te trekken.

"Wat doe je?" Vroeg Oliver.

"Ik zoek naar dingen uit mijn verleden. Dagboeken, foto's… Desnoods een ansichtkaartje of zoiets."

"Dat zul je niet vinden."

"Waarom niet?" Vroeg ik terwijl ik de laatste lege la opentrok.

"Volgens mij bewaart je vader alles."

Ik draaide me om en keek boos. "Heb ik dan geen privacy?"

Oliver haalde zijn schouders op. "Kweenie."

"Wat heb ik toch lekker veel aan jou." Ik zuchtte. "Ik wil hier weg, Oliver."

Hij sprong op. "Waarheen? Waarom?"

"Nouja…" Ik krabte aan mijn elleboog. "Geen idee, maar ik wil hier niet blijven. Deze plek bezorgd me rillingen…"

"Je kan niet weg. Dat laat _je vader _niet toe."

"Hij heeft niets te zeggen over _mijn _leven!"

"Dat heeft hij wel."

"Geef me één reden waarom hij me hier zou houden!"

"Hij wil je beschermen?"

"Tegen wat? Er is niets gevaarlijks daarbuiten, als ik onsterfelijk ben!"

"Er is genoeg om hem zijn dochter te ontnemen. De geur van de vrijheid is al genoeg."

"Daar bedoel je dus mee dat hij me hier gewoon vasthoudt?!"

"Dat denk ik…"

"Dat is niet eerlijk!"

"Weet ik."

"Waarom doe je er dan niets aan! Jij kan me helpen!"

"Kan ik niet."

"Hoezo niet?!"

"Hij zal me straffen."

"Hoe erg?! Hij zal je heus niet vermoorden…"

"Zal hij wel. Waarschijnlijk wel als het om jou gaat."

Ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes. "Wat doe je hier eigenlijk?"

"Jou in de gaten houden."

"Je speelt dus spionnetje voor hem!"

"Zo kan je het zien, maar vind je een beetje gezelschap juist niet fijn?"

"Niet als je je zó gedraagt!"

"Dat is je eigen schuld…"

"Ja hoor! Het is vast ook mijn eigen schuld dat ik hier zit, dat ik mijn geheugen kwijt ben!"

"Dát zeg ik niet…"

"Dat zeg je wél!"

"Goed, al zeg ik het, hier schieten we dus niets mee op."

"Inderdaad. Ik ga hier weg." Ik liep naar de deur, maar Oliver stond ineens voor me.

"Je kán hier niet weg! Begrijp dat dan!" Riep hij uit.

"Ik begrijp heel goed dat ik daar het recht toe heb aangezien ik hier ben opgevoed door een stelletje… _Walgelijke bloedzuigers…_"

"Misschien heb je daar het recht wel toe… Maar blijf dán in elk geval voor míj."

"V-voor jou?"

Hij knikte langzaam. "Ik wil echt niet dat je weggaat."

"Omdat hij je gaat vermoorden als je mij uit het oog verliest?" Vroeg ik boos.

"Nee…" Hij haalde diep adem. "Omdat jij er dan niet meer bent."

"Ik ga heus niet dood daarbuiten…"

"Maar je loopt er wel gevaar. Er zijn zat rebelse covens die het lievelingetje van de machtigste vampier ter wereld kwaad aan willen doen."

Ik trok één wenkbrauw op. "Iedereen heeft zeker een hekel aan hem? Omdat hij slecht is en overtreders van de wet op brute wijze vermoord?"

"Hij is niet slecht, hij is gewoon… Een beetje wreed, alleen…"

Ik zuchtte geërgerd en probeerde hem aan de kant te duwen, maar hij pakte me bij mijn polsen.

"Je kunt maar beter hier in je kamer blijven. Je komt toch niet ver." Zuchtte hij.

"Wat maakt jou dat uit? Dan ben ik in elk geval niet weg. Het ergste wat er kan gebeuren is dat _mijn vader_ weer in een knuffelige bui is."

"En dát is het nou juist. Ik vind het afgrijselijk om te zien hoe hij met je omgaat. Als zijn knuffeldiertje, zijn spelendingetje. Blijf alsjeblieft hier…"

"Dat is erger voor mij dan voor jou ho-."

"Dat kan jij niet weten. Je weet niet hoe het voelt om een jaloerse man te zijn."

Bij die woorden drukte hij zijn koele lippen tegen de mijne.

* * *

**Vandaag niets interessants te melden. Kijk op mijn profiel voor een link naar de foto's van de karakters, die staat helemaal onderaan. Bedankt voor het lezen en ik zal binnen twee dagen een update plaatsen!**

**xx**


	26. Chapter 26

Het was alsof het hele kasteel zijn adem inhield; doodstil. In de troonzaal viel het zonlicht naar binnen, waar het door de stenen vloer weerkaatst werd tegen de stenen muren.

"Waarom geef je toch zoveel om dat meisje?" Vroeg Caius geërgerd.

"Dat heb je me al eens gevraagd, Caius." Antwoordde Aro rustig.

"Je hebt me nooit een duidelijk antwoord gegeven!"

"Misschien beantwoord dit je vragen?" Aro gaf hem een grote boekrol. Toen Caius hem uitrolde, war hij meer dan vier meter lang.

"Het lijkt erop dat de vrouw wie ik achterliet toen ik onsterfelijk werd zwanger was. Dit is de stamboom van al die generaties. Wonderlijk hoe ze precies weer samenkomen bij haar." Hij leunde opzij en tikte met zijn bleke vinger de naam onderaan het papier aan. Zijn broer keek verbijsterd.

"Al die honderden generaties en verschillende families komen precies bij haar samen…?!"

Aro knikte. "Precies. Dat betekent dus dat ze écht familie van ons is."

"Wist je dat in het begin ook al?"

"Nee, ik moet toegeven dat ik eerst van plan was me tegoed aan haar te doen, maar ik kreeg een kleine hint bij het lezen van haar herinneringen. Het was maar een klein detail, maar het was genoeg om me te overtuigen en ik liet er onderzoek naar doen, en viola, het klopt dus."

"En wat wil je ermee bereiken dat ze denkt dat jij haar vader bent?"

"Ze is mijn bloed, Caius." Hij lachte zachtjes. "Felice regelt iets zodat we zonder problemen de adoptiepapieren kunnen invullen."

"Je neemt dit dus echt serieus?!"

"Natuurlijk, ze is mijn laatste afstammeling. Én ik ben in de loop der tijden geboeid door haar geraakt. Ze heeft veel kracht en zelfvertrouwen, weetje. Als mens al."

"Het ging je niet eens om haar gave?"

"Niet direct, nee. Oliver heeft ons verteld wat het inhoudt, maar ik wil wel eens zien of ze werkelijk zo krachtig is als hij zei. Als dat zo is, zou ik haar ook goed als persoonlijke Wachter kunnen gebruiken."

"Ga je haar speciaal trainen voor de wacht?"

"Nu het vaststaat dat ze van ons afstamt niet meer. Ik was het eerst wel van plan. Ik vind het echter nu te gevaarlijk voor haar, ook na wat er is gebeurd wil ik haar niet meer met geweld in aanraking laten komen. Ze mag hier niet meer weg. Oliver zal voorlopig op haar letten, terwijl hij op vaste momenten door Felix getraind wordt."

"Ben je niet bang dat ze gevoelens voor elkaar krijgen…?" Merkte Caius op.

Aro lachte hoog. "Welnee, dat meisje heeft een stalen hartje. Daarom moet ik ook Chelsea's hulp nog eventjes gebruiken, ik ben veel te bang dat ze nog steeds zo opstandig is."

"Verstandige keuze." Hij staarde even naar de stapel spullen bij Aro's voeten. "Wat zijn dat?"

Aro pakte een roze boekje van de stapel en gaf het aan zijn broer. "Dit zijn spullen die ik heb laten verzamelen. Schoolrapporten, foto's… Dit is één van haar dagboekjes."

Aro klapte verrukt in zijn handen. "Het is allemaal vreselijk fascinerend!"

Zwijgend gaf Caius het dagboek terug aan Aro.

"Ik heb het gevoel dat dit het begin is van een nieuw tijdperk, zowel voor haar als voor onze bescheiden groep…" Aro grinnikte.

* * *

_Life isn__'t fair or peaceful. It will never be. Not for me._

* * *

Ik sloot mijn ogen en in mijn hoofd smeekte ik hem om nooit meer op te houden. Het was een eenvoudige kus maar hij smaakte naar liefde, jaloezie en medelijden. Hij liet mijn polsen los en ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen. Hij legde zijn dunne handen in mijn nek. Het was zó onverwachts, maar ik wist dat dit het was. Het voelde alsof dit het eerste moment in mijn hele leven was dat ik blij was, alsof ik me voor het eerst gelukkig voelde en verwonderd was door dat bijzondere gevoel. _Laat me alsjeblieft niet meer los! _Zachtjes streek hij met zijn handen over mijn hoofd. Opeens, volkomen onverwacht, duwde hij me van zich af en liet zijn hoofd hangen.

"Oh! Lisette! Dit had ik niet moeten doen! Het spijt me zo! Ik…"

"Het is goed." Fluisterde ik.

"Goed? Hoe kan je het nou goed vinden als ik ineens…" Hij zweeg even. Toen werden zijn ogen groot. "Alsjeblieft… Vertel het hem niet! Hij zal me…"

"Rustig, rustig… Ik wed dat hij hetzelfde met mij zal doen."

Zijn ogen werden groot. "Het spijt me zo! Ik heb je vast vreselijk in de problemen gebracht!"

"Nee joh! Het is alleen… Wacht eens…" Ik duwde Oliver voorzichtig aan de kant en drukte mijn oor tegen de deur. "Shit!" Fluisterde ik.

"Wat is er? Wie is het?"

"Mijn vader en een Wachter en we hebben nog één minuut voordat ze hier de deur open trekken! Vlug! Gooi wat meubels aan de kant en maak wat scheuren in je pak!"

Hij keek verward. "Waarom…"

"Hoe kunnen we anders verklaren dat we zo naar elkaar ruiken? We hebben natuurlijk "gevochten"!"

"Natuurlijk!" Hij trok zijn paardenstaart uit en trok zijn jas open.

Ik veranderde mijn toch al slecht zittende coupe in een warrige bos en scheurde het korte kanten rechtermouwtje van mijn jurk eraf. Ik keek snel rond. Binnen een halve minuut was het een puinhoop geworden. _Prima, _dacht ik.

"Nu komt het moeilijkste, we moeten lawaai maken." Ik stoof naar Oliver toe.

"We gaan toch niet echt vechten?"

"Jawel! Ik zal je geen pijn doen!" Gillend stortte ik me op hem.

"Jemig Lies!"

"Kom op! Maak me in! Het moet geloofwaardig zijn!"

We rolden om en Oliver zat bovenop mij.

"Het maakt me niets uit als je me pijn doet." Zei ik zachtjes. "Heel eventjes, Oliver. Het is maar voor héél even… Je kijkt alsof we doodgaan…"

Volkomen onverwachts stootte hij met volle kracht zijn vuist in mijn buik. Een gil ontnapte uit mijn keel en ik had me nog niet hersteld of de deur ging open. Snel gooide ik Oliver van me af en schoot achter hem aan om hem nog een extra dreun te verkopen. Ik hing al over Oliver met mijn vuisten in de aanslag om hem in zijn maag te stompen, maar hij ving mijn stomp op. Zijn ogen stonden vol spijt.

"Wat heb ik gedaan… Laat je niet aanraken! Hij leest je herinneringen! Je gedachten!"

Maar het was al te laat. De sterke armen van de wachter die met mijn vader mee was gekomen sloten zich om me heen en ik werd spartelend en scheldend tegen Oliver meegetrokken.

Zodra ik op de grond werd neergesmeten, herkende ik een mierzoete geur met sterke, bittere ondertonen. Verderop in de kamer zag ik Oliver onbedoeld worstelen met de grote man die ik eerder had gezien. Mijn schuldgevoel werd groter bij elke keer dat Oliver kreunde van de pijn.

"Ben je in orde, liefje?"

Ik snakte naar adem en wilde me omdraaien, maar ik voelde een koude hand tegen mijn slaap drukken. Ik voelde mezelf verstijven van angst en de giftige adrenaline gierde door mijn koude lichaam.

* * *

**Geen A/N vandaag ;) Alleen was dit chapter wat korter dan anders ;p**


	27. Chapter 27

Nitimur in vetitum semper cupimusque negata.

- _Wij streven altijd naar het verbodene en begeren hetgeen ons ontzegd is._

**Oliver.**

Al mijn hoop en vechtlust verdween toen Aro zijn hand optilde om haar aan te raken. Natuurlijk wilde hij weten wat er was gebeurd, en zijn gave kon hem precies vertellen hoe het was gegaan, en hoe zij erover dacht_._

_Waarom was ik zo stom geweest om voor haar te vallen? Het zou mezelf en haar in de problemen brengen. Ik wist wat Aro zou zeggen als hij mijn gedachten las. _

_Je bent een wapen, Oliver. En wapens kennen geen liefde! Het is jouw werk om samen met de rest van de Wacht dit grote geheim van ons bestaan te behouden! Daarbij kan je geen menselijke emoties gebruiken! _

Ik rilde.

_Ze hadden me loyaal "gemaakt", maar ik was nog niet lang genoeg bij ze om mijn eigen mening te vergeten.  
__ Het oneindige, verborgen leven had die drie mannen gek gemaakt. Ze waren zichzelf als goden gaan zien tegenover de mensheid.  
Ze waren zichzelf als koningen gaan zien tegenover de vampiers.  
Ze waren zelfs zó gek, dat ze dachten dat ze een onschuldig meisje, hier, in hun half ondergrondse "kasteel" konden opsluiten, en dan de titel "vader" te claimen.  
Ze waren zó hard.  
Ze hadden geen greintje menselijkheid meer in zich.  
Vooral hij, Aro, niet.  
Hij vind mensen interessant, hij wil weten hoe ze in elkaar steken alsof hij zelf nooit menselijk is geweest.  
Het ene moment kunnen ze hem amuseren, het andere moment kan hij ze bruut vermoorden.  
Ik heb geen geweten. Ik heb altijd al iets tegen mensen gehad, denkend dat ze bruut de aarde vervuilden, graag geld en macht wilden, en roekeloos dieren doodden.  
Totdat ik hier terecht kwam. Doodsbang.  
Ik leerde dat er iets ergers bestaat dan mensen. Vampiers. Supermensen, vond ik ze.  
Ze hadden alles wat een mens had, dacht ik, maar dan meer, sterker, beter. De prijs die ze betalen, zien ze niet als een prijs.  
Hier wordt het gezien als een beloning voor het regeren over hun wereld.  
Ze drinken bloed. Mensenbloed. Ik drink bloed. Mensenbloed. Ik vind het heerlijk.  
Zij heeft nog een geweten.  
Zij zal het haten, ze zal het nooit willen drinken.  
Niet uit eigen wil, natuurlijk.  
Ooit zal ze voor hem zwichten.  
Als ik het goed heb, is die dag vandaag.  
Ik wil, maar kan het niet voorkomen.  
Ik viel voor haar, vanaf het eerste moment dat ik haar zag.  
Ze was in gevaar, haar vrienden waren in gevaar, maar zij zorgde ervoor dat ze weg konden komen.  
Ze stelde zich kwetsbaar op en wij konden haar gemakkelijk meenemen.  
Bijna uit vrije wil liep ze weer terug in Aro's klauwen, om de rest van haar eeuwige leven onder zijn bewind te leven.  
Dat wist ze.  
Ze wist het, en ze hoopte het een ander te besparen.  
Maar dankzij haar werden alleen maar meer veelbelovende rekruten van hun menselijke levens beroofd.  
Zoals ik.  
Toen, op het moment dat ze dacht dat het over zou zijn, dacht ze dat haar gave haar zou beschermen.  
Dat zou het ook, als Elena zich er niet in had gemengd met háár gave.  
Ze had geprobeerd Lisette's pijn weg te nemen, door haar haar familie en vrienden te laten vergeten.  
Ze wiste echter teveel, wat Aro de kans gaf deze grote leugen op te zetten.  
Ook ik probeerde met deze kans mijn liefde voor haar te uiten.  
Ze was vergeten hoe ik haar uitleverde, ze haatte me niet meer.  
Ik was gevallen voor haar moed, haar zelfvertrouwen, op haar bezorgde ogen en haar glanzende, halflange donkerblonde haren.  
Ik wilde dat ze mijn gevoelens accepteerde, en dat deed ze.  
Ten koste van zichzelf.  
ZIJ was onschuldig geweest, maar ze deed dit voor mij.  
Zoals ze altijd zichzelf had op willen offeren voor anderen.  
Dat zou Aro moeten weten.  
Hij mocht haar niet straffen.  
Dat zou verkeerd zijn.  
Ik was de misdadiger.  
Ik, het jongste lid van zijn Wacht.  
Ik, met de gave die van anderen te kunnen zien. Ik, die Lisette's krachtige gave had verteld aan Aro.  
Aro, wie daar gebruik van zou maken.  
Zij was het laatste puzzelstukje van zijn onsterfelijkheid. Hij zou zijn oude persoonlijke wachter, Renata, dumpen.  
Zij was bijna menselijk slap vergeleken met Lisette.  
Lisette kon hem beschermen tegen zowel fysieke aanvallen als mentale; ze kon de ultieme bescherming leveren.  
Wat mij ook zo fascineerde aan haar, was haar positieve invloed op anderen.  
Ze had de receptioniste zover gekregen haar leven op het spel te zetten voor een baby van één van de toeristen.  
Ook was ze nog steeds zó sterk, na al dat onrecht wat haar was aangedaan, al dat verdriet.  
Het spijtte me dat het nu voor haar over was.  
Haar nieuwe leven als trouwe dochter van de heerser der vampiers zou snel beginnen.  
Ik wenste dat ik haar kon beschermen.  
Dat ik dé Lisette kon beschermen, want daarvan zou er weinig van over zijn.  
Aro gaat Chelsea erbij halen. Ze zal mij haten en haar vader liefhebben…  
Aanbidden… Walgelijk._

Ik keek naar zijn begerende, doffe, rode ogen.

_Zou het kunnen?  
Zou hij niet dorstig zijn naar bloed, maar naar haar ziel?  
Hij vroeg veel van haar.  
Ik zou niets vragen.  
Misschien liefde.  
Al was het maar een beetje.  
Ze hoefde zich voor mij niet aan te passen aan mijn gevoelens.  
Ik hoopte alleen dat zij hetzelfde zou voelen.  
Op dat moment, voor mij.  
Maar dat kon ik niet van haar vragen.  
Ze had het zwaar.  
Misschien was het maar beter als ze om Aro gaf.  
Hij zou die gevoelens vast wel begrijpen en zijn liefde aan haar teruggeven.  
Ze zou dan hopelijk geen verdriet en pijn meer hebben, maar een rustig en fijn leven.  
Geweldloos. _

Op dat moment werd ik opzij gesmeten. Ik versplinterde met mijn val de houten stoel bij het bureautje. De houtsplinters kwamen niet door mijn huid heen, maar bij de klap was mijn rechterhand gebarsten.

"Stop!" Riep Lisette. Ik keek met een pijnlijk gezicht op. Ze was naar voren geschoten, vlak voor Aro haar gedachten kon lezen.

"Hou op! Dit is onzin! Meng je toch niet in ons gevecht!" Haar hoge stem klonk zo breekbaar.

"Wat is de reden dat jullie vochten, liefje?" Aro keek vanuit zijn ooghoeken mij aan.

Lisette zuchtte, en stak haar hand in de lucht. Ik voelde mijn maag omdraaien. Ze keek me kort smekend aan, maar keek toen op naar haar vader, die haar hand vastpakte. Hij keek even verbijsterd, maar toen woedend. Hij liet haar hand vallen en liep op mij af.

"Hoe _durf _je?" Siste hij.

Lisette probeerde zijn been vast te grijpen voordat hij bij mij was, maar zij werd door Felix omhoog getrokken en de kamer uit gesleurd. Ik was nu alleen met Aro.

"Meester… ik…"

"Je hebt mijn vertrouwen geschonden."

"Ik zal nooit meer…"

"Ik weet hoe je denkt over ons, over mij, Oliver. En ik kan niet toestaan dat je haar op deze manier tegen mij opzet; door haar hart te stelen, zelfs wanneer het niet meer klopt."

"Het was niet mijn bedoeling, Meester!"

"Misschien, en eigenlijk kan ik het je ook niet kwalijk nemen. Jullie hebben beiden nog teveel zielig mens in je. Maar ik beloof je, dat krijgen we er wel uit, hoor!"

Ik krabbelde overeind en boog diep. "Ja, Meester."

"Culpam poena premit comes, Oliver… Ik zei niet dat je hiermee weg komt."

Ik keek angstig op. Jane en Alec kwamen de kamer binnenlopen. Ik snakte naar adem, en Jane glimlachte breed toen ze dat hoorde. Ik wilde wegrennen, maar Alec hield me tegen. Aro gaf Jane het bekende startsein.

_Dit was zo'n moment, waarop ik hoopte dat ik nooit was geboren. _Ik schreeuwde het uit van de pijn.

* * *

**A/N: Ik vond het erg moeilijk om te schrijven hoe Aro op deze situatie reageerde. Jaloers? Kwaad? Hij is sowieso moeilijk om te beschrijven, omdat hij op het ene moment gewoon een huppelend kleutertje is, waaronder een machtsbelust, bloeddorstig monster zit. WeirdWeirdWeird. Nouja, gewoon blijven proberen en op naar het volgende chapter! Enne, vergeet niet op dat leuke knopje hieronder te drukken ;)**

xx


	28. Chapter 28

**Nunc est bibendum.**

* * *

**Oliver.**

Ze was hier. Ze had het branden minder laten worden. Maar ik wilde zeggen dat ze weg moest gaan. Dit was MIJN straf. Dit verdiende ik. Maar ze bleef. Ze sloegen haar, ze schreeuwden dat ze weg moest gaan en ze trokken aan haar. Maar toch bleef ze. Door mijn eigen geschreeuw heen hoorde ik haar stem. Ze bleef tegen me praten terwijl ze vocht tegen een horde Wachters.

"Oliver," Zei ze. "Je moet het jezelf niet kwalijk nemen! Er is niets onschuldiger dan liefhebben! Je bent nergens schuldig aan!"

Ik geloofde haar niet. Aro had gelijk. Ik was egoïstisch en ontrouw aan mijn Meester.

Alsof ze mijn gedachten las, zei ze: "Oliver, je volgde je hart! Niemand, echt niemand op deze hele wereld kan je iets maken, behalve jijzelf! Alleen jij hebt controle over je leven! Niemand anders!"

Toen stopte de pijn. En zij was weg.

* * *

**Kira. **

Nadat we gedronken hadden, renden we terug naar het afgelegen, verlaten dorpje waar we besloten hadden te verblijven. Ik dacht terug aan wat er gebeurd was. Toen we uit het huis van de Cullen-clan waren gevlucht, zaten de Wachters van de Volturi ons op de hielen. We wisten op het nippertje te ontsnappen, maar tot mijn afschuw vertelde Riza dat Lisette terug was gegaan. We reisden de hele wereld over, maar vermeden het Middellandse-Zeegebied. Lisette had gezegd dat we naar Afrika moesten gaan, omdat de Volturi daar vanwege het zonlicht alleen 's nachts zouden kunnen zoeken naar ons. We bleven daar echter maar 2 dagen. Het was moeilijk om te reizen vanwege het vele zonlicht. Na nog een paar dagen reizen kwamen we in de Kaukasus terecht. Vandaar zijn we via Noorwegen naar Engeland, ons vaderland gereisd.

We liepen het verlaten dorpje door. De huizen zakten hier bijna van ellende in elkaar. Dat wat ooit stenen muurtjes waren geweest, waren nu hoopjes puin. Dat wat ooit prachtige tuintjes waren geweest, waren nu oerwouden van onkruid. We liepen door de dichte mist.

"Dus…" Begon ik. "Waar wil je verblijven?"

Riza zuchtte. "Het ziet er allemaal zo leuk uit." Zei ze sarcastisch.

Ik sloeg bij een willekeurig huis het slot kapot en we liepen naar binnen. Alles was bedekt met stof en spinnenwebben, het rook er muf en het tochtte. Een waar 5-sterrenhotel.

Na wat te hebben schoongemaakt, staken we de open haard aan en nestelden we ons voor het vuur.

Riza keek treurig. "Hoe zou het met Lisette zijn? Wat zouden ze met haar gedaan hebben?"

"Ik heb geen idee… De eerste dagen nadat we uit Amerika waren vertrokken was ik er zeker van dat ze haar zouden doden, maar daar ben ik steeds meer aan gaan twijfelen."

"Denk je dat we haar moeten gaan halen?"

"Dat wordt onze dood, Riza!"

"Ze heeft ook al twee keer voor ons haar leven op het spel gezet, hoor…"

"Ja, maar denk je niet dat ze liever heeft, áls ze nog leeft, dat die offers niet voor niets zijn geweest? Stel dat we daar komen en…" Ik maakte mijn zin niet af. We kónden niet gaan.

"We móeten het gewoon proberen. We zijn al twee keer aan ze ontsnapt en we doen het zó weer!" Riep Riza uit.

"Drie keer is scheepsrecht. Ze krijgen ons te pakken."

Riza gromde geïrriteerd. "Waarom denken die gasten toch dat ze wat over ons te zeggen hebben? Ik bedoel, we kénden ze niet eens! En ze doen als of ze koninklijk zijn!"

"Lisette zei dat ze al duizenden jaren oud zijn. Ze zei dat ze dit doen om het bestaan van onze soort geheim te houden. Het is dus voor ons eigen bestwil."

"Maar dat bedoel ik eigenlijk niet, Kira. Waarom wilden ze Lisette zo graag hebben? Dat heeft ze ons nooit verteld. Wat geeft ze het recht om te beslissen over het lot van anderen?"

"Hun macht." Zei ik zacht. "Ze hebben onwijs sterke en krachtige vampiers in hun groep. De sterkste overwint. De sterkste heeft macht. De sterkste is koning."

"Koning of niet, Lisette hoort nu bij ons. We gaan haar halen."

* * *

**Elena.**

Toen ik de kans kreeg, ben ik weggerend. Ik zat nu ineengedoken tegen de muur in een oeroude, vochtige, ondergrondse tunnel. Ik snapte het niet. Het was nog nooit mis gegaan. Ik had het al zovaak gedaan. Het was mijn bedoeling geweest om haar haar hele leven te laten vergeten! Ik wilde haar gewoon haar dode vriendin laten vergeten, maar mijn timing was verkeerd. Ik een roes was ik naar haar kamer toe gerend, had ik Chelsea aan de kant geduwd, en had ik haar hoofd vastgepakt. Ik had geprobeerd me te concentreren, maar ik had het nooit moeten doen. Ik was in paniek. Nadat Kira, Riza en Lisette weg waren gerend, hadden ze mij te pakken gekregen. Ze wilden me als lokaas gebruiken, maar toen dat joch met die paardenstaart zich bij hen aansloot, wist hij wat mijn geheime kracht was en ze dwongen me met hen mee te doen. En nu was het mijn fout dat ze verdoemd was. Arme meid.

* * *

**Felice.**

Ik hing op en liep met de telefoon nog in mijn hand met forse passen in de richting van de hoofdzaal. Trillend op mijn hoge naaldhakken hield ik halt voor de grote, eikenhouten deuren. Ik aarzelde even, maar klopte toen zachtjes drie keer met mijn knokkels er tegenaan. Vrijwel meteen ging één van de deuren op een kiertje open. Een paar zwarte ogen keken me hongerig aan. Ik hoorde wat. Geschreeuw. Ik maakte me lang om te kunnen wat er aan de hand was, maar de deurwachter deed de deur verder open en kwam dreigend dichterbij. Ik schrok en herinnerde me weer waarom ik hier was.

"Kun je doorgeven dat Heidi gebeld heeft?" Vroeg ik met een trillende stem. "Ze is hier met een kwartiertje."

De deurwachter knikte en de deur ging langzaam weer dicht.

* * *

**Meisje, 17 jaar. **

"Wauw. Een exclusieve rondleiding." Mijn vader gaf me een por. "Echt wat voor jou!"

"Iets voor mij?" Ik draaide me om en wees naar de eerste ijssalon die ik zag. "Dát is wat voor mij, pap!"

Hij grinnikte. "Als je nu even leuk meedoet, daag ik je straks uit voor een ijs-eetwedstrijd!"

"Die uitdaging ga ik aan!" Ik pakte een folder uit mijn zak. "Volterror." Zuchtte ik.

"Heel grappig. Volgend jaar ga je zelf maar op vakantie."

"Naar een mooi Grieks eiland! Daar wil ik echt al jaren heen, maar nee, we gaan HIER naartoe."

"Kijk hier eens." Mijn moeder gaf me een boekje. "Ze zeggen dat er hier vroeger vampiers woonden! Totdat ze verjaagd werden door Sint Marcus."

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op. "En dat zetten ze serieus in zo'n boekje? Gestoord. Van de ANWB zou je beter verwachten."

"Het is een sage. Die dingen horen hier bij de geschiede…"

"STOP!" Ik hield mijn hand op. "Ik val al in slaap als ik dat woord hoor!"

Mijn vader slaakte een zucht. "En dat doet gymnasium?"

Er kwam beweging in de groep. Tot mijn grote genoegen liepen we van het grote hete plein een koele receptie binnen. Er hingen grote schilderijen en achter een mahoniehouten balie zat een jonge vrouw met lang, zwart krullend haar ons toe te lachen.

We liepen een lange, donkere gang in.

"Boe!" Riep mijn vader in mijn oor.

"Schrik, dood." Zei ik verveeld. "Laat me niet lachen."

We stonden stil voor twee grote deuren.

"Gelieve uw mobieltjes helemaal uit te zetten, en geen foto- en filmopnamen te maken. Aan het einde van de rondleiding kunt u ansichtkaarten en boekjes met foto's kopen. Bij voorbaat bedankt!" De knappe rondleidster glimlachte.

Ik pakte mijn mobiel uit mijn zak en drukte op het uit-knopje. Een minuut lang schalde het geluid van de uit-muziekjes door de donkere gang. Ik stopte mijn mobiel weer weg en voelde me gelijk onbereikbaar.

"Hoelang gaat dit duren? Niemand kan me zo bereiken!" Zei ik zachtjes tegen mijn vader. Die haalde zijn schouders op.

De grote deuren gingen open, en wij werden door de stroom toeristen mee naar binnen gevoerd.

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. We waren in een grote, ronde zaal. De vloer en de muren waren bedekt met marmer. Aan de overkant was er een verhoging waar drie tronen op stonden. Op de muur stond een latijnse inscriptie die helemaal rond ging. Mijn vader stootte me aan. "Vertaal dat eens voor me." Ik schudde mijn hoofd. De deuren achter ons gingen dicht.

Opeens schreeuwde er iemand en ik werd ruw opzij geduwd. Naast mij lag een man. Hij zat onder het bloed.

"Holy sh-." Ik knielde bij hem neer en pakte mijn mobieltje terwijl ik de pols van het slachtoffer voelde. Ik voerde snel mijn pincode in en drukte op het alarm-knopje. Geen pols. "Oh god. Niet dood zijn!" Opeens klonk gegil overal om me heen. Ik legde mijn beide handen op de borst van de man en drukte er hard op. "Adem, adem!"

Maar mijn reanimatieactie werd verstoord doordat ik ruw werd weggesleurd naar achteren, richting de verhoging.

"Stop!" Gilde ik. "Ik probeer daar een leven te redden!"

Opeens keek ik recht in twee bange, zwarte ogen met diepe paarse wallen eronder.

"Woah." Bracht ik moeizaam uit.

Het meisje, een soort gotica met een gescheurde jurk, keek me hongerig aan.

"Toe dan, Liefje." Hoorde ik mijn belager zeggen van boven mij. "Tast toe."

Het meisje schudde haar hoofd maar kwam steeds dichterbij.

Toen kreeg ik een klap in mijn nek. Ik viel naar voren en verslapte. Het laatste wat ik meende te voelen, was het hellevuur dat mijn aderen verbrandde.

* * *

**A/N: Zo, dat was me een hoofdstuk. Nou zijn jullie in elk geval (hopelijk) weer een beetje op de hoogte van hoe het met de verschillende karakters gaat. **

**Ik ga naast deze fic nog een Volturi-fic schrijven, maar die gaat zich meer in de mensenwereld afspelen, en het zal wel een stuk of 6 hoofdstukken duren voordat de hoofdpersoon in aanraking komt met echte vamps. Ik heb al een stukje geschreven. Als je deze leuk vind, is die dan ook zeker de moeite waard. :D**

**Xx, **


	29. Author's Note

**Beste bella-ja-ik-bella, twilightfreaky, TwilightMoonSparkle, Kelsey-95, xYaar, Elfje001, GreatSageEmelyn, xfelissilvestrisx, Missdreamy, RENEEx, Silke112, Student Of Hogwarts, Melina-Linn, boke121, degenen die ik vergeten ben (sorry!) en lezers waarvan ik de naam niet weet omdat ze nog geen review hebben achtergelaten,**

**In verband met een writersblok waar geen vampier, shape-shifter of weerwolf tegenop kan, en (naar mijn eigen zeggen) verbeterde *kuch* schrijfkunst, denk ik erover om een herstart te maken met dit verhaal. Zelfde karakters, zelfde summary, zelfde plek en een plot wat hierop lijkt. Wat levert het op? Langere hoofdstukken, spannender verhaal, mooier verhaal en een iets langzamer tempo waarop ik het vertel. Dit wil ik graag doen omdat ik GRAAG wil blijven schrijven voor dit verhaal, omdat ik het idee gewoon leuk vind om over te schrijven. Ik vind persoonlijk dat ik mijn hele idee voor het plot een beetje, om het *kuch* netjes hier neer te zetten verneukt heb, en vind dat ik beter kan. **

**Maar, lezers zijn de echte royals voor mij (zo de volturi voor de vampiers), dus wat zeg jij? Moet ik met dit crappy verhaal doorgaan, of zal ik een schone lei pakken en wat vertrouwde elementen en hoofdlijnen uit deze story nemen en een goed, mooi verhaal neerzetten waar ik nog lang mee door kan schrijven? **

**Wat is daarop uw antwoord? XD**

**Review (alstjeblieeeeeft 3) Je antwoord en graag wat tips voor de nieuwe versie. (over mijn schrijfstijl, plot, verloop verhaal ect, wat kan er beter/leuker/mooier/enger? Wie weet wil je dat het heel anders afloopt?) **

**Veel liefs, bedankt voor het lezen en je begrip, **

**AurorVSDeatheater,**

**(en Lisette) **


	30. Weer een AN

**Helloe!**

**Voor degenen die het nog niet hadden meegekregen, ik ben dus opnieuw begonnen. Je kan (natuurlijk) via mijn profiel het verhaal lezen, ik ben op het moment van schrijven al met hoofdstuk 6 bezig. **

**Nog even een vraagje? Zal ik dit verhaal er maar voor de leuk een tijdje op laten staan? Ik denk dat ik het er binnenkort wel vanaf haal, omdat ik toch niet meer update en het een nogal open en chaotisch 'einde' heeft.**

**Bedankt voor het lezen.**

**Jullie rocken.**

**AurorVSDeatheater**

**Hmm.. Misschien moet ik ook maar eens een andere naam hebben.. AroVSVoldemort? XD**


End file.
